


The Prince and the Pariah

by crowbeau



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Hints of Sex Magic, Sloppy Makeouts, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 37,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowbeau/pseuds/crowbeau
Summary: Desperate to save his sister from King Surtr's fiery clutches, Prince Bruno makes a daring move and slips into Askr to ask a certain Summoner for assistance. An unsteady alliance is formed; Alfonse is not pleased.





	1. Hush, Hush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Summoner gets a bit more than she bargained for when she takes an evening stroll and ends up returning to Askr with a certain prince in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen,,, bruno is large and i am merely a petit faerie,,, this was inevitable, lets be real

“It isn’t wise of you to take midnight strolls, Summoner.”

Kiran, who had thought herself to be blessedly alone at last, found her fantasy ruined by a particularly pesky prince.

        “And it isn’t wise of _you_ to come so unprepared,” she retorted with forced ease, drawing the Breidablik.

The weapon whirred to life in her hand and Prince Bruno’s information flashed up before Kiran’s eyes.

She studied him as the question marks around his form slowly shifted into proper words.

Bruno chuckled and that gave the Summoner pause.

        “I’m a capable mage,” he supplied, sensing her hesitation, “I’m never unprepared.”

        “Bold of you to assume I cannot handle you,” Kiran snapped as he lifted a hand.

Magic gathered in his palm and the Summoner tensed, waiting for the golden opportunity to leap out of the way and catch him off-guard.

He slung his spell and Kiran launched herself beneath the arcing ice, preparing to strike him with her divine tool.

Bruno caught her easily by the lapels of her cloak and he shoved her roughly backwards.  The worn stone of the Summoning Ruins dug into Kiran’s shoulder blades and she hissed at the sharp pain.

        “Feel free to handle me all you like,” the prince offered with a chuckle.

Kiran gritted her teeth and then relaxed beneath him.

        “Well I can’t very well handle you if you keep at arm’s length,” she murmured, tipping her head to one side.

The movement revealed only a thin strip of her white skin beneath the pale moonlight but Bruno’s grips on her cloak loosened nonetheless.

_‘Enigmatic Prince,’ my ass.  They should really consider calling him the ‘Easy Prince’ if this is all that it takes to-,_

        “Yup,” Kiran breathed, “that’ll do.”

And she jammed her knee between his legs.

 

        It was hard and fast and just the type of thing that Bruno had been expecting, despite his initial reaction to her unspoken offer.

He let the Summoner at him anyway, always pleased to see what new tactic she’d try; it had been a while since they’d fought, and never once off the battlefield as they did now.

        “A valiant effort,” Bruno offered as ice crept up her boots.

Kiran shoved away from him, legs going weak as his magic sank its teeth into her skin.

She fell to her knees and quickly flipped onto her back, clenching her fists as Bruno approached her slowly.

        “Well go on then,” she muttered, “if you’re goin’ta kill me, ya’d better do it now, Lord Bruno.”

The use of such a familiar title made him hesitate, but just as Kiran grew suspicious, the prince clambered atop her, a hand going to her throat.

The Summoner squeaked in surprise—and now panic—as the reality sank in; did Prince Bruno really intend to kill her?

_He’s just gonna kill me?  Just like that?  No monologue, nothing?!_

Kiran lifted her hands—Bruno’s ice magic was at her navel now—and she grabbed his wrist, fingernails digging into the bare skin behind his gloves.

        “N-no-,” Bruno choked out, “she doesn’t-, she doesn’t carry the blood-,”

        “Lord-,” Kiran whispered, “Bru-,”

His grip tightened and the rest of his name upon her tongue died as black spots danced across her vision.

        “She’s not-, Askran-,” he seethed, though Kiran dimly noted that the anger was not directed at her.

        “ _Please-,_ ” Bruno begged.

And had the situation been better, Kiran would’ve laughed at the fragility in his voice.

However, the situation was not better—it was actually shaping up to look like one of the _worst_ —and so instead of laughing, the Summoner simply did what she could to cling onto consciousness.

And then, for a moment, she imagined that Bruno had released her.

 

 

***

 

        When Kiran awoke, she was greeted with the hum of a soft melody and the cushion of her beloved pillow.

        “Thank Christ,” she breathed, “I was pretty sure that if I died in a dream, I died in real life.”

Then, seeming to realise some discrepancies in her theory, frowned.

        “Nah, wait, is _this_ real life?”

        “Summoner.”

        “ _Fuckin’ hell_ , Lord Bruno!  You scared the shit out of me.”

Kiran leapt back, alarmed.  Or, she tried to leap back.  It didn’t work out so well, given the chilly remains of Prince Bruno’s spell across her body.

        “I must apologise,” he said, helping her into a more comfortable position against his chest.

        “Uh _yeah_ ,” said Kiran, now properly annoyed, “I agree; sitting in your lap is downright humiliating.”

        “Yes,” Bruno agreed, “N-no, I-, I meant that-, well.  I’m sorry for having you sit here.  But I cannot shatter my spell.”

        “Yeah, you _sure are_ a ‘capable mage,’” she muttered, seeming unimpressed—amused, in a different situation—with his inability to undo his own magic.

        “I meant to apologise for my-, for earlier.”

        “Oh, yeah,” said Kiran, “you tried to kill me in my dream.  That was, admittedly, kind of a dick move.”

        “A ‘dick move—?’” repeated Bruno, who seemed interested in stowing that phrase for a later use.

“N-no matter,” he continued, seeming disarmed by Kiran’s constant interruptions, “What you experienced was no dream, Summoner.  My curse-,”

He trailed off, seeming uncomfortable talking about it.

        “Oh, right,” Kiran said, “cursed blood.  I almost forgot that you have this unbeatable urge to murder your past teammates.”

She sensed Bruno’s rising disappointment in himself.

 

        “Yes,” he said lamely.

Kiran bit her lip, “No, but seriously.  It’s good that you’re here; I have a bajillion questions for you, Lord Bruno.”

        “We shouldn’t stay out here,” said the prince.

        “Oh, _I’m sorry_ ,” said Kiran without remorse, “of course.  Let me just walk you back into Askr where you’ll be in close proximity to your past friends and _current prey_.  Sure thing, Lord Bruno!”

The prince did not seem to take kindly to her sarcasm.

        “I didn’t take you for the talkative type,” he mumbled, and Kiran detected his irritation at her chattiness.

        “I don’t recall _ever_ asking you to take me,” she shot back, pleased with herself.

Seeming to have had enough, the prince promptly clapped a hand over her mouth.

She grumbled something incomprehensible from behind his hand and began to struggle against him.

        “ _Hush_ ,” Bruno whispered, and Kiran went limp against him as the prince’s second spell of the evening sank into her.

 

        In the silence, the Summoner heard approaching voices and she felt Bruno tense at her back.

_Was this-, what he was trying to-?_

        “Do you see anyone, Princess Veronica?”

It was one of Embla’s nightly patrols.  Many of the troops, however, seemed to be from Múspell.

Veronica instructed Prince Xander to look out across the border as she chatted with some of the assembled company.

Her Hero’s gaze wandered over the rolling hills of Askr’s territory and for a tense moment, Xander studied Bruno and the Summoner in the field below.

And then, he simply looked on.

        “Clear,” he said, voice gruff against the lie.

But the troops took his word for it—only a fool would lie to Surtr’s forces and risk incurring his fiery rage!

And then they turned on heel and headed off, much to Bruno’s relief.

        “Summoner, are you-,”

Whatever he was going to finish that sentence with promptly died on his tongue as she shivered against him.

        “What’s-?”

        “What did you-, do to me-?” she whispered, head lolling back against his shoulder.

An unmistakable blush dusted her cheeks and she raised her gaze to his face, searching.

 

        “I-, It was just a-, it was a relaxant spell,” he said, intrigued against his better judgment.

This was certainly a… new reaction.

In Bruno’s experience, most Command spells didn’t affect their targets adversely.  Though… _was_ this an adverse reaction?

_In this state, the Summoner may be more willing to-,_

Kiran was panting and she clenched and unclenched her fists uncertainly.

        “Wh-what’s-, what’s going on?”

        “This-, hasn’t happened before,” Bruno admitted as Kiran’s half-lidded gaze landed back on his face.

        “ _Please_ ,” she choked out, “please tell me-, you can-, reverse this.”

Bruno was suddenly very eager to get her out of his lap.

        “It-, wears off naturally,” he said, unsure if honesty was really the best choice at that point.

        “’Kay,” Kiran hissed out, “’kay, that’s not-, that’s not too bad.  I-, I can handle this.  I’ve been _electrocuted_ before-!  This is nothing!”

Bruno frowned at her.       

        “Summoner-,”

 

        “Please help me,” she spat finally, as though asking for Bruno’s assistance had cost her more than just pride.

        “Alright,” said the prince, setting his hands uncertainly at her arms, “what can I do?”

        “Okay,” she whispered, “d-don’t say _that_.  That’s Seliph’s thing.  Don’t say his lines.”

Bruno stared at her and then shook his head; she was probably overwhelmed by his spell, surely that would account for her incomprehensible babbling.

        “Too hot,” she said, seeming to interrupt herself, “I’m _too hot_.  Take my cloak off.”

        “I-,”

        “ _Do it_ ,” she said, and Bruno detected an unmistakable tone of command in her voice.

        “Summoner, I’m not sure that’s-,”

        “ _Christ_ ,” she hissed, annoyed at herself, “I forgot you’re not a Hero.”

Bruno had no reply; he wasn’t sure how his status as a Hero—or lack thereof—had anything to do with Kiran’s present predicament.

        “My power doesn’t work on you,” she elaborated quickly.

        “Ah,” said Bruno.

        “ _Lord Bruno_ ,” Kiran said and there was a desperation in her voice, “please, I-, I can’t-!”

        “Sweet _Lady Embla_ ,” Bruno swore and yanked Kiran’s cloak down her arms.

She let out a pleased sigh, “Yeah, yeah, okay.  That’s good.  That’s _real_ good, Lord Bruno.”

The prince shifted uncertainly; he wasn’t entirely sure he enjoyed the feelings he was experiencing.

Then again, it was likely that Kiran was in a similar position.

        “C’mon,” said Bruno, getting to a stand and lifting the Summoner easily into his arms, “let’s get you home.”

 

        Kiran barked out a laugh, “Home?  Oh no, Lord Bruno, I’m afraid I cannot ever go home.”

        “Pardon-?”

And then, realising that he’d misspoken, the prince cleared his throat awkwardly.

        “I’m sorry,” he said.

Kiran sighed, “’S okay.  It happens a lot.”

        “I didn’t mean-,”

        “It’s okay, really.  I’m-, is it really a good idea for you to come into Askr with me?  I-, I can get back to the castle on my-,”

She trailed off and clenched her small fists.

        “Summoner-?”

        “It-, it comes and goes,” she hissed, “in waves.  I-, stop.  _Stop._ ”

Bruno froze in place and Kiran pressed her forehead against his chest.

        “Okay,” she whispered, and her breath was hot against the prince’s exposed neck.

Bruno shivered and Kiran laughed joylessly.

        “Summoner-?”

        “I wanna make fun of you,” she admitted, “for getting so easily rattled.  Can you truly be the same intimidating mage prince I’ve faced on the battlefield?”

        “Can _you_ truly be the same commanding tactician Summoner?” he replied.

        “…Valid.”

But Bruno already knew the answer; he’d heard the undercurrent of command in her voice earlier and the undeniable demand for obedience.

 

        “Are we-, nearly there?” Kiran asked.

She sounded tentative, as though she hadn’t wanted to inquire about their location.

It was only as they stood at the castle entrance that Bruno realised why.

        “No,” he lied, “It’s over that next hill.”

        “ _Christ_ ,” Kiran said—Bruno figured that the word was a swear—“I thought we were closer than that…”

The prince frowned; she should’ve been able to see the entrance clearly.  Yet she seemed genuine in her reply.

        “Pardon, Summoner,” said Bruno, “are you blind?”

 

***

 

        Kiran shoved from her place in his arms and the prince dropped her, surprised by her rash reaction.

        “Summoner-,”

        “ _Don’t touch me!_ ” she seethed and Bruno slowed retracted his hand, unsure of how to calm her.

After a moment, Kiran choked out a laugh.

        “I can’t even curl up,” she muttered, “it seems that your magic won’t let me go, Lord Bruno.  Tell me, now that you know the truth, what will you do?  Will you ruin Askr’s Summoner? I am so _powerless_!  Surely you won’t pass up such an opportunity!”

The prince blinked and went to his knees beside her.

        “Summoner,” he said, taking her hand in his own carefully, “I don’t know what sort of suffering you’ve experienced, but know that I will never force myself upon you.”

“Please don’t lie to me,” she said softly.

Bruno squeezed her hand, “I’d like to accompany you back to your chamber,” he said, “or at least to the library; someplace where we may talk in private.  There are… many things I must discuss with you.”

 

        “What about the others?  What’s my business is theirs.”

        “I cannot risk it,” Bruno said, “I cannot risk putting them in danger for something so selfish.”

        “But _me_ -?”

        “You are the only one immune,” he supplied with careful neutrality.

Kiran quirked a brow.

        “Oh?  And earlier was, what?”

Bruno had no response to that. 

The Summoner snorted and shook her head, “Alright.  Nothing’s fun without a wee bit of danger so you’ve got yourself a deal, Lord Bruno.”

        “Thank you,” he said, genuinely relieved.

And then, after an awkward pause, he put a hand to her back, “May I lift you up now?  My spells should be wearing off soon.  However, given your peculiar reaction to my second one, I’m not entirely sure it’ll be without consequence.”

Kiran blinked and then a cautious smile danced across her face.

        “Sure, I’d appreciate a boost.  Both literally and figuratively.  But just literally will work for now.  And, how’s about we just don’t do magic on ole Askr’s Summoner, yeah?”

        “I can… do that,” Bruno allowed, though he was not so sure; magic was instinctual and the prince worried that he wouldn’t be able to stop himself when the time came.

        “Anyway,” said Kiran as Bruno hefted her into his arms, “thanks.  For not being weird about-, about me.  Or my eyes.”

She seemed embarrassed by the condition.  Bruno didn’t like that.

But instead of facing her issue here and now, he let it slide; it was something to be examined at a later point.

“Don’t sound so relieved quite yet,” he warned, though there was no venom in his voice, “I’ve found myself rather curious about you, Summoner.”

        “I hope it’s a healthy curiosity that’s eating at you,” she offered.

        “Borderline obsession,” he retorted, and Kiran wondered if he was only half-joking.

 

***

 

        The library was unusually quiet for the dead of night.  Kiran remarked this to Bruno, who only chuckled.

        “Oh?” said he, “is it routine for your Heroes to congregate here?”

        “We tend to keep odd hours,” was the Summoner’s laughing response.

Bruno blinked, disarmed by her welcoming attitude.

        “Hey, hey,” said Kiran, drawing the prince from his thoughts with a chilly hand at his cheek, “let’s sit over here, yeah?  I’m exhausted.”

        “I’ve been meaning to ask,” said Bruno and Kiran glanced at him, curious, “what were you doing in the Ruins so late?  And so alone… are you not usually accompanied by a Hero escort?”

The Summoner pinked.

        “I-, needed some space,” she admitted, “ever since our clashes with Múspell, Lord Alfonse has been a bit… troubled.”

Bruno hummed in acknowledgement.

        “Though,” Kiran added ruefully, “he isn’t the only one.  After Gunnthrá-,”

She trailed off and bit her thumbnail, uncertain.  The conversation was steering into dangerous territory.

        “Summoner,” said Bruno, “I must confess why I came to Askr.”

        “Oh, yeah,” said Kiran, grateful for a change in subject, “whatdaya’ need, Lord Bruno?”

        “I’d be glad to have your help,” he admitted, “in saving my sister from King Surtr.”

Kiran was silent for a few tantalising moments and Bruno feared she’d decline.

_I have nowhere else to turn-, coming into Askr was a big trick on its own… if all of that were to be for naught-,_

“Lord Bruno,” said the Summoner, stopping him mid-thought.

She raised her grey gaze and set it upon him; the prince doubted that she knew how tenderly she looked into his face.

        “You really do care about Princess Veronica, don’t you?” she whispered.

Taken aback by her genuine words, Bruno stumbled for a reply.

        “She-, is my little sister,” he said softly.

Kiran smiled and intertwined her fingers in his.

        “I’ll do everything that I can to help you both,” she promised quietly.

Bruno’s grip on her hand tightened and he nodded.

        “Thank you, Summoner.”

        “Quiet, now,” she breathed, “I’m exhausted.”

The prince blinked, “Should we go to your-, that is to say-, should I leave you?”

        “I’m sure you’re eager to make use of Askr’s library,” said Kiran, her tone suggesting she had him all figured out, “so let’s stay here a while.”

        “Is that… truly alright?”

        “I will protect you,” she promised.

Bruno chuckled as she cushioned her head with her arms and closed her eyes; she wouldn’t be the one doing much protection at this rate.

 

        As Kiran slept, Bruno trailed through the library, fingertips tracing the worn spines of the classics; it had been a long time since he’d last seen these volumes.

Though the prince wanted nothing more than to settle down and leaf through those old stories, he instead approached the tomes detailing spells.

        “…Chilling-, Collateral-, Command-!  Ah, here it is.  Now…”

Bruno was determined to figure out how his earlier spell had resulted in such a different reaction; was the Summoner simply a special case, or had the prince somehow mistaken his magic’s effect?

He resettled easily at Kiran’s side and pushed his mask up and onto his forehead, assuming there was no need for such cover presently.

As he thought about it, he realised he’d never need it when it was only he and the Summoner.

_Only me and-,_

Bruno shook his head; such thoughts would only get in the way of his goal.

 

***

 

        “Lord Bruno-?” mumbled Kiran, sitting up with a yawn.

The prince’s scrawling had squeaked to a halt and Kiran blinked, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

        “Z-Zacharias-?”

 _That_ woke her up.

“Wh-What are you doing here-?  With my Summoner-?”

Bruno got to a panicked stand and his chair fell back from the force of the movement.

        “Prince Alfonse-,” he said, “I-,”

The Askran Prince drew his sword and the jewel at the hilt blazed to life.

        “Zacharias-,”

He seemed angry.  But then again, Bruno couldn’t blame him.

Kiran got to a stand, dazed, and the Breidablik whirred to life in her hand.

        “Lord Alfonse,” she whispered, and this seemed to draw the prince’s attention.

        “Kiran, what-,”

        “Sheath your sword,” she said quietly.

Alfonse stared at her.  Bruno shifted from one foot to the other, folding up his notes quickly and stuffing them into his back pocket.

        “Kiran-!  Look around, you cannot bring him here!”

        “It’s too early for this,” she muttered and tossed the Breidablik into the air.

Bruno watched in fascination as she dropped into a defensive stance and brought her clenched fists down at her hips.

She opened her mouth and her words shattered the tense silence.

 

        “ _Seliph!  Linde!  Azura!  Klein!_ ”

The Breidablik’s tip began to glow and when it landed back in Kiran’s hand, the Heroes materialised in front of her.

        “Summoner-!” Linde and Klein greeted in unison.

Despite their sudden summoning, they both looked glad to see her.

Bruno was entranced.

        “Sorry to interrupt you,” said Kiran, lifting the edges of her tunic in an improvised curtsy.

        “What can we do?” asked Seliph, whose Safeguard+ caught the light filtering in through the window.

        “Please see that Lord Alfonse returns to the Main Hall,” Kiran said softly, “there’s much we must discuss.  But for now, a more pressing matter requires my immediate attention.”

        “Understood,” the swordsman breathed, sheathing his blade and going carefully to the prince’s side.

Alfonse, dismayed, lowered his own sword wordlessly.

       

“Kiran,” said Azura, setting her axepoint against the ornate rug beneath her feet.

        “Sorry for using your name,” the Summoner apologised quickly, “I know you don’t want the others knowing it.”

        “It was… necessary,” she assured, “no harm done.”

Kiran nodded her thanks.

        “I’ll be going now,” she said.

        “Leave it to us,” said Klein.

Linde gave her a small wave.

With that, Kiran took Bruno’s hand with an assuredness that he did not associate with her.

        “Let’s go, Lord Bruno,” she said, lowering the Breidablik to her side.

Her tone was impossibly neutral.  Bruno wasn’t sure what quite to make of that.  The prince trailed after her, dazed, but did not miss the look of pain plastered across Alfonse’s face.

 

***

 

        “Summoner-,” Bruno said when they were finally alone.

He stood in the centre of her chamber, idling uncertainly.

        “I’m sorry to have pulled you from your studies so abruptly,” she said, sinking onto her plush bed with a sigh.

        “I didn’t know that your princeling was ignorant of your blindness,” said Bruno, straight to the point.

Kiran laughed joylessly, “Nothing gets past _you_ , does it, Lord Bruno?”

He eased himself down into one of her armchairs with a sigh.

        “I did not mean to bring trouble upon you,” he said softly.

Kiran frowned.

        “Stop that,” she said, minutely irritated.

        “Pardon-?”

        “I don’t like that tone,” she stated, as though it were obvious, “you shouldn’t feel any guilt over what you’ve done.”

Bruno chuckled and approached her, putting his fingertips to the bruises at her throat.

        “Even this?”

Kiran’s gaze narrowed.

        “I am not a good person,” said Bruno, “and I am taking advantage of your kindness, Kiran.”

At the sound of the name, the Summoner tensed.

        “Nothing gets past me, remember?” said the prince.

Kiran lifted a hand to his wrist.

        “I have a few questions still,” she admitted, “but please remember that I’m helping you because I want to; I chose this.”

 

        “I don’t understand you at all,” said Bruno finally.

Kiran let herself fall back against her duvet with a laugh, “Yeah?  I don’t understand me either!”

        “You behaved like a fool earlier,” he said and Kiran pinked, “when we met at the Ruins.  But…”

        “But?”

Bruno struggled to find the proper words.

        “You commanded your Heroes so easily,” he said, “and yet… they respected you; they were your tools but they did not hesitate to help you.”

        “They’re my friends,” she clarified, “and besides, Lord Bruno, don’t you remember?  I _did_ say I would protect you.”

        “You would feel differently,” he said, “had you seen Alfonse’s expression.  Do you know what you’ve done, Kiran?”

She sat up and her grey gaze flickered to his face.

Even in knowing she was blind, Bruno felt the weight of it upon him.

        “I chose you,” she breathed without hesitation.

Bruno was surprised by the intensity of the admission.

        “Why?” he whispered.

        “I cannot abandon you,” Kiran said simply, “not when you wish to save your sister.  I think our goals are one in the same, Lord Bruno.”

        “Bold of you to assume-,”

        “Nope nope nope,” said Kiran, interrupting, “that’s my line.  I say cool things and you blast the baddies with magic.  That’s what we do.”     

        “I was unaware of this,” said Bruno.

        “I decided it just now,” answered Kiran, who looked rather proud of herself.

        “I really don’t understand you.”

        “You should rest,” said Kiran, turning back the duvet and gesturing, “since you stayed up all night reading.”

Bruno opened his mouth to reply but then closed it, deciding it was better to simply agree; he had no idea what Kiran would do if he refused her over something so trivial.

_But she’s right… I ought to rest for a bit…_

***

 

        Bruno dreamt that he and Askr’s Summoner were cornered by Múspell’s forces.

Their tactician—the devil himself, Loki—had been disappointed with the lack of Askran forces.

        _“Tell me,”_ she’d said, _“where are the others?  Darling Sharena and handsome Alfonse?  Lord Surtr will be disappointed if we only bring back one…!”_

Kiran had gritted her teeth.

        _“That’s ‘Princess Sharena’ and ‘Prince Alfonse’ to you, Witch,”_ she’d seethed.

Loki had only grinned at her.

        _“No,”_ said Veronica, who had surprised all of them, _“you shall take no one to see Surtr.”_

Bruno had been startled by his sister’s sudden change in heart.

        _“I will destroy Askr’s Summoner here and now,”_ she said.

The prince went to shield her but Loki halted him with her staff.

        _“No interruptions,”_ she’d said with a wink.

        _“Your little friend may have stopped me once,”_ said Veronica, unaware that it was her own brother who had saved Kiran, _“but no more.  Your punishment is mine to deal!”_

Bruno woke with a start, sitting bolt upright and panting hard.  Why had his sister behaved so vindictively towards Kiran-?

 

        “ _It was only the sounds of the hoops breaking from Faithful Heinrich’s heart, for his master had been set free and was happy,_ ” whispered Kiran from her place in her armchair.

Young Tiki the dragon sat in her lap, eyes bright as the Summoner closed her wide storybook.

        “Sleepy…” the manakete murmured.

        “You can sleep with me tomorrow night, okay?” said Kiran, getting to a slow stand and gently setting Tiki back on her feet.

        “Promise?” the little manakete asked.

        “Of course!  Pinkie promise!”

        “Yeah!!  Pinkie promise, Ro-Ro!”

_‘Ro-Ro’?_

Bruno tucked the strange nickname away for future reference; how had ‘Ro-Ro’ come from ‘Kiran’?

 

It was only when Grima pushed from his place against the wall that Bruno noticed him.

        “If all this storytelling is done,” he said gruffly, “I’d like to be leaving now.”

        “See that Tiki makes it back to the others,” said Kiran.

Her tone left no room for argument.

Grima clicked his tongue and for a moment, Bruno tensed, worrying that he’d disobey the Summoner.

But instead the dragon simply bent and offered Tiki his hand.

        “Let’s go, little one,” he said.

There was a certain faraway fondness in his tone.

Kiran hitched up her gown—she must’ve changed while Bruno slept—and curtsied quickly.

        “Thank you, Lord Grima,” she said, bowing her head.

He waved off her gratitude but Bruno didn’t miss the spark of gratitude flit across his face; he seemed genuinely thankful that Kiran—if no one else—remembered that he was in fact, an ancient draconic god.

        “Same time tomorrow, right?” asked Grima as he and Tiki made for the door.

        “Yes,” said Kiran.

        “You should do _The Happy Prince_ next time,” he suggested off-handedly.

Before the Summoner could reply, Grima was leading Tiki out into the hall.

 

        “Well,” breathed Kiran, “that was a surprise-!  I didn’t take him for the fairytale type!”

“If you don’t mind me asking, Summoner, how can you read that?” asked Bruno, determined to escape the lingering darkness of his dream.

Part of him wanted to enquire about her status as ‘Ro-Ro,’ but there were more pressing questions; that one would have to wait.

        “Braille isn’t common in Zenith,” Kiran supplied, “which I’m sure you already know.  Actually, my book of stories was designed by Linde.”

Bruno had seen the Light Mage earlier; she was one of Kiran’s more personal Heroes.

        “Ah,” he said, though he only had more questions.

        “As I tell the tale, the story materialises on the page,” the Summoner finally said, sensing an elaboration was in order.

Bruno blinked, “That is… rather intricate.”

        “The dragons love the pictures,” Kiran said with a shrug.

        “Come,” said the prince and Kiran shivered at the sound of an order on his tongue.

She went to his side nonetheless and Bruno frowned.

        “I did not mean to command you,” he said, “forcing you to do my bidding is not something I take pleasure in, Summoner.”

Kiran nodded and perched at his side.

        “Shall I tell you a story as well, Lord Bruno?”

The prince chuckled.

        “This is enough,” he said and took her hand.

Kiran pinked and Bruno took pleasure in watching as it dusted slowly across her face.

        “I-, I see,” she said lamely.

The prince laughed again, “It’s been a while since I was so close with another.”

        “Were you lonely?” Kiran asked before she could stop herself.

Bruno seemed unbothered, though, and answered honestly.

        “Yes,” he said, and squeezed her hand.

 

        “Did you sleep well?” asked Kiran.

The question was surprisingly intimate and Bruno was grateful that she couldn’t see his expression.

        “I did,” he lied.

There was no point in putting any more of his burdens upon her.

Kiran pouted but didn’t pressure him.  Once again, her refusal to press him on such matters was surprising; he could never tell what she was going to do next.

_It’s almost-,_

He shook his head and Kiran patted him.

        “I’m sorry about earlier,” she said.

        “What do you mean?”

        “I should’ve had us come here instead; it might’ve been easier for me to simply retrieve the books you needed.”

She seemed bothered by the earlier interactions with Alfonse.

        “No,” he said, “it could not be avoided.”

Kiran was still unsure.

        “Besides,” the prince added, “I learnt a few important things.”

        “I would hope so,” murmured Kiran with a teasing smile.

Bruno sat up and unfolded his notes.

        “It’s about that spell I used earlier,” he admitted and Kiran stiffened, remembering.

        “Command Spells are tricky,” Bruno continued, trying to move past the way in which the Summoner tensed, “and I used the wrong one upon you.”

        “I did not feel relaxed,” Kiran agreed with careful neutrality.

 

        “Shall we try it again?” he asked, “let me show you what I meant to do.”

Kiran’s eyes went wide and she nodded slowly, “O…kay.  Just-, I don’t want things to end up like last time.”

        “They won’t,” Bruno assured, “unless you want them to.”

The Summoner pinked and Bruno squeezed her hand.  He casted the spell wordlessly, which was surprising—given his inability to defuse his own spells—and Kiran sank down slowly against him, motionless.

        “I’m sorry,” he breathed, “but I need to see that weapon of yours, Summoner.”

Bruno reached to Kiran’s hip, carefully unlatching the strap on the sheath.  He wasn’t entirely sure how long his spell would affect her, but he wasn’t curious enough to find out.

As the prince prepared to draw out the Breidablik, it whirred to life.

        “Sh, sh,” he whispered, gaze darting to Kiran’s face.

She didn’t react.  Blessedly.

        “C’mere,” Bruno murmured, fingertips grazing the hilt of the tool.

The Breidablik’s magic popped in the air, shocking Embla’s prince with a volt of electricity.

        “Damned thing,” he swore, “just as stubborn as when we first met, huh?  I can’t say I’m surprised.”

Kiran stirred slowly.

        “ _Christ_ ,” breathed Kiran and Bruno froze, “that wasn’t what I was expecting at all.  You’re a terrible mage, Lord Bruno.”

        “Yes, I’m sorry about that,” he said again, “perhaps I need to rethink my approach.”

And he wasn’t just talking about the spell.

 

        “I was wondering if your divine weapon-, if we were compatible,” Bruno said, feeling guilty for having taken advantage of her.

Kiran quirked a brow and sat up, pushing from her place against the prince’s arm.

        “What, why?”

        “I thought that-, if I could summon more Heroes, I would be able to save my sister.”

The Summoner frowned, “I thought we already went over this.”

        “Pardon?”

        “I said I’d help you, remember?  That I’d do all in my power to help you, actually.  And I meant it.”

        “Truly?”

        “I have no reason to deceive you, Lord Bruno,” she said honestly.

The prince nodded.

        “Alright,” he said.

        “Oh, but you know you could’ve just asked, right?  I mean, if you really wanted to borrow the Breidablik, I would’ve let you.  And if you need the power of a Summoner, I’m by your side.”

 

        “Why are you doing this?”

Kiran shoved him, “I don’t like repeating myself, Lord Bruno.  I won’t abandon you.  And I said I would protect you.  I am not unreasonable; voice your requests and I will gladly grant them.”

It was the prince’s turn to quirk a brow.

        “Is that so?”

Kiran nodded, “Yeah.  It is.”

        “And what do you say if I wish to use that Command spell on you again?”

The Summoner frowned, “I can’t say it was pleasant.  Like I said, I’ve been electrocuted and your little spell was a worse torture.”

        “I do apologise for that, once again,” answered Bruno, who sounded genuine, “but I’ve since learnt my mistake.”

        “Well if that’s the case,” said Kiran, “show me what you’ve got.”

 

 

        “ _Hush_ ,” breathed Bruno, and Kiran went limp.

The prince caught her easily and eased her back against the bed.  Her pulsed jumped and Bruno watched as it hammered beneath her pale skin.

        “Th-this is just like last time,” she hissed, though there was no venom in her tone.

Bruno chuckled, “So it is.”

        “Why-?  Do you enjoy seeing me suffer so?”

        “Oh, no,” the prince assured, “I worried over your reaction the first time.  But the sort of spell I casted upon you was… a distant relative of the relaxation spell.”

        “Now is-, _really_ not the time-, to speak in riddles,” Kiran bit out with a heavy pant.

Bruno laughed again, “It’s nearly midday, Summoner.  Seeing you in such a compromising position is-,”

        “Oh shut _up_ ,” Kiran hissed, shoving him rougher than she had earlier.

        “Feisty,” said Bruno.

Before the Summoner could snap back a ferocious reply, Bruno leant down and kissed her.

It was open-mouthed and desperate and when the prince withdrew, Kiran was staring up at him.

        “S-Summoner-?”

        “Did you-, did you just kiss me?”

Bruno shifted uncomfortably; this was… not a reaction he’d been anticipating.

        “Yes,” he said, “would you like me to do it again?”

She blinked slowly and then nodded.

        “Y-yeah,” Kiran muttered, “very much so.”

Bruno grinned.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is Saucy :3c
> 
> *the story that the Summoner is reading to Tiki is a German fairytale (ATU 440) collected by the Grimm Brothers called "Der Froschkoenig oder der eiserne Heinrich" (translated that's: "The Frog King or Iron Heinrich.")
> 
> *Grima references a tale called "The Happy Prince" which was written by Oscar Wilde. (It can be found in his "Complete Short Fiction.")


	2. The Mage's Gamble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Summoner succumbs to the need that Prince Bruno's spell has instilled within her. The pair learn a bit more about each other in the most incomprehensible of ways. Kiran eventually goes to explain herself to Alfonse, who supports her decisions despite his initial misgivings about Bruno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i spent way too much time agonising over this chapter while at work but hopefully, it all works out! ;-)

Bruno didn’t need to be told twice.  He was more than willing to obey any command that came from Kiran’s lips; nothing could bring this prince greater joy than mapping out the Summoner’s body with his mouth.  And thankfully, she seemed to share in his enthusiasm.

The prince crooked his neck and the tip of his nose brushed up against Kiran’s bare throat.  At the contact, the Summoner instinctively tipped her head back, eager for more.  Bruno, amused, peppered a few teasing kisses along her jawline.  She grumbled something under her breath and when the prince looked into her face, Kiran was pouting a bit.

She opened her mouth—likely to complain about the way he was going about things—and Bruno hurriedly put his lips to her neck.

Whatever Kiran was about to say was lost at that and her pulse jumped deliciously beneath the movement of Bruno’s mouth as he dragged his teeth across the Summoner’s skin.

 

        “Sensitive here, are you?”

He spoke quietly to her, as though words spoken any louder would shatter what they had—would shatter _her—_ like blown glass.

Bruno’s breath was searing hot and Kiran tipped her head further back, silently urging him onwards.

        “Y-yes-,” the Summoner admitted breathlessly as his movements slowed, “yes, and it’s likely due to your damn spell, Mage Prince.”

Bruno couldn’t help but smile against her skin.

        “Where else?” he asked, genuinely curious.

        “ _Everywhere_ , dammit-,” was Kiran’s quick response.

The prince rewarded her honesty with an aching bite to the crook of her neck.  She trembled at the attention and Bruno eased the pain with a loll of his tongue.

 

        “It- it’s the middle of the day,” Kiran muttered as Bruno’s hands wandered.

He traced the chub of her belly down to her wide hips.

        “Does that bother you?” he asked, slowing his motions.

Seeming genuinely concerned, the prince took to simply outlining meaningless runes across the top of her thigh.

        “Nah,” said Kiran, who laughed at the absurdity of their situation.

Bruno quirked a brow, “We don’t have to continue, Summoner.”

        “Oh, but I _want_ to,” Kiran breathed, closing her eyes and relaxing beneath him.

The prince let out a slow breath in what scarcely qualified as an attempt to steady himself.

        “I marvel, once again, at my astounding ability to rattle you so easily, Lord Bruno,” the Summoner said with a teasing smile.

        “Wipe that grin off your face or I’ll do it myself,” he retorted.

        “I’d rather you do it,” Kiran said, bucking her hips beneath him.

        “I don’t understand you.”

        “So I’ve been told!”

 

        Before she could say any more, Bruno kissed her again, open-mouthed, and pressed his knee between her legs.

Surprised, Kiran gasped against the prince’s lips and her thick eyebrows drew together as she resisted the urge to rock against Bruno’s thigh.

“No need to fight it,” the prince all but purred, more than eager to watch Kiran give in to her desire for him.

“I know!” the Summoner hissed, “shut up, Spell-Slinger.  You’d better not be smiling.”

Bruno wiped his grin off his face, but it returned just as quickly when Kiran finally allowed herself to rock against his thigh.  She let out a small pant, and immediately bit her lip as Bruno nudged his knee back and forth against her.

The Summoner’s eyelids fluttered and she shuddered as she and Bruno finally matched rhythm.

        “Sweet Lady _Embla_ ,” the prince swore, running a hand through his hair.

He steadied himself with a hand against Kiran’s hip.

        “You okay?” she asked.

Her pace faltered as her concern for him rose up.

       

“Y-yes,” Bruno muttered, “I’m alright.  I simply fear I’ll lose my-, composure.”

        “That’s normal,” Kiran reassured with a snicker.

The prince chuckled, “You never cease to surprise me, Summoner.”

        “I’ll do you one better than that,” she promised, and sat up to press her lips against his.

Her spindly fingers dragged through Bruno’s hair, clenching into fists at his hairline.

Surprised by the sudden roughness, the prince grunted into her mouth.  Kiran rewarded him with a sneer against his lips.

        “Don’t laugh,” he said when she withdrew.

        “Oh, but that was such a darling reaction,” Kiran replied, tracing the lines of his blouse.

Her nimble fingers undid the buttons with impressive speed.

        “I’d prefer to be on top,” she said and Bruno shifted their positions without another word.

 

As Kiran settled across his middle, she nodded, “Yeah, this is much better.”

Bruno hitched up her skirt so he could look at her creamy legs.  He was going to enjoy marking her up.

        “Lord Bruno,” the Summoner hissed, “stop being a perv and finish what you started-!”

        “Ah, as you well know, I simply can’t resist helping such a tortured lady,” Bruno deadpanned, hands squeezing the meat of her thighs.

Kiran let out a snort, which split into a hearty cackle.

        “Oh my-!” she breathed, “what a fine gentleman, you are, Lord Bruno!  Tell me, are you the sort of gentleman who makes love to his lady?  Or are you more…”

        “Would you like to find out, Summoner?” the prince invited.

 

Instead of honouring him with another quip, Kiran reached down and squeezed at his breasts, humming in approval.

“You have no _idea_ how long I’ve wanted to do that,” she murmured, kneading at his smooth skin appreciatively.

        “Do what, touch me?”

        “ _Oh yeah_ ,” agreed the Summoner with a pleased sigh, “you’re rather irresistible yourself, you know.”

        “I didn’t know,” said Bruno.

Kiran snorted again, “Liar.”

        “I have to keep up appearances,” the prince admitted easily, “princes who pride themselves in such trivial things aren’t very princely.”

        “The way in which you threatened to take me earlier wasn’t very princely either,” Kiran pointed out.

        “I can make an exception.”

        “I’m always your exception, huh?”

Bruno chuckled, “Who can say?”

 

        He was readying an elaboration but Kiran massaged one of his nipples in her hand, ducking down to suck tenderly at the other.

        “ _Summoner-,_ ” he choked out, startled by her sudden forwardness.

Instead of honouring him with a response, Kiran hummed and the vibration sent a wave of pleasure straight to Bruno’s core.

His fingers tangled in her cloudy hair and he pressed her closer, desperate to fit more of himself into the wet space of her mouth.

Seeming only encouraged by this urgent reaction, Kiran withdrew and set her mouth upon his other nipple with equal eagerness.

        “ _Good girl_ ,” the prince purred and Kiran trembled atop him.

She rewarded his comment with another hum and Bruno realised that she was into the pet name; he filed that detail away for later.

Unwilling to let him one-up her, however, the Summoner dug her teeth ever-so-lightly into Bruno’s tender skin.

He hissed at the attention, pleased by the flicker of pain she’d inflicted.

Kiran blinked dazedly, lifting her glassy gaze to Bruno’s face as she continued to work her mouth against his skin.  Something about that faraway look in her eyes as she pleasured him was intoxicatingly erotic.

        “ _Summoner_ -,”

Realising she was being addressed, Kiran gave Bruno’s breast one last lingering taste and then rocked forward, capturing his mouth with her own.

Their shared kiss was open-mouthed and the Summoner brought her hands up between them and massaged both of the prince’s tender nipples.

Bruno grunted again at the attention, sure his chest would ache tomorrow thanks to Kiran’s ministrations.

        “You’re certainly interested in-,” the rest of his sentence died on his tongue as the Summoner rocked again, hands still working against his skin.

She leant in close and the tips of her wild hair tickled Bruno’s neck.  Kiran’s breath was hot against the shell of his ear.  He tried not to imagine her gasping his name.

        “You know what, Lord Bruno?” the Summoner whispered.

        “What?”

        “Touching you like this is a real turn-on.”

Bruno could hear the grin in her voice.

Before he could reply, however, Kiran rocked away from him and returned her lips to his chest with a satisfied hum.

 

        “You damn Summoner,” Bruno hissed, startled that she’d be so conniving; and here he’d thought she was nothing more than a blushing maid in bed.

“You’re trying my patience with this devious plot.  Take your gown off,” the prince ground out.

He was a prince first and foremost, and the command came as natural as anything.

Kiran closed her eyes and withdrew from him with a forced steadiness that she did not feel.

_This is bad.  I got a little too into things…_

Bruno’s gaze raked over her body as she hefted the gown over her head and tossed it in the direction of her desk chair.

It landed in the floor and she sighed in exasperation.

       

“Nevermind that now,” the prince whispered and Kiran turned her attention back upon him.

It was only her uncharacteristic silence that gave Bruno pause; he realised, somewhat belatedly, that she was apprehensive.

Seeming overcome with shame, the Summoner lifted a hand in an attempt to shield her nakedness before the prince.  She averted her gaze and hot embarrassment flooded her cheeks.

She bit her lip.  Bruno didn’t want her having second thoughts now.

_No, not when she’s worked me up into such a state.  I can’t stop, not when this is so-,_

        “Don’t be embarrassed,” he said gently, reaching up to trail his fingertips from her hips up to her waist.

At his comforting touch, Kiran relaxed and after a moment, lowered her hands to her sides.

Bruno squeezed one of her plump breasts and Kiran clenched her jaw to stop the small sound that had risen to her lips at the attention.

The prince snorted, studying the pleasure as it crept across her face.  He cupped her breasts in his palms, kneading her soft skin; some part of him wondered if she’d subconsciously touched him in the same way she’d wanted to be touched.

_And if so, does that mean that she would like something like… this?_

        “What’s this, Summoner?” Bruno asked as she pressed closer to him, desperate for his attention, “Have you finally submitted to my spell?”

        “Lord Bruno, you cruel creature,” muttered Kiran, lifting her hands to his wrists in an attempt to encourage him to keep touching her, “it’s your damn spell that got us all tangled up like this-!”

        “But you don’t dislike it-?”

        “No,” hissed the Summoner, “of course I don’t.  But I-,”

She choked on the rest of her sentence as the prince ran the pads of his thumbs across her nipples.

        “Never-fucking-mind,” Kiran spat, “it’s not like I was about to say anything impor-,”

She gasped, _finally_ , and the sound was positively melodious in Bruno’s ear as he sat up and put his tongue to one of her breasts.

        “You’re-, a cheater-!” Kiran whispered into his hair.

But the prince felt her buck against him; his earlier question had now been answered: the Summoner really did touch him in the way she’d wanted to be touched herself. 

Despite her apparent irritation, Kiran had no qualms guiding Bruno closer to her breast, desperate for more contact.

_You’re quite the hypocrite after all, aren’t you, Summoner?_

 

        When Bruno finally withdrew, parting from the Summoner with a click of his tongue, Kiran was trembling in his lap.  Her breath came out in staccato pants and her choppy fringe was plastered against her sweaty forehead. 

As the prince reclined and gazed up at her, he couldn’t help but thank the gods he’d gotten the chance to reduce her to such a rosy mess.

        “You look so lovely like this,” Bruno breathed before he could stop himself.

When the words finally registered, Kiran barked out a laugh.

        “Never in a million years would I have expected to hear that outta you!  You’re a bit of a romantic, aren’t you, Lord Bruno?”

Her tone was teasing and the prince was eager to wipe that smug grin off her face in a hurry.

        “Are you going to take these off?” he asked instead of answering her honestly.

_There’s no need for us to talk like that anyway.  It’ll just get in the way in the end, like it always does._

Bruno slipped a finger into the waistband of the Summoner’s panties and she blushed hard all over again.  The prince figured rosy cheeks ought to be her default look.

        “If you’d rather keep them on,” he murmured, “that won’t be a problem.  It’s all the more erotic, Summoner.”

        “Oh _you,_ ” Kiran growled, “you’re one of _those_ types then, huh?”

        “I don’t have the slightest idea what you mean,” said Bruno.

He pried the fabric of Kiran’s panties away from her skin before letting it snap back against her body.

Kiran stared down at him.

        “Wow,” she deadpanned, “you are a paragon of sensuality, Lord Bruno.  I mean, like, you’re the _pinnacle_ of courtship.”

The prince blinked, surprised by the comment and then he chuckled, realising she was mocking him.

 

Instead of waiting for his reply, Kiran swung down from her perch atop Bruno’s middle and landed next to him in the bed with a sigh.

        “Christ,” she swore, “we’re really doing this.”

Before Bruno could ask if she wanted to put things on hold, the Summoner bent her legs and shifted out of her panties.

Holding them by only her left pinkie, she offered them in the prince’s direction.

        “Okay, pervert,” she said, “did you want to take this opportunity to give these a sniff or… is that not really your style?”

Bruno yanked them from her grasp and tossed them in the general direction of her gown.

        “I’m running out of patience, Summoner,” he said with forced evenness.

        “Oh, my-,” breathed Kiran, and her voice was suddenly very small.

        “Find me some oil or so help me, _Embla_ , I will slather you in magic and improvise from there.”

Kiran gaped at him.

        “You mean the ‘slathering me in magic’ isn’t part of your improv?” she hissed.

        “Summoner-,” the prince warned.

Kiran rolled her eyes and chuckled, amused by his delicious lack of patience; there was no way anyone could truly think _this_ man was any sort of enigmatic prince.  The Summoner could read him like a book.

_And he’s quite the page-turner._

 

Before Bruno could threaten to conjure up any more improper lube-substitutes, Kiran clambered awkwardly over him to rifle around in her bedside table’s wide drawer.

_Yes, and let’s get a look at your belongings now, shall we?  You’re always too private on the battlefield.  But here…_

The prince leant over and took a quick peek, curious as to what sort of strange trinkets she kept within arm’s reach. 

There were a few storybooks, which came as no surprise given her habitual reading to little Tiki.  A few scribbly drawings, no doubt done by a few young dragons, were neatly folded up in the corner.  There was also what looked to be the remains of a flowercrown, the garland of flora scarcely recognisable after all this time.

And then there was the envelop.  It was tucked between the pages of a worn, leather-bound journal.  Only the first letter of the recipient’s name was visible.  It was an R.

 _‘Ro-Ro?’_  Bruno couldn’t help but think.

 

Kiran whipped back around so fast that she hit her forehead against Bruno’s and the two of them ducked away from each other, hissing in pain.

        “What were you doing so close?” Kiran muttered as she shoved the drawer shut, “Shit, if you were so impatient, Lord Bruno, you could’ve found the tin yourself!”

“If I had,” the prince countered, “think of what a great view I would’ve missed, Summoner.”

Kiran grumbled something incomprehensible, embarrassed.  Bruno casually leant over and pinched her ass.  The Summoner squeaked in surprise and was quick to deliver her revenge, pressing the oil tin to his throat.  The chill of the metal made him hiss.

Seeming satisfied with that reaction, Kiran clambered back over Bruno and resettled, pulling her mass of snowy hair atop her head in a giant hairbun.

 

        “I’m almost surprised,” Bruno said as he popped open Kiran’s oil tin.

It hadn’t been used often.

“Oh?” said Kiran, turning to set her steady gaze upon him, daring him to elaborate.

        “A Summoner with the power to command her Heroes with a mere word?  I suppose I expected you to make more use of them,” Bruno admitted honestly.

Kiran squinted at him.

        “Are you-, are you saying you thought I slept with my Heroes-?”

        “Was that not obvious-?”

The Summoner gaped at him, struck speechless by his implication.  And then she laughed breathlessly, reeling from the prince’s words.

        “You’re kidding,” she said.

        “I assure you that I am not,” Bruno replied.

Kiran put a hand to her head in disbelief, curling a stray strand of greying hair around her index finger.

        “Christ,” she breathed, “I-, that’s-, I wouldn’t-,”

The prince nudged her arm in reassurance, “Easy, easy.  I didn’t mean to upset you, Summoner.”

        “N-no,” she said, “you didn’t upset me, it’s just-,”

She pictured Grima’s pointed teeth and Camilla’s warm smile.

        “ _It’s just_ -,”

Bruno could practically hear the gears whirring in her head.

        “Don’t hurt yourself,” he muttered lightly.

Kiran shook her head to dispel the rising thoughts.

        “I just-, I’d never even thought-,”

 

***

 

        Bruno eased out of his blouse and tossed it into the growing pile of discarded clothing.

Part of him—a _very_ bad part, he swore—had wanted to dirty up Kiran’s clothes before she’d slung them away.

_Though dirtying up her body is much more delicious a temptation…_

        “I don’t like that face you’re making,” Kiran muttered with a shiver.

Bruno chuckled, “I thought you couldn’t see it.”

        “Oh, I can’t,” she assured him, “but your silence is worrisome enough.”

        “…Valid,” said the prince, using her earlier defence.

Kiran brightened when she realised he’d used her otherworldly lingo and Bruno couldn’t help but stare at her, starry-eyed.

        “C’mon then,” she said, leaning over to squeeze his thigh, “I feel silly being the only one bare.”

        “That doesn’t bother me one bit,” said Bruno, and he shifted to shuck off his trousers and briefs.

       

“ _My God_ ,” the Summoner breathed, “what I wouldn’t give to see you right now.  Lord Bruno, Prince of the Emblian Empire, stark naked in _my_ bedchamber-!”

She let herself sink against the bed with a sigh.

        “This is madness!”

        “Does that bother you?” Bruno asked, genuinely unsure how to take her comment.

Kiran’s lopsided grin played across her face again.

        “Nah,” she said, “it’s just a startling turn of events, that’s all.  I gotta admit, I couldn’t possibly think of a better way to spend my afternoon than fucking the prince of a kingdom currently warring against this one.”

        “This prince prefers to be the one doing the fucking,” muttered Bruno, choosing not to comment on the Askr/Embla conflict.

“Well don’t change your ways on my account,” said Kiran.

“Ironically, it is only on your account that I would.”

Before the Summoner had a chance to break down just what exactly that statement meant, Bruno clambered over her and pinned her back against the sheets.

The bed creaked in protest.

 

        “What’ll you do if we break it?” the prince asked.

        “ _Christ_ ,” said Kiran, trying to hold back a bout of laughter, “you’re not very princely _at all_ , are you?”

        “Your words may hold some truth.  But why don’t we focus on you?  After all, you’re a bit of an enigma yourself, you know, Summoner.  But I do think I’m beginning to figure you out.”

“Someone’s certainly cocky,” Kiran retorted, unwilling to give anything away.

Bruno was unsurprised; she was careful when it mattered and had loose lips when it didn’t.  He liked that.

        “I’m going to avoid a cock joke,” he muttered.

        “Yep,” agreed Kiran, “low-hanging fruit.”

        “You’re torturing me,” said Bruno, “one more innuendo and I’ll ride straight back to Embla.”

        “Dressed just like that, I hope.  But fine, let’s return to me.  God knows I love talking about myself.  So let’s hear it then, Lord Bruno!  Tell me all you know about this sly Summoner!” said Kiran.

Amusement danced in her sightless eyes.  Bruno resisted the urge to kiss her.  Then, realising that that was a silly thing to do, leant down and covered Kiran’s mouth with his own. 

Surprised, the Summoner gave a little gasp and Bruno couldn’t help but deepen the kiss.

_It’s only fair.  She’s the one who opened her mouth…_

 

        “Now,” said Bruno, and his words were warm against Kiran’s lips, “let’s start with your deepest secret, shall we?”

The Summoner seemed unphased by this comment.  For some reason, part of Bruno could only feel chagrined by that.

_And I likely feel this way because her nonplussed reaction means her true deepest secret is going to remain just as it is._

Bruno was going to uncover those secrets, even if he’d have to pry them from bruised lips.

_At least we’ll have a bit of fun first…_

        “C’mon then!” chirped Kiran, “Don’t keep me in suspense!”

Bruno released one of her wrists and cradled her face, tracing his thumb across her freckled cheek.  The gesture was uncharacteristically tender.  Some part of Bruno wanted to yank his hand back and dismiss Kiran.

 _Which is foolish.  This is_ her _chamber, after all.  This isn’t anything like how it was back in Embla with all those damn-,_

A different part of him revelled in the joy that sparked in his chest when Kiran leant into his touch.

        “What I know, Summoner, is that you’re in desperate need of reining in.”

There was a beat of silence as Kiran took in this information.  And then she smiled.

Bruno elaborated with: “It’s a shame your princeling didn’t realise it.  He should be thankful that you ran into me, I’ll do all the dirty work and tame you myself.”

 

        “Ah,” said Kiran, which was about as enigmatic as a response ever could be.

Bruno waited for an elaboration.

        “So, you seek to control me, is that it, Lord Bruno?” she asked finally.

There was a challenging glint in her grey gaze; whatever playfulness had been there earlier had been swallowed up by defiance.  And that would make this entire ordeal all the sweeter; there was scarcely anything better than declaring this Askran Summoner an Emblian Conquest.

 _And no better person to do it than I,_ thought Bruno.

        “Do you think you can?” Kiran asked, “Control me, that is.”

        “You’ll let me,” was Bruno’s brutally honest response.

The Summoner said nothing.

        “Unless… I’m wrong?”

The prince began to release his remaining grip on her wrist, wondering for the first time, if Kiran had any reservations about what they were doing.

Sure, she’d agreed to let him test his _Hush_ spell on her again but things had escalated exponentially since then.  If ever there was a time to back out, it was now.

        “No,” said Kiran, and she grabbed his hand, putting it back to her limp wrist.

Bruno could feel her nerves working beneath the cover of his palm as the Summoner flexed her fingers thoughtfully.

        “No, you’re not wrong,” Kiran allowed, “that’s-, that’s what I want.”

The prince blinked; this was certainly more than he bargained for.  And yet, he was still greedy, even in the face of Kiran’s graciousness.

 

        “What is it exactly that you want, Summoner?  Tell me your desires; I want to hear you say it,” said Bruno, unable to stop himself.

But to hear it straight from Kiran herself, that was too sweet to resist.

        “I dunno,” she said, suddenly bashful, “to get roughed up a little.  Knocked down a few pegs, I guess.  Besides, what’s it matter to ya’, Lord Bruno?  You said you were gonna tame me, didn’t you?”

        “I did.”

Kiran fixed him with a look, lifting her free hand and cupping his cheek.

        “So then, what’s the hold up?”

 

***

 

        As fate would have it, there was no hold up.  Bruno made damn sure of that, wasting no time smearing oil across his fingertips before promptly putting them to Kiran’s entrance.

She gasped at the attention and the prince put his free hand to her thigh, rubbing his thumb in circles across her skin in an effort to relax her.

        “Breathe, Summoner,” he whispered, tracing his fingers around her entrance.

Kiran jerked as the prince’s thumb grazed her clit and he realised she was much more sensitive than she’d originally let on.

The Summoner might’ve said she wanted to be roughed up but Bruno doubted she would even be able to tell the difference at this rate; no matter what he did to her, he was certain she’d feel a thousand different sensations.

It would be overwhelming. 

 _Perhaps an emotional rough-up will suffice,_ he thought to himself.

 

Bruno slipped a finger into her cautiously, studying her face to gauge her reaction.  Kiran seemed minutely anxious but when there was no immediate spike of pain, she relaxed and the prince crooked his finger about within her.

“You’re treating me like a dumb virgin,” snapped the Summoner, rocking back against Bruno’s knuckle.

The prince resisted the urge to say: “You’re acting like one.”

Instead, he moved his free hand up to her hip, pinning her in place beneath him.

        “Impatience doesn’t suit you,” he said.

        “Tough,” hissed Kiran, meeting the next pump of Bruno’s finger inside her.

        “Summoner-,” the prince warned.

        “You’re all talk, is that it, Lord Bruno?”

Bruno let out a slow breath, reminding himself that this was Askr’s silly Summoner; her damn tongue ran much too quick for her mind.

        “For all your hurry earlier,” said Kiran, “you’re sure taking your time now.”

She was clearly irritated that she wasn’t getting a rise out of him.

        “Summoner,” said Bruno, pausing so he could lean in close to her ear, “there is _nothing_ I want more than to fuck you until you come dry.  I want to make you scream, to claw at me like a wild animal.  Don’t you _get it_?  I want to break you down and rebuild you for myself.  And I _certainly_ don’t want to share.”

Kiran shuddered and Bruno’s breath was suddenly too hot against the shell of her ear.  He leant down and put his mouth to her earlobe, sucking at her skin.  She gasped at the attention; the sound was too loud and too lewd.

        “It’ll be a real problem if I ruin you though, Summoner,” Bruno said when he withdrew, “because then we won’t get to play anymore.”

Kiran opened her mouth to reply and the prince took the opportunity to taste her again, kissing her deep and desperate.  She writhed beneath him as he returned his hand to her entrance, pushing two fingers into her.

 

        “Is that all this is to you?” the Summoner asked, and her lips tickled Bruno’s own.

        “That depends.”

Kiran shifted her sightless gaze away from him.  That wouldn’t do.  Bruno pumped his fingers deeper into her and the Summoner arched beneath him, lips parting in delicious surprise.

        “Do you wish for this to be something different?” the prince asked.

With Kiran’s attention back upon him, he returned to his achingly slow pace, taking his time working to open her up for him.

        “Maybe,” said the Summoner with uncharacteristic indifference.

        “Oh,” murmured Bruno, “now that’s hardly fair, you know.”

With Kiran distracted by their conversation, the prince readied a third finger.

        “I dunno,” she offered, choosing her words carefully, “I guess maybe-, I wanted-,”

She paused, thinking.

Bruno eased his fingers out of her and thumbed at her clit.  Kiran hissed and the prince wondered if it’d be best to leave that bundle of nerves alone for the time being; the last he wanted to do was frighten her off.

        “Well, yeah, okay.  I guess I wanted something-, _more_ -,” she choked on the last word as Bruno pushed three of his fingers into her.

Kiran’s eyes went wide as the prince immediately began to search for a good rhythm, fingers pumping in and out of her.  The Summoner twisted again beneath him but it only served to drive Bruno’s fingers into her cunt at a different angle.

Kiran gasped at the sensation, screwing her eyes shut and easing back against the sheets, desperate to undo that mistake.

 

Bruno crooked his fingers experimentally, doing his best to stretch her out proper.  At long last, the Summoner allowed herself to make a small sound.

        “Ah, so that’s it,” the prince murmured, victory washing over him like a drunken high, “this is the spot you like, isn’t it, Summoner?”

When Kiran didn’t reply, Bruno couldn’t help but chuckle.

        “No need to get shy now,” he said, and there was a dangerous sort of fondness creeping into his voice, “it’s good to know these things.”

        “Ugh, stop it!  You’re saying such embarrassing stuff!  I’m gonna faint!” Kiran hissed, “How can you be so damn calm?”

        “Because I know how sweet the reward that’s coming will be,” Bruno answered.

As Kiran readied a response, the prince crooked his fingers again, sinking down to his knuckles.

The Summoner slithered out from beneath Bruno’s hand on her hip so she could meet him properly on the next push of his fingers.

And oh Gods, she was so _eager_ to draw him deeper into her.

        “Naughty, Summoner,” Bruno whispered.

He returned his hand to her hip and held her down with renewed strength.  There were far better patches of skin to bruise but this would have to do for now; Bruno was reaching his limit.

        “I _need_ -,” Kiran bit her lip to stop herself from continuing.

        “You need-?”

The Summoner looked away, cheeks dark with embarrassment.

 

Satisfied with his preparation of her, Bruno finally withdrew his fingers from Kiran’s slick cunt and curled his hand around his cock, jerking himself slowly as he took in the view.  The Summoner lay twitching beneath him, clenching and unclenching her fists, so wonderfully needy but unwilling to admit it.

Somehow, that was even better.

Bruno mentally pleaded with the gods to let him remember the look of Kiran splayed across the sheets, chest rising and falling rapidly.  The prince could see the hammering of her heart beneath her left breast.

        “Summoner,” he whispered, and his voice was gruff, “touch yourself.”

        “ _What_ -?” Kiran hissed, incredulous.

        “Please-,” said Bruno, and his tone was dangerously close to a beg.

The Summoner pinked at that and the prince wondered if she got off on the idea of him being beneath her.  She wouldn’t be the first.

        “Alright, yeah, fine,” Kiran muttered, lifting a trembling hand and lowering it between her heavy thighs.

Bruno inhaled sharply through his nose as the Summoner deftly slipped her fingers inside herself with a breathy exhale.  She let her eyes fall closed as she concentrated on working her fingers deeper into her slick cunt.

 

        “I can’t do it like you,” Kiran whispered, annoyed.

Pre-cum beaded at the tip of Bruno’s cock and he swiped it across the head with the pad of his thumb, staring down, entranced, at the Summoner beneath him.

        “That’s alright,” he offered, because there was nothing better to say.

And if there was, Bruno certainly didn’t have the mental capacity to think of it right now.

        “It’s not enough, dammit,” Kiran hissed, shifting her hips back and forth in a desperate effort to drive her own fingers deeper into herself, “I just can’t get deep enough, Bruno-!”

At the unexpected drop of his title, the prince had to still his hand. 

_Too close, devious Summoner.  That was much too close._

The sound of his name on her tongue, so simple and yet so aching, had nearly been enough to send him spilling across her belly.

       

        Kiran manoeuvred, pushing herself up a bit.  She extended a hand towards the prince and Bruno could only blink at her, uncomprehending.

        “Summoner-?”

        “I want-, to touch you,” said Kiran and her cheeks were so very rosy.

Bruno closed his eyes, reminded himself how sweet things would be in a bit, when all their efforts paid off and they could fall into ecstasy together, and then he took the Summoner’s hand.

He guided her to his cock and prayed that he’d have enough self-control to avoid cumming the very second she curled her spindly fingers around his-,

        “ _Kiran-,_ ” he choked as she gripped him.

 _Ro-Ro-,_ his mind corrected uselessly; he wanted to say her true name, not the silly nickname gifted to her by that little drake.

The Summoner was apparently nothing if not efficient; she wasted no time memorising each and every ridge of the prince’s cock, appreciating the gentle curve into the head-,

Kiran snickered when her thumb smeared at Bruno’s pre-cum.  He bucked up into her fist at the attention; damn her.

        “I guess you really are just as human as the rest of us,” she muttered, amused.

        “Watch your tongue, Summoner,” Bruno snapped.

But the venom in his voice was easily dismissed thanks to his breathlessness; damn this Summoner!

The corner of Kiran’s mouth twitched as she resisted a wide grin.

        “In literally any other circumstance, I might actually do as I’m told.  But seeing, Lord Bruno, as I’m holding your honest-to-God _dick_ in my hand, I don’t think you can order me to do anything.”

Bruno let out a low sigh.

        “Yes,” he mused, “and few things are going to bring me greater joy than proving you wrong.”

Kiran’s eyebrows drew together in unsaid confusion. 

The prince didn’t give her time to consider his meaning, however, and instead, tapped the meat of his palm against her temple.

The Summoner released him with a gasp, wide-eyed as she sank back against the sheets.  Her breath came in shallow pants and she tensed up beneath Bruno.

Before Kiran could ask what sort of a spell he’d cast, the prince sent another into her and it left her skin feeling tingly with the static of magic.

 

        “Lord Bruno-,” the Summoner murmured, having finally regained her breath, “I thought we agreed-, not to do magic on me.  What have you done to me now-?”

        “If you must know,” said the prince, ignoring her reminder about their deal, “it was a stun spell, just to-, what did you say-, ‘knock you down a few pegs’?”

        “Well now-,” Kiran hissed, not displeased, “what about the second one?”

That had been a stranger spell; it hadn’t been painful—it had hardly felt like anything at all—but Kiran still felt the charge of energy raising gooseflesh.

        “Oh, yes, I think you’ll find that that one,” said Bruno, as he parted her thighs and angled himself between them, “will make this all the more memorable.”

        “What’s that supposed to-,” she began.

And Bruno simply couldn’t wait for her to finish her damn sentence, instead, pushing her legs wide and guiding himself to her entrance. 

 

        Kiran gasped as the prince eased into her, stretching her insides.

        “Summoner-,” he began, “are you-,”

        “Fine-!” Kiran hissed, her tone a mix of anxiety and impatience, “I’m just peachy, Lord Bruno!”

        “I think I prefer you rosy,” he offered, taking her hands in his own.

The Summoner blinked, startled by the comment.  And then, Bruno watched as the smallest, shiest smile crept across Kiran’s face.

        “Yeah,” she whispered, and her tone was heavy beneath the weight of some memory, “I guess that’s right.”

Bruno, suddenly uncomfortable with that faraway look, bucked up into her and Kiran arched beneath him with a shuddering gasp.

        “Lord-, Bruno-,” the Summoner choked, “I don’t know if I can-,”

        “C’mon,” the prince breathed, folding his fingers between hers, “just take it, Summoner, I know you can.”

        “I don’t-,”

        “You _want_ to,” Bruno murmured, and there was an undercurrent of magic in his tone.

Kiran blinked slowly and then nodded, “I-, I, I do-,”

The prince couldn’t help but grin; despite her strange reactions to his earlier spells, she seemed to have no trouble taking this one.

 

        “That much magic,” the Summoner said, drawing him from his thoughts, “that much magic-, I can handle.”

Bruno blinked.

        “You sensed it-?”

        “I’m Askr’s Summoner,” Kiran reminded, “of course-, I did.”

The prince frowned; how could she be so perceptive and yet so unreceptive at the same time?  He’d assumed the two were mutually exclusive.

But now-,

        “But it-, it’s good,” the Summoner whispered, and her cheeks were hot with embarrassment, “it felt good.”

Bruno stared at her.

        “You-, and I thought you didn’t like to be commanded,” he murmured.

Kiran shrugged beneath him, “I’m a woman of endless contradictions.”

        “But truly?” said Bruno, “you enjoyed that-?”

The Summoner nodded.

        “Yes.  Do it again.  Keep doing it.”

Had the effect really been so positive?  The experimentalist within Bruno couldn’t help but wonder.

        “It-, it, it’s a real turn-on,” Kiran muttered, and her voice was so low it was sultry.

Bruno had to remind himself not to cum right then and there with that kind of information.

 

        Before Kiran could snap at him to hurry up and return to the task at hand, Bruno thrusted back up into her.  The Summoner gasped beneath him, her fingernails digging into his knuckles.

        “Easy, easy,” the prince murmured.

Even if he was trying to bestow an air of calm upon the room, the strain in his voice was undeniable.

        “ _Deeper_ -,” Kiran choked out, squeezing his hands emphatically, “I need more, Lord Bruno-,”

        “Ah, Summoner,” the prince breathed, “but I’d hate to break you.”

        “You won’t,” she reassured softly, desperately, “you won’t.”

        “How can you tell?” Bruno asked, slowing his pace.

He drew back until only the head of his cock rested inside her.

        “You wouldn’t hurt me,” Kiran said, and Bruno wondered if she was simply trying to reassure herself.

_‘You wouldn’t hurt little old me, would you, Prince?’_

        “Not now-,” hissed Bruno, screwing his eyes shut, “please, just a bit more time-,”

        “Lord Bruno-?” Kiran whispered, and the tinge of worry in her voice was enough to drown out that cruel memory that had risen.

        “I-I’m-, it’s nothing,” the prince dismissed quickly, “just an unpleasant thought, that’s all.”

Kiran disentangled her fingers from his, and the expression of worry—or was it pity?—was enough to irritate him. 

Bruno pinned her back against the bed, bucking back into her until he was fully-sheathed in her cunt.

Kiran cried out beneath him and the prince smothered the sound with his mouth, demanding and desperate against hers.

        “Don’t look at me like that,” Bruno murmured, and his breath was hot against her ear, “I don’t want pity from you Summoner, never from you.”

        “Lord Bruno, it’s just-,”

        “I wanted this to be easy,” he ground out, thrusting into her casually as he contemplated his phrasing, “I just wanted an alliance.”

        “You’re the one who kissed me,” reminded Kiran.

        “I know,” scoffed Bruno, angry at himself, “I know, and you-, it’s good.  It’s so, _so_ good.”

Kiran blinked, unsure how to take his words.

        “I don’t want to stop,” Bruno whispered, “I want things like this forever.”

        “Lord Bruno-,”

        “With you beneath me, with those teary eyes and bruised lips, Summoner, I want you gasping and begging, you know.  I want you to crave this, to crave _me_.”

Kiran’s lips parted in soft surprise at his words and the prince ducked down to kiss her again, to taste her and to try to memorise every part of her.

 

It was on the next full thrust that a low sob ripped its way from Kiran’s throat.

“Please-,” she whispered, writhing under the prince, “please, just a bit more-, it’s coming, it’s coming-,”

The heat that had slowly been building in Bruno’s core nearly broke loose.

        “Summoner-, you mustn’t say-,”

The rest of his words were lost as Kiran’s cunt spasmed, clenching desperately around the prince’s cock; every part of her was begging him to cum inside.

The Summoner’s toes curled in ecstasy as she welcomed her orgasm, the electricity of pleasure sending nonsense signals through her nerves.  She gripped Bruno like a vice through it all, body unwilling to released him after he’d brought such delicious pleasure.

Bruno fucked her through it, desperate to chase his own rising need now that she’d met her end.  It was only when Kiran loosened around him that the prince pulled out and spilled himself across her belly, starlight blazing hot behind his eyes.  He felt dizzy as Kiran pulled him down, crushing his lips against hers in a messy kiss.

        “Again,” she slurred against his mouth, “again-, again, again.  I need it, need you, Bruno.”

        “You’re speaking nonsense,” the prince murmured, even as Kiran bucked her hips up, eager for the next round.

Bruno hoped she’d see reason before his remaining self-restraint dwindled down to zero.

        “Please, Prince-,” the Summoner hissed, “mess me up, mess me up-, do all those nasty things you said you would-,”

        “Kiran,” said Bruno, and there was a sternness in his tone, “all in good time.  Come back to me now, won’t you?”

        “I-,”

        “It’s okay, you’re alright,” the prince murmured, reaching down and brushing her choppy fringe from her sweaty forehead, “it’s just the magic dispersing, that’s all.  You’ll be back together in just a moment.”

        “Hold my hand-,” whispered Kiran, “please hold my hand.”

Bruno threaded his fingers between hers without a word.

The Summoner cracked a small smile.  There were unspent tears in her eyes.

        “It’s over now,” Bruno promised, “you did so well, Summoner.”

 _Ro-Ro,_ corrected his mind.

_Don’t be stupid; I’m not going to say that.  I’m not going to call her that.  Not now, not when this is all so new._

(And perhaps even truer than that: Not until the Summoner herself gave Bruno her true name).

Bruno lowered himself down gracelessly beside her, waiting until the Summoner’s pants evened out.

        “All back now?” he asked quietly.

Kiran pinked.

        “About that stuff I said-,”

        “It was the magic,” Bruno dismissed; he didn’t want her to be embarrassed by the things she’d spouted.

The Summoner averted her gaze and laughed.  It seemed hollow.

        “Right,” she said, “of course.  The magic.  Isn’t it always?”

Bruno closed his eyes.  Kiran squeezed his hand before bringing it up between them.

        “Summon-,”

Kiran let her eyes fall shut before she pressed her lips to the prince’s knuckles, her mouth parting gently against his skin in a slow kiss.

Somehow that gesture felt more intimate than anything else they’d done.

        “Lord Bruno,” said the Summoner, “you didn’t cum inside me.”

It was only an observation but for some reason, the prince felt that Kiran was dissatisfied with his actions.  Her voice was scarcely more than a whisper; her throat still raw from all the sounds Bruno had dragged from her.

 

        “I don’t want to burden you any more than I already have,” said Bruno finally.

Kiran opened one eye and glanced at him, confused.

        “And if I’d spilt within you, well-,” he sighed, “that would’ve been the biggest burden I could’ve made you bear.”

Kiran squinted at him.

        “Surely there’s some sort of a spell that prevents-,”

        “There isn’t,” Bruno interrupted, “not one that guarantees-, I couldn’t take that risk.”

The Summoner blinked.

        “You keep talking about risks but you slept with your sister’s enemy,” she said, “what would she do to you if she found out?”

Bruno chuckled joylessly.

        “She’d punish me in the worst way she could think of,” he admitted.

They were both quiet for what felt like a long while.

 

        “Well, as long as you don’t mess me up too bad, you’re welcome to cum wherever you please,” said Kiran airily.

Bruno clambered over her and pinned her against the mattress, swallowing up her cry of surprise in a wet kiss.

The Summoner melted beneath him and Bruno moved to make another mark at her neck, greediness momentarily slipping between the cracks in his princely façade.

        “Okay, okay,” she choked out, breathless, “I won’t say stuff like that.”

        “You have to meet with your princeling,” Bruno reminded her, “so don’t make this any more difficult for me.”

 

        “For _you_?” Kiran echoed incredulous, “what about _me_?  I’m the one who has to limp in there and tip-toe around the reason why I _smell like sex_!”

        “Admittedly,” said the prince, “I am not at fault.”

Kiran went red in the face and Bruno wondered if she’d recognised that he’d been joking.  She stared up at him and a look of hurt flickered across her face.

The prince wanted to snatch back his words, anything to undo and erase that minute pain he’d seen.

        “What?!” she exploded, before he had time to reconsider his words, “You are _absolutely_ at fault!  You’re the one who cast that spell on me and turned me into a needy mess!  I don’t plan to become your _bedslave_ , Bruno!”

        “My… bedslave?” the prince echoed.

The word sent a lick of arousal down Bruno’s spine and he refused to look at Kiran, refused to acknowledge—even merely to himself—that that idea was intriguing.

_It’s not like that.  I don’t want her-, like that._

But a part of him did, didn’t it?  What would be better than Askr’s Summoner eagerly awaiting his returns in the evening after all the battles were done?  What would be better than this Summoner helping Bruno relieve some tension every night?  And could there be something better than being woken up by her mouth upon him, eager to please and pleasure?

Surely not.

Kiran sighed and Bruno shook himself, hurriedly swinging back down next to her; he couldn’t afford to let such thoughts run rampant in his mind, not now, not yet.

“Look,” said the Summoner, steepling her hands beneath her chin thoughtfully, “sleeping with you is fine, and bantering with you is fun, but I don’t want _this_ —my body, or whatever—to become the only reason you want me around.  After we save your sister, what will you do with me?  Discard me?”

Bruno opened his mouth to reply; he wanted desperately to tell her how he desired her mind, her wit, and her unabashed demands even in the face of his princehood.

        “Because I _refuse_ to be hurt like that,” Kiran said with a determination that Bruno envied.

 

        “I’ll… keep that in mind,” he said finally and the Summoner seemed content with that reply.

        “Yeah,” she said flatly, “you do that.”

They laid next to each other for long a while.

        “You look nice like that,” Bruno said before he could stop himself; he swore once again for allowing himself to speak so freely with this Summoner.

Kiran guffawed.

        “Oh yeah?” she said when she had finally regained her breath.

        “Yes,” he breathed, undeterred, “seeing your body on full display, belly coated in my seed-, Summoner, there’s nothing better than that.”

        “Feeling proud of yourself for dominating Askr’s Summoner?” she asked, but there was no venom in her voice.

        “I can’t say that I’m… not proud,” he said with a laugh and a shrug.

Kiran rolled her eyes and shoved him gently, “You’re impossible, Prince.”

 

        “What do _you_ want out of this, Summoner?” Bruno asked suddenly.

He wondered why he hadn’t asked much earlier.

Had he been so enamoured with the idea of seeing Kiran in such a compromising position beneath his Command that he had neglected his main reason in coming here?

        “Dunno,” she said, and Bruno deflated a bit at that non-committal response.

        “I wanted to help you save your sister,” she said, seeming to realise she was being unfair with such an easy reply, “but I can’t deny that you’re quite the handful yourself, Lord Bruno.”

        “Oh?” said the prince, amused.

Kiran’s cheeks pinked.

        “I just can’t figure you out,” she admitted, “and uh-, that’s sorta new to me.  The fact that I can’t control you with my Summoner’s Word is-, it’s-, it, it’s nice.”

        “Why did you agree to let me use my Command on you again?” Bruno asked, genuinely curious.

        “You sounded so excited about it,” Kiran said, averting her gaze with an embarrassed smile, “that I couldn’t deny you.”

        “You certainly seemed to be enjoying yourself,” Bruno commented and Kiran bit her lip.

        “Alright, so maybe I-, want to use you for my own gratification too,” she admitted finally.

 _Ah,_ thought Bruno, _and there it is._

It was just what he wanted to hear, not that the Summoner needed to know that.

 

        “Summoner,” he said, deciding a bit of teasing was in order, “is that what you want, then?  For me to fuck you over and over and over again?”

Kiran whipped around and she stared at him, mouth agape in surprise.

Bruno couldn’t stop there, though, not even if he’d wanted to.  In Kiran’s words—ones he’d heard too often on the battlefield—“Go big or go home.”

“Do you want me to fill you up until you’re brimming with my cum?  How many times will you beg me to fuck you, to keep you plump with the weight of my cock between your thighs?  How often would you prepare yourself, impatiently awaiting my return in the evenings after battle only to pleasure yourself atop me and soak up my seed, Summoner?”

        “ _Bruno_!!” she hissed finally, clapping a hand clumsily over his mouth, “ _please_.”

The ambiguity of her response was not lost on him.

_I could demand the truth with a spell, but…_

Kiran had specifically asked him not to do magic on her.

_But earlier, she wanted me to use the Command-, and she reacted well to those other two-,_

No, that was different.  Bruno sighed and moved her hand from atop his mouth.

 

        “I’m sorry,” he said, “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

        “We can talk about all that stuff later,” she said, “okay?”

If that meant getting a straight answer about just what she wanted with him, Bruno was all for it.

        “Okay,” he said as he clambered from the bed in search of a towel.    

 

        The prince returned to Kiran’s side and wiped her down with a gentleness that she did not associate with him.

        “It would be just like this, though,” he said softly, rubbing circles across her belly, “I’d take care of you, Summoner.  And pleasure you whenever you wanted.  I am not unreasonable; I want you satisfied.”

Bruno tossed the dirtied towel into their pile of clothes.

        “ _Christ_ ,” said Kiran, “give me a warning before you go and say stuff like that-!”

        “Does it arouse you?” Bruno asked, genuinely curious.

        “Now _really_ isn’t the time to figure out my tells, Lord Bruno,” said Kiran, getting to a slow stand.

Seeming embarrassed still by her nakedness, she lifted a hand over her breasts, desperately grasping for some sense of decency.

The prince watched as she reached out her other hand.

        “Summoner, what are you-?”

        “Hush,” she whispered, “I can’t concentrate.”

Intrigued, Bruno went silent and watched as her thick brows drew together.

        “ _Zürruckkommen!_ ” she hissed, and Bruno expected the Breidablik to snap into her hand.

But instead, he was surprised to see a cane jump to her awaiting palm.  Her fingers closed around the head and she felt her way towards her wardrobe.

        “Shall I get you a tunic?” the prince asked, only just remembering what she needed the cane for.

        “That would-, yes,” she said, easing down into the desk chair, “that would be much appreciated.”

 

        Bruno was startled to find only a few garments stored in her wardrobe.

        “Usual Summoner’s garb?”

        “Yes,” answered Kiran, “with the high-necked tunic, please.”

When the prince looked over towards her, he watched as she pressed her fingertips experimentally against the marks he’d made at her throat.

She let out a shuddering breath and Bruno took pleasure in the way she reacted to the spark of pain from his bruises.

        “Hurry and dress,” he said, handing her the crisply folded garments, “I don’t want to be stuck in here alone for longer than necessary.”

Kiran quirked a brow, “Oh?  I thought you liked the solitude.”

        “I’d appreciate another opportunity to put my hands upon you,” Bruno said honestly, “I can’t resist that little shiver of yours, Summoner.”

Kiran pinked and the prince was glad that he hadn’t said what he’d really thought.

_It’s best not to frighten her so soon with my own outlandish demands._

He wished he’d had her ride him; he would’ve loved to see her arching so beautifully for him, driving herself near-mad atop his cock.

        “Go, now,” Bruno said, directing her towards the washroom hurriedly.

_If she stands around so starkly naked for much longer I really will have to consider it…_

 

***

 

        “Everything look to be in order?” Kiran asked, pulling her cloak on and combing her spindly fingers through her hair, pulling it back into its usual braid.

Bruno gazed at her for what felt like a long time.  She looked the same as ever in her Summoner’s garb and yet-,

        “You look lovely,” he said quietly, the words out between his lips before he’d registered them.

Kiran appeared to be studying him intently, though Bruno knew it was impossible.

She lifted her hand again.  The prince waited silently, eager to see what she’d summon next.

        “ _Breidablik!_ ” she called and the weapon careened through the air, slamming into her awaiting palm.

She blinked and squinted at Bruno.

        “You’re so very bright,” Kiran said.

        “You can see me?” he asked.

She shook her head, “Not quite.  Your aura glows a soft blue.  I’ve never seen the sky, you know, but I imagine it looks just like you do.”

 

Bruno blinked; was this the Breidablik’s power at work?  Though he had more questions, the prince didn’t want to make Kiran wait any longer; she seemed apprehensive about her meeting with Alfonse, not that Bruno could blame her.

        “I’ll be going then,” she said, adjusting the Breidablik’s sheath at her hip.

The weapon whirred quietly against her side and her grip on her cane tightened.

        “One more thing, Summoner,” Bruno said, setting a hand on her arm.

She turned to him.

        “Yes, Lord Bruno?”

He ran his knuckles down her cheek and held her steady as he pressed a kiss to her lips.

It was open-mouthed, just as the first one had been; the one that had started all of this.

When he withdrew, Kiran’s cheeks were dusted with blush.  It was a sight that Bruno would never grow tired of.

        “I’ll-, be sure to bring you a change of clothes-,” she said, dazedly.

        “I’ll be waiting,” Bruno said, watching as she limped into the hallway.

He felt a sense of smugness; would the princeling know that it was Bruno who was responsible?

Surely not; the idea that his precious Summoner had shared her bed with a prince of the Emblian Empire was much too far-fetched.

_Which makes all of this even more perfect._

 

        When Kiran arrived at the Main Hall, she caught a glimpse of a familiar red aura as Alfonse worriedly paced the length of the room.

Klein’s colourless form was seated in the corner of the room and Kiran assumed he was reading; her Heroes must’ve taken shifts watching Alfonse.

(Which was certainly quite the chore, given the prince’s inability to sit still).

She tried not to feel guilty over having made all of them wait for her to finish up with Bruno.

_That’s the… kind way of putting it…_

Before she could allow that guilt to fester within her heart any more than it already had, Kiran took a deep breath and strode inside.

Her cane clanged against the cobblestone flooring and announced her presence.

Alfonse’s head snapped up at her arrival and he hurried to her side.

       

“Kiran-,” he breathed, taking her by the arm with uncharacteristic familiarity.

His cautious tone made something soft raise its head within Kiran’s heart and she swallowed thickly, uncertain of why she’d had such a reaction.

        “Summoner,” said Klein, who casually led her to the long table where they planned their strategies.

Kiran nodded her thanks as Klein pulled out a chair for her.

She sank into it and winced, discomforted by the ache between her legs.

_That damned Emblian prince…!_

        “I’ll visit with you and the others later,” she said, giving him a dismissive nod.

The archer bowed and patted her shoulder in wordless support before exiting.  He’d shut the doors behind himself, leaving Kiran and Alfonse alone.

 

        “Kiran,” the prince said, “about earlier-,”

        “I’m sorry,” she said quickly, “I didn’t mean to surprise you.  I handled things poorly, and that-, that, that was really inexcusable.”

The prince blinked.

        “O-oh-,” he said; her remorse had evidently taken him off-guard.

        “I’m sorry too,” Alfonse added, “I didn’t mean to criticise you so suddenly.  It’s just-,”

He looked away and sank into the chair next to her, idly toying with some of their makeshift tactical pieces; it was Grima’s piece that he’d picked up.

        “I wasn’t expecting to see Zacha-, to see Prince Bruno,” he said, correcting himself with obvious displeasure.

Kiran resisted the urge to roll her eyes; she understood Alfonse’s pain but was disappointed that he didn’t seem to realise just how much Bruno had sacrificed to ensure the Askrans’ safety.

_He’d wanted to befriend them and find a way to cure himself and Princess Veronica of their curse… but instead, he became friendless and alone._

It was heart-breaking.

        “I’m sorry,” Alfonse rushed, “I didn’t mean to make you cry, Summoner.”

Kiran lifted a hand and found tears gathering at her chin.

        “Oh,” she laughed uncertainly, “oh, this is a surprise.”

        “I-, I won’t ask any more questions,” Alfonse said, despite being obviously disgruntled with the situation.

        “Prince Bruno asked for my help,” she said honestly; Alfonse deserved some answers.

The prince stared at her, “H-he-, what?”

        “He wants to save his sister from King Surtr,” Kiran elaborated.

Alfonse got to a stand, “Why didn’t he ask all of us, as the Order?”

 

        “Lord Alfonse,” said the Summoner, setting a gentle hand on his arm.

She was careful to keep her tone neutral in an effort to hide her growing annoyance with the way he took such offense to his exclusion.

“Prince Bruno worries over his ability to control himself and his curse around you and Lady Sharena.”

        “But-,”

        “I did not want the two of you hurt,” Kiran said honestly, “and neither did he.  This is the best option.”

        “Kiran,” said Alfonse as he returned to his seat, “I can’t let you go with him.”

She laughed, “With all due respect, Lord Alfonse, you will not stop me.”

        “Stay here, at least,” he said, unbothered by her unspoken challenge.

Kiran blinked; had she heard right?

        “What about Prince Bruno?  He mustn’t fall into Surtr’s hands; he has valuable information.”

That was a bit of a stretch.

_Other than those digits, I don’t think he has much going for him in terms of information but-,_

        “Alright,” said Alfonse, settling, “alright, fine.  But he-,”

        “Stays with me,” Kiran finished, unwilling to budge on that aspect of their agreement, “it’s the only way I’ll feel safe.”

        “You’ll feel safe-?” Alfonse echoed.

        “I can keep an eye on him,” she supplied easily with a small smile, “and if there’s anyone capable of putting a stop to him and the tirade set upon him by his curse, it’s me, Lord Alfonse.”

       

“You’re-, alright now, though, right?  You’re not under one of his spells?” the prince asked.

His concern was endearing, if not misplaced.

 _No, he’s trustworthy.  Well… when it comes to_ me _at least…_

        “I’m fine,” Kiran reassured, patting Alfonse’s thigh.

He jumped at her hand upon him and she laughed it off awkwardly; she’d been so focused on their discussion that she’d forgotten the tense relationship that had been steadily building between them.

_After he retook the Fólkvangr and said all those things to me…_

Things were weird between them.  And, Kiran thought guiltily, that tension had probably resulted in her willingness to entangle herself with Prince Bruno.

        “I should be going, then,” she said, getting to a stand.

It took effort not to wince while Alfonse was watching her so intently.

        “Shall I accompany-,”

        “I actually wanted to speak with Azura,” the Summoner said quickly, eager to separate herself from Alfonse; no good would come from him and Bruno being in close proximity.

 

        “You didn’t want to speak with me,” said Azura, who met Kiran in the hallway.

        “Your endless knowledge surprises me yet again, Mysterious Singer,” said the Summoner.

Azura hid a laugh behind her hand.

        “Shall we walk slower?  You must be sore,” the songstress said quietly.

Kiran pinked, “Wha-?  What makes you say that-?”

        “It was only a hunch,” Azura assured her, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze, “I don’t mean to meddle in your private affairs.”

        “Thanks, Azura.”

        “I suppose Corrin and I will be reading to the young dragons this evening,” the songstress said, voicing her thoughts aloud.

        “Oh, ah-, yes,” said Kiran, ducking her head in apology, “if you would be so kind.”

Azura gave her a small smile but Kiran only realised it when the songstress spoke and it bled into her voice: “You looked happier, Summoner.”

        “What?”

        “When you left your chamber.  I’ve never seen you like that before.”

Kiran blinked and a sheepish smile spread across her face, “Really-?  I was getting pretty nervous about my meeting with Lord Alfonse.”

 

        “Can you truly trust Prince Bruno?”

The Summoner frowned, “I’d like to think so, Azura.  I’d like to think so.”

It was markedly harder to see Bruno as an enemy now that he’d shared Kiran’s bed.  She did not voice her concern aloud, however.

_After all, the true quarrel is between the Askrans and the Emblians.  And I’m… neither…_

She frowned.

        “Oh, that reminds me,” said Azura, drawing the Summoner from her unsettling thoughts.

She handed Kiran an arm-full of crisply folded clothing.

        “Lord Seliph and some of the other Heroes selected a wardrobe for your prince,” she said gently.

        “Thank-, you-,” said Kiran, surprised.

She had the urge to cry again as gratitude swelled in her chest; were these intense emotions an aftereffect of Bruno’s Command spell?

_I’ll have to ask him…_

        “I ought to go and gather the dragons,” said Azura, giving Kiran’s hand one last squeeze.

        “Thanks for everything today, Azura,” said the Summoner with honest gladness, “I mean it.”

        “I know you do,” the songstress said with a pleasant giggle, “I’ll see you around, Kiran.”

 

***

 

        When Kiran reached her bedchamber, she kicked open the door with a long, drawn-out yawn.

When she opened her eyes, she found Bruno’s blue aura pressed up against the wall.  Before him were two hulking dragons.

        “Lord Grima-!  Little Tiki!!” the Summoner exclaimed, voice trembling, “What are the two of you doing-?”

Tiki shifted back first, flinging herself towards the Summoner. 

Kiran sank to the ground, unable to hold the manakete’s weight as Tiki swung against her.  The Summoner’s cane clanged against the cobblestone flooring and rolled a fair distance off until Bruno halted it with the toe of his boot.

The clothes that Kiran had brought for him tumbled across the floor and she sighed.

        “Hello-, hi there-, here I am-!” said Kiran breathlessly, unsure of what had happened in her brief but necessary absence.

        “Summoner,” said Grima, who had evidently shifted back into a mortal form as well, “small Tiki was concerned for your well-being.”

Personally, Kiran was concerned for the well-being of her living space; Grima’s dragon form did not leave much extra room, especially in the Summoner’s bedchamber.

       

“As you can see,” Kiran said, “I’m perfectly fine.”

        “You’re injured,” said Grima and the Summoner whipped around to stare up at him; had he noticed too-?

        “Tiki, up,” said the dragon.

The manakete leapt to her feet with a giggle, “Time for ‘Simon Says’?”

        “Go and wait with Miss Corrin,” said Grima, “I’ll be along in a bit.”

        “’Kay!  See ya,’ Ro-Ro!”

        “See ya, Tiki,” Kiran breathed with the smallest of waves.

_That nickname again…_

Grima pulled Kiran to a stand and pressed her up against one of the walls of her bedchamber.

        “Lord Grima-, what’s-,”

He ducked closer to her and inhaled her scent with a frown.

        “You’re covered in that mage’s smell,” he murmured, “and you’re bruised.”

The Summoner blinked, startled.  Grima lifted a hand and set his fingertips against the column of her neck.

He applied only the briefest of pressure to her skin and the fabric of her collar chafed uncomfortably against Bruno’s marks.

Kiran sucked in a shallow breath; it was times like these that she remembered Grima was actually a draconic god capable of destroying worlds.

        “Lord Gri-,”

 

        “Take your hands off her, Dragon,” said Bruno, seeming to return to himself.

        “Lord Bruno-,” Kiran warned; this was the last thing any of them needed…

 _Somehow, I would’ve preferred it be Lord Alfonse in this situation; how is_ this _worse than_ that _-?!_

        “It would take no effort to crush you, Worm,” said Grima, not even honouring Bruno with a glance.

He ran his thumb across Kiran’s cheek.  For a long moment, he seemed to contemplate marking her for himself, just to prove a point to Prince Bruno.

        “Summon me once in a while when you have need of me,” Grima finally say, his voice husky, “I am much more capable than those you surround yourself with, Summoner.”

        “Thank you for your kindness,” Kiran whispered, sweeping her cloak in an impromptu curtsy as Grima stepped away from her.

        “I will take my leave,” he said, gaze flickering only minutely upon Bruno.

Deeming the prince as no immediate threat, the dragon sneered at him and promptly exited.

 

        “So,” said Kiran, turning back to Bruno once they were alone, “may I ask what you were doing with my dragons?”

        “They came here looking for you,” the prince said, “the little one wanted a story.”

Kiran realised, with a pang of heavy guilt, that she’d promised young Tiki another fairytale.

        “Shit,” she breathed, “I completely forgot.”

        “You look exhausted,” said Bruno, coming towards her and smoothing her wild hair as he pushed the head of Kiran’s cane into her empty hand.

        “I’m sleepy,” Kiran agreed, stifling another yawn with her free hand.

She made her way back over to where Bruno’s clothes were sprawled across the floor and went to her knees to gather them up; they’d wrinkle if they weren’t hung up soon.

        “These were for you,” the Summoner explained, “I didn’t mean to drop them.”

        “A young dragon got a sneak attack in,” said Bruno, sinking to his knees beside her and hurriedly collecting the garments so that Kiran wouldn’t have to flounder for them, “those are the worst kind; a backstabber’s move.”

        “Sneak attacks suck,” Kiran agreed with a tired smile as she got to a stand; it took great effort and the ache between her legs only worsened at the movement, “and backstabbers are worse.”

 

        Bruno sat the stack of clothes on the desk and when he turned back to face the Summoner, he saw her totter unsteadily.

        “If you’re exhausted, all you must do is say,” the prince said, disarmed by her sudden fragility as he swept her into his arms; this was a side of the Summoner he’d never seen.

        “I-, I’m just a bit overwhelmed,” she admitted, refusing to meet his gaze, “a lot happened today.  That’s all.”

        “You should bathe,” suggested Bruno, carrying her into the washroom.

        “I’d really rather just-,”

        “It’ll soothe your ache,” the prince explained, setting her back on her feet gently.

She blinked, surprised by the consideration as the prince bent to run the water.

        “Oh,” Kiran said, “okay.”

 

Without preamble, the Summoner began to disrobe, removing each layer of her Summoner’s garb with practiced ease.

Bruno himself had already slipped into the wide bath, carefully watching as Kiran reached blindly for the low edge of the tub.

The prince clasped her hand and guided her into the bath quietly.

        “Why are you in here too?” Kiran asked with a small laugh as she settled with a relieved sigh.

        “I like the heat,” Bruno answered, “and it gives me another chance to see that body of yours.”

        “It’s nothing special,” Kiran reassured.

Bruno closed his eyes.

_My last suitress froze.  She froze she froze she froze she fr_

        “On the contrary,” said the prince, “I think you’re very special, Summoner.”

        “Why?  Because I didn’t split in two on your cock earlier?” she said with another laugh.

        “That is… one reason,” the prince allowed; it was better for her to think that than to know the truth.

Kiran leant back and rested her head on the edge of the tub, letting out a sigh.

        “This is a wide bath,” Bruno observed; it had no business being so large in comparison to the room itself.

        “Nice, isn’t it?” breathed Kiran.

The prince hummed in agreement, “Nicer with you in it, Summoner.”

She rolled her eyes, “The flirtation never stops with you, does it?”

        “If it bothers you, I’ll stop,” Bruno promised.

        “I like your quick tongue,” Kiran replied easily; there weren’t many in Askr who’d snap back at her quite like Prince Bruno would.

The prince chuckled, “Shall I show you just what this quick tongue can do?”

Kiran turned to eye him.

 

        “You’re quite bold this evening, Lord Bruno,” said Kiran with a small laugh.

        “I desire you,” was the prince’s easy reply, “and both of us want the same thing: for you to be dominated by me.”

        “You’re the worst,” Kiran deadpanned, though there was no venom in her voice.

        “It’s easier if you just say what you want,” Bruno reminded without mercy.

The Summoner groaned.

        “Alright,” she said with a long sigh, “alright, fine.  What do you want to know?”

        “Why don’t you just show me?” Bruno asked, and the Summoner could hear his grin bleed through his words.

She shook her head.

        “Your lack of patience is off-putting,” Kiran said, squinting at him.

Bruno only chuckled.

        “It is only the result in my being near you, Summoner,” he replied.

Kiran snorted, “Oh?  You’re going to blame _me_ for your arousal, Lord Bruno?”

        “I cannot help what I feel and what it makes me want to do to you, Kiran.”

At the sound of the name, she tensed.  Bruno wasn’t sure if it was a good reaction or not.

_But calling her anything else right now seems a bit…_

       

“Do remember, you _want_ me to do this,” the prince reminded, and Kiran was surprised once more by his ability to read her so easily.

        “That’s-,”

        “It’s alright to admit it,” Bruno said, and his breath was hot against the Summoner’s shoulder, “if you want to be commanded, I’m more than willing to oblige.”

        “Oh, I have no doubt,” Kiran shot back.

Bruno reached over and put a hand to the back of her neck as he kissed her.

        “Now who’s desperate?” the Summoner muttered when he pulled away.

        “Tell me what you want,” Bruno said.

Kiran sighed; part of her had hoped he’d let the subject go.

_And yet another part of me…_

        “Augh,” she breathed, “fine, fine.  Let’s get out of this water, though, I don’t wanna get pruney.”

        “Your wish is my command,” said Bruno as he helped her to a stand.

        “Yeah, I get a feeling that’s not really true,” Kiran mumbled as the prince handed her a towel.

        “Who can say?” said Bruno with a grin; he would never tire of her snappy replies.

_It’ll be different this time.  I’m sure of it.  Things won’t end up like they did last time.  I won’t let them._

And though he’d been so careful and cautious in his approach, Bruno felt the undeniable seed of hope blooming in his chest.

And maybe… it was time for him to accept that hope.

The prince closed his eyes and welcomed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this vanilla ending is so close to my heart and my love for bruno will literally never die


	3. Misconceptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Bruno and the Summoner decide that it is time to devise a plan in their rescue of Princess Veronica. Despite their initial determination, it is crippled in the face of adversity; options must be weighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are heating up! (and not in the sexy way)

Kiran awoke the following afternoon to Prince Bruno’s big hand snaking up the front of her silky sleep blouse.

The Summoner shifted, pressing her back up against the prince’s chest so he could have better access to her body.

In such a position, it took some effort for Kiran to recall how they’d ended up this way.

 

        “ _I have a proposal_ ,” Bruno had said over a small dinner the previous evening; they’d eaten late into the night to avoid any unwanted attention.  (Especially attention from a certain Askran Prince).

Kiran had asked him to continue, interested in what he had to say.  The prince had explained that during Kiran’s absence—during her meeting with Alfonse—he’d concocted a tentative plan on rescuing his sister.

        “ _We should scout out the border first_ ,” Bruno had said with a tactical wisdom Kiran did not associate with him.

But, then again, he was nothing if not careful; his agonising over the risks he’d taken to secure the Summoner’s help served as evidence enough.

        “ _What do you think, Summoner_?”

And then the memory merged with the present as Bruno’s husky voice tickled Kiran’s ear.

 

        “ _Summoner_ ,” the prince breathed, and Kiran could feel the beat of his heart against her shoulder blade.

His palm was warm as he trailed his hand up her belly, mapping out her skin.

She arched involuntarily as his fingers found the gentle curve of her breast, exploring her supple flesh with devious curiosity.

        “ _This_ is certainly a way to be woken,” Kiran said breathlessly as Bruno massaged her sensitive skin.

        “You’ve done so much for me,” the prince answered, lips moving against her shoulder, “the least I could do to repay you would be granting a bit of sweet relief.”

        “Relief?” laughed Kiran, “from what?”

She felt him shrug at her back and his hand moved to her other breast, squeezing at her deliciously.

        “Perhaps that was not the proper word,” he mused, nosing his way through her cloudy hair to press a feathery kiss to the nape of her neck.

Kiran shivered and she felt Bruno smile against her skin.

        “A more suitable word might’ve been… _ecstasy_ ,” he corrected, adjusting so he could suck a dark mark over her pulsepoint.

 

        Kiran shuddered at the sensation of his teeth digging into her skin and she let out a breathless gasp, craning her neck to grant him more access to her milky skin.

Bruno rolled her nipple beneath his thumb and the Summoner arched again with the smallest of whimpers.

        “ _Yes_ ,” the prince breathed against her skin, “make more of those lovely sounds for me, Summoner, only ever for me.”

Bruno was entranced by this side of her, so desperate for his touch and unabashedly needy beneath him.

 _This side of her that only_ I _am privy to…_

The prince marked her again, sucking feverishly at her neck and Kiran trembled at the attention.

        “Please-,” she hissed, hand going to his thigh and fingernails digging into the fabric of his silk trousers, “ _please-,_ ”

Bruno chuckled against her, encouraged by her aching reaction to his touch.

        “ _Bruno_ -,” she choked out, gaze glassy.

 _Oh, now I can’t resist_ that _,_ the prince thought but didn’t say.

He flipped Kiran onto her back and knocked the wind right out of her.

 

        “ _Sweet Embla_ ,” he swore, pinning her beneath him, “I want to devour you.”

Kiran’s chest rose and fell hurriedly, her breaths puffing into Bruno’s face in short pants.

        “What I wouldn’t give to have you at my beck and call,” he whispered, “to have you ready and willing to warm my cock.”

At his words, Kiran closed her eyes and swallowed thickly.  Bruno watched, mesmerised, as her throat bobbed.

        “To know that you ache without me inside you, Kiran,” he breathed softly.

And then, as the Summoner tried to recover from his words, Bruno added: “Did you feel that way when you went to visit the princeling?  Did the mere thought of what we did in secret make you wet before him?”

        “L-Lord Bruno-, please-,”

        “And what of your dragon god?  Did it arouse you when he touched the marks I made?  Did you tremble at the thought of my mouth upon you once again?”

The Summoner shook beneath him and Bruno carefully lowered one of his hands between her legs, fingers ghosting over the fabric of her panties.

 

        “Kiran,” he breathed against her neck, and her gaze flickered to his face.

It was as though she were awaiting his command; her obedience in the face of his desire was most welcome.

        “You haven’t the slightest idea what effort it took,” he said, “to keep myself from waking you in the dead of night and ordering you to ride me until you tired yourself out atop my cock, Summoner.”

With minimal encouragement from Bruno, Kiran spread her legs, granting him better access to her slickening cunt.

        “There you go,” the prince praised softly as he nudged her panties aside and felt her wet, “already so eager for me.”

        “I-, I’m sorry,” she whispered, and Bruno realised she’d taken his praise poorly, “I can’t help it.”

        “No, no,” he said quickly, realising she’d misunderstood his meaning, “I’m flattered by your readiness.”

        “Oh,” Kiran said, and her voice was very small.

 

        “Summoner,” Bruno breathed, lifting his free hand to trace a gentle line across her rosy cheek, “I don’t know what sort of suffering you’ve experienced and it isn’t my place to ask, but-,”

        “You’re a prince,” she snapped back tartly, “I’m confident you can ask whatever you damn well please, Lord Bruno.”

        “Speak like that to me again and I won’t be gentle with you anymore, Miss Summoner,” said the prince, voice gruff.

Kiran snorted, “Do your worst, Prince.”

        “I’ll make you eat those words, you arrogant girl,” Bruno hissed, pressing a flurry of kisses to her collar.

The Summoner giggled and welcomed his touches, hands tentatively exploring his back as he peppered kisses up the column of her neck.

He withdrew his hand from beneath her thighs, deciding to wait on fucking her again so soon.

 

        “I like that,” Bruno said, pausing at her jaw to whisper his words against her skin, “I like it when you touch me.  Do it more.”

        “You’re too demanding,” Kiran replied, but her exploration of his shoulder blades didn’t cease.

        “Oh?” said the prince and the Summoner could hear his smile, “are you planning to put me in my place?”

 

        “Perhaps,” was Kiran’s soft answer, “though I haven’t decided quite yet.”

She hooked her ankles over his hips and the prince let out a contemplative hum.

        “Undecided you say?”

        “Maybe dominating a prince wouldn’t be too bad,” the Summoner amended quietly.

        “You might come to find that you quite like it,” Bruno provided before returning his lips to her throat.

Kiran tipped her head to one side and closed her eyes, focusing on the feel of the prince’s mouth against her skin.

She lifted her hands and trailed her fingers through his hair.  It was soft and smelt faintly of lavender.

The Summoner inhaled deeply and then rested her head back against the mountain of pillows behind her.

        “You smell nice,” Kiran said softly and Bruno’s mouth froze at her throat.

        “Like lupines,” she added, “it’s making me… sleepy.”

        “Shall we rest a bit longer then, Summoner?” Bruno asked; he certainly didn’t want to wear her out so soon.

She hummed thoughtfully.

        “Lord Bruno?” she said finally.

        “Yes?” he asked, leaning back to look down into her face.

Kiran shifted with him, legs still hooked around his middle; not that Bruno minded.

        “Are you going to fuck me?” she asked.

 

The prince forced himself to take a slow inhale; he prayed it did not reveal his true feelings.

        “Summoner,” he said curtly, “when you say things like that, it is very difficult to resist you.  I want many things that a prince should not.”

        “A prince can have whatever he wants,” Kiran reminded, unbothered by his obvious aching desires, “that sorta comes with the territory.”

        “Do not misunderstand,” Bruno warned, seeming irritated that she didn’t grasp the situation, “I want to ravage you.  I want to defile you and to wreck you beyond repair, Summoner.  Though I may have control now, there is no telling when my patience will wear out.”

        “I am not afraid of you.”

        “You should be.”

        “You’ve given me no reason to be, Lord Bruno!”

The prince put his hand to her throat and applied more pressure than was comfortable.

        “Do you not remember that I attempted to kill you in the Ruins, Kiran?”

She raised her grey gaze to his face and stared at him wordlessly.

He tightened his grip.

        “I won’t fight you,” the Summoner whispered before Bruno’s fingers dug into her skin.

Her eyelids fluttered but still, she did not raise a hand against him.

The prince released her with a heavy sigh.  Kiran lifted her hands slowly and pulled him closer so she could press a gentle kiss to his forehead.

        “I will never fight you,” she breathed.

 

Bruno shook his head, “How can you be this way?  I’ve stood as your enemy numerous times on the battlefield and my sister wants all of Askr crushed beneath her heel.  How can you stand to share your bed with me?  How can you-,”

        “Lord Bruno,” she interrupted softly, “I know that there is kindness at your core.”

The prince laughed.

        “You know nothing about me, Summoner.”

        “There is plenty of time to tell me about yourself,” Kiran reassured, undeterred, “but we’ll take it at your pace.  For now, help me get dressed.  We need to scout the border today, right?”

The prince shook his head but did not object, getting to a slow stand and stretching; he hadn’t slept this well in a long while.

       

“You’re running out of high-necked tunics,” Bruno commented, peering into her wardrobe.

        “Lemme see,” said Kiran, stepping to his side.

The prince moved to allow her better access and it was only when she giggled that he realised she was teasing him.

        “Oh, I do wonder!” he breathed, elbowing her playfully, “just how much can a blind Summoner see in here?”

        “You were so serious!” Kiran laughed, “I had to do it!”

Bruno chuckled, trying to silence the growing tenderness in his heart.

 

        “Here, then,” he said, pressing a fresh set of Summoner’s garb to her chest, “white and gold.  Askran colours.  It suits you.”

At the mention of Askr, Kiran’s gaze narrowed.  Bruno wondered why; had he upset her by making such a comment?

        “Perhaps black and white would suit me better,” the Summoner mused quietly.

For a long moment after she’d shuffled into the washroom, Bruno wondered if he’d simply imagined it.

_Surely she wouldn’t insinuate a union of Askran and Emblian-,_

 

 

***

 

        Bruno had silently fretted over his receiving into Askr as Kiran prepared to leave for the day.

        “Don’t be so nervous,” she said, surprising him—for someone so blind, she was certainly very perceptive— “no one will bother you, Lord Bruno.”

        “I do not want to burden you.”

He followed Kiran into the corridor and she paused to smooth the front of her tunic.

        “Again with the burdening,” the Summoner muttered, “if I didn’t want to be burdened by you, Lord Bruno, I wouldn’t have welcomed you into my bed so easily.  Not to mention my unspoken willingness to ride you until you spent yourself in my cunt.”

The prince sucked in a breath and clenched his hands into fists.

        “Summoner-,” he warned.

        “What?” she asked and he could see the laughter crouching in the corners of her eyes, “I speak only the truth.”

        “If you think I won’t take you right now up against one of these walls like a desperate nobleman takes a half-quid whore, you’re dead wrong, Summoner.”

Kiran only laughed.

 

        “Don’t test me,” the prince cautioned, “I would like nothing more than to have you gasping for me with no regard for who hears you.”

She pinked and Bruno hummed appreciatively, “Yes, I much prefer you that way.”

        “Quiet and embarrassed?” she demanded, barking a laugh, “you’ll get no such thing from a Summoner like me, Lord Bruno.  If you desire a docile dame, you’d have much more luck in your own kingdom.”

At the mention of Embla—and worse still, her noblewomen—Bruno stiffened.

Kiran bit her lip and recoiled a bit, as though realising how hurtful her words had been.

        “I-,”

        “No,” said Bruno, stopping her short, “you’re right.  I appreciate your wit; no one challenges me quite like you do, Summoner.  Your defiance is most welcome.”

 

        “Welp,” said Kiran, sounding genuinely surprised, “turns out being a rebel without a cause actually _did_ work out as a career path.  So, take _that_ , Mom.”

Bruno blinked, confused.

        “But, you _do_ have a cause, don’t you?”

        “Huh?”

That’s _what he picked out-?_

Bruno shifted uncertainly from one foot to the other.

        “You agreed to help me save my sister,” he reminded her, “I think that certainly qualifies as a cause.  Not to mention your involvement—your necessary existence, I should say—within the Order of Heroes.”

Kiran blinked and the prince watched her cheeks rosy.

        “R-right, yeah,” she said flatly, “that’s very true, Lord Bruno.”

He chuckled and took her hand, “Come, now.  We mustn’t waste the day; I don’t want you anywhere near the border when night falls.”

        “Uh-oh,” laughed Kiran, “did you accidentally catch a few feelings for me, Prince?”

        “My feelings towards you are not new,” Bruno said honestly.

The Summoner laughed uncertainly, “I see.”

 

***

 

        “Summoner!  Heads up!”

At the sound of the call, Kiran took Bruno’s hand and she shoved him backwards, ducking out of the way herself as a lancepoint came sweeping through the air.

        “Give me a proper warning next time, dammit!” she hissed, righting herself and her prince.

        “What-,”

        “Lord Ephraim,” Kiran greeted easily, squeezing Bruno’s hand, “I see you’re diligent in your training like always.”

Innes was at his side, pouty as ever.

        “Lady Summoner,” Innes said without preamble, “do come and assist our lancers; they seem to be having a few difficulties.”

        “Yes,” agreed Kiran sarcastically, “I’m sure you—an archer prince—would know all about that, would you not?”

        “I’m expected to master a variety of weaponry,” Innes snapped back.

        “Sure, sure,” said Kiran with a sigh, “but I’ve got a pretty pressing matter to attend to, bow boy.  So I’m gonna have to decline.”

Innes snorted, “What sort of matter is so important, pray tell?  Must you return to comfort your young prince?  No good will come of you mothering him, you know.”

Bruno bristled at the implication and Kiran worried her teeth against her bottom lip.

        “Ah,” she said softly, “well, that’s-,”

        “What is he talking about, Summoner?” asked Bruno with a delicate softness that Kiran didn’t like.

She didn’t meet his gaze.

        “It’s-,”

        “Surely you can spare a little time,” said Ephraim quickly—how he’d sensed such tension, Kiran would never be sure—“I wanted a second opinion when it came to proper stances.”

Kiran idled for a moment, seeming to debate silently.

        “Please,” said Bruno gesturing and surprising all of them, “lead the way, Prince Ephraim.  If nothing else, I’d like a look at these lancers.”

        “Surely not for your own malicious personal gain, I hope,” muttered Innes.

Kiran let out a frustrated sigh and trailed after him haughtily.  
 

Ephraim came to the Summoner’s other side and she sensed his gaze upon her.

        “What?” she asked.

        “You’ve brought that mage knight into Askr,” he said, more in observation than anything else; whatever he was getting at, he didn’t seem inclined to speak it plainly.

        “He needs my help,” she said.

        “ _Your_ help?” clarified Ephraim, “or the Order’s?”

Kiran glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

        “Mine.”

The Restoration Lord nodded.   

        “Remember what I taught you,” he reminded, but Kiran could hear the careful concern in his voice.

She was touched.

        “Granted I find a suitable lance,” she swore, “I’ll do my best to remember your lessons.”

        “That’s my girl,” said Ephraim, ruffling her cloudy hair.

Kiran laughed and the lancer took her hand, breaking into a run, “C’mon!  You don’t have much time, right?”

        “R-right-,” she muttered, disarmed by his sudden enthusiasm.

They’d been parted from Bruno only briefly, but during that time, Ephraim frowned.

        “I’m not a fan of magic,” he admitted, and it was only when Kiran heard Eirika and Lyon approaching that she remembered why.

        “So guard your heart,” he whispered.

But just as Kiran opened her mouth to ask for an explanation, Bruno was back at her side, and Eirika was giggling quietly as Ephraim teased Lyon.

 

        “It is a mystery,” said Bruno, “how you’ve avoided breaking your pretty little neck, Summoner.”

Kiran chuckled softly, “Oh?”

        “I don’t think it wise for someone like yourself to go sprinting across these rolling plains,” he warned pointedly.

        “Don’t tell me you were concerned for me, Lord Bruno,” she said with another laugh, “I’m capable of handling myself even without my trusty cane.”

        “Yes, I do wonder about that,” he muttered as she hurried to meet her Heroes.

Innes was shouting something incomprehensible and Kiran swore colourfully at him.

Bruno sighed and followed after them, studying the Summoner and her Heroes as he went.

 

        “Look here, now,” said Innes, pointing, “their form is all wrong!”

        “Maybe you should pick up a lance and show us proper then, Brother!”

It was Tana’s sunny voice and Kiran giggled to herself as she imagined poor Innes pinking at the suggestion.

        “Th-that’s out of the question,” he said quickly.

Kiran shoved him lightly, “You should really explain to them what’s wrong, bow boy.  I think it’d really help them improve.”

        “Lady Summoner-,” he warned.

        “Set your shoulders back,” said Bruno, surprising them all for the second time, “and keep your spine straight.”

He made his way into the field and helped Nephenee adjust her arms proper.

“That’s-, I reckon that’s a load better,” she mumbled and ducked, watching Bruno from beneath the shadow of her helmet.

“Your form has already improved greatly,” Bruno encouraged, taking a step back.

Lady Robin and Princess Hinoka came to her side, studying Nephenee’s stance and mimicking it.

 

“Colour me surprised,” said Kiran, who Bruno had nearly missed altogether—he still wasn’t quite used to her small stature—“I didn’t take you for one so eager to help the enemy.”

Bruno stilled and the Summoner wondered if she’d made a grave mistake in her wording.

“Yes,” the prince agreed, which was somehow worse, “it isn’t like me.  Perhaps I simply wanted that arrogant prince of Frelia to hush before I sent him back to his own world.”

Kiran frowned at the unspoken threat.

“Lord-,”

“Do you truly permit him to speak to you that way?”

The Summoner’s frown deepened, “It’s difficult to explain, but Innes really does have our best interests at heart; he’s just a bit bad at vocalising things properly.”

        “You could halt him with a mere use of the Summoner’s Word.  Why don’t you?”

She shrugged.

Bruno seemed unconvinced by her explanation but didn’t push her on it.

Kiran let out a sigh and reached for his hand.  After only a moment’s hesitation, the prince’s palm warmed her own.

“Are you ready, then?” she asked, “Or did you want to help out a bit more?”

Bruno was preparing to say something but them he hummed disapprovingly.

“I think I’ve overstayed my welcome.”

Kiran blinked, “What?”

“Your princess comes calling,” the prince supplied.

At the mention of Sharena, Kiran recalled how eager she’d been to reunite with Zacharias; she’d wanted to display all her new skills.

“We should go,” said Bruno.

 

“There was so much she wanted to show you,” Kiran said softly, feeling guilty for turning her back on Sharena.

The prince shook his head, “That person wasn’t me.  Zacharias doesn’t exist.  I have been and always will be Bruno of Embla.”

        “They met you as Zacharias,” said the Summoner.

        “I used that persona as a means to an end,” he said without remorse, “I took advantage of their kindness.  And it is the same with you.”

Kiran frowned at him, “That wasn’t very nice of you to say, Lord Bruno.”

        “I am sorry,” the prince replied, but he was simply apologising for having hurt her feelings, not for having said the truth.

 

***

 

        “Are we nearly to the border?” asked Kiran, who shifted uncomfortably atop Bruno’s mount.

He chuckled, amused by her inability to sit still.

        “We’re close,” he reassured, “though I’m sure you’re a long way from relief.”

She let out an exasperated sigh, “Don’t remind me.”

Kiran had lifted her hood up once they’d passed through Askr’s gates and Bruno felt as though that small action had put an ocean of distance between them.

        “If you require a rest,” the prince said, “do tell, Summoner.  I am not unreasonable.”

        “I disagree,” Kiran muttered, “but I’ll do my best to give you fair warning.”

Bruno frowned, unsure of how to interpret that response.

        “Oh, yes,” she said, as though just remembering something, “please just be-, sure to catch me.”

Kiran laughed, amused by something unknown to Bruno, but there was an undeniable shake of worry in her tone; the prince didn’t miss it.

        “Most certainly,” he said instead of asking for an explanation; he was sure he’d understand when the time came.

 

        “Something’s bothering me,” said Kiran as Bruno helped her dismount.

        “Nothing too terrible, I hope,” was the prince’s reply.

Kiran laughed and shook her head, “No, it’s just-, when we save Princess Veronica, how are you going to keep her safe in Embla?  Don’t you think Múspell will come after her?”

        “Why would they?  Surtr doesn’t truly need my sister’s help in his conquests.”

Kiran frowned.

        “She can close the gates to other realms,” the Summoner said, “that’s been a problem for the Order; why not King Surtr as well?”

        “He has no reason to worry about the gates being left open,” was Bruno’s reply, “and, more to the point, as long as he’s in possession of the Flame, Heroes pose him no danger.”

        “Even if they’re beneath your contract?”

        “My sister’s contract,” Bruno corrected, “I’m not one to take pleasure in forcing them to obey my will.”

        “You seem to have no trouble with me,” Kiran muttered.

Bruno chuckled.

        “You’re the exception, Summoner.  I am enamoured with your defiance; no one has ever snapped at me with such biting replies and such scathing wit.  It is most welcome.”

Kiran snorted.

        “I’m glad you enjoy my chatter,” she mumbled, “you’d be the first.”

 

        Bruno wanted to ask about her past; about her blindness and the reasons she’d kept it secret from many of her Heroes as well as Alfonse.

He wanted to inquire about her life before Askr, before she’d been forced into the role of a Summoner.

And then, of course, he wanted to know all he could about her Summoning tool; how did it work around her blindness?  Did it help her gain a second sight—a tactical look at the battlefield?

        “Summoner-,”

        “Let’s rest,” she said, slowing.

Bruno blinked and propped his mask atop his head, watching as Kiran stopped her pacing.

        “Are you alright?” he asked, worrying again over her earlier warning.

        “Fine, fine,” she breathed, waving off his concern, “just winded.  I don’t-, do much aside from Summon, you know.  I’m sorta out of shape!”

        “I like your shape,” said Bruno.

Kiran giggled, “Yeah, I do too. But, uh, that’s not really what I meant.”

        “I know.”

        “Yeah, I know that too,” she muttered with a small smile.

Bruno glanced out across the field.  They were right along the border between Nifl and Múspell.

 

        “Are you cold?” he asked as he sat down and leant back against one of the surrounding tree’s thick trunk.

He put a hand to the soft earth and then wondered if the Summoner’s present attire was sufficient.

        “Just a bit,” Kiran said, “nothing I can’t handle.  It’s not like I haven’t been cold before, you know.”

        “Come here,” said Bruno, and the Summoner clambered easily into his lap.

        “I’m glad that this position no longer causes you such distress,” the prince said once she settled against his chest.

        “In comparison to me gasping your name last night, I should say so,” agreed Kiran haughtily.

Bruno chuckled.

        “Peace,” he said, running his thumb across the back of her hand, “I don’t mean to antagonise you, Summoner.  I quite like you here.”

        “What, in your lap?”

        “It feels right,” said Bruno without remorse.

Kiran pinked and the prince grinned, ever-glad that she was so easy to rile.

        “Are you tired?” he asked, wondering if, despite what she’d said, Summoning took great effort.

        “Yeah,” Kiran said, and was evidently too sleepy to put up a front.

Bruno hooked his hands around her middle, resting his wrists at her hips and lacing his fingers across her belly.

 

        “There’s really no absolute contraception spell?” Kiran asked softly, lifting a hand to set over his own.

Bruno stiffened at her back, the only evidence that he was bothered by the inquiry.

        “I-, I don’t mean to doubt you,” she said, sensing his discomfort.

        “That isn’t the issue,” said Bruno with careful neutrality, “I know that your desires conflict with my own in this regard.”

        “I think you’re against yourself a bit too,” Kiran commented and Bruno laughed joylessly.

        “There may be some truth to that,” the prince agreed, “but I assure you, it isn’t without reason.”

        “Do you wanna talk about it?” asked Kiran.

It was an invitation; she did not demand anything from him on the subject.

_Not like-,_

Bruno closed his eyes and rested his chin on her shoulder.

       

“I do not want you to pity me,” he said softly, “for no one regretted what they did.”

        “Not you?”

        “I had no say in things at the time,” said Bruno.

He went quiet for a long while and Kiran lifted a hand, brushing his fringe out of his face.

        “It was a few decades ago,” the prince said finally, “my father, the Emperor of Embla, was a man who wanted to conquer.  He desired not only land, but also knowledge.”

Kiran hummed in acknowledgement, eager for Bruno to continue.

        “He was a pioneer when it came to the magical arts,” the prince provided after a moment, “and even now, my sister pours over his tomes, each filled with half-forged spells.”

        “He was a spellcrafter?” 

That was something that Kiran had only ever read about; they were an extremely rare sort when it came to mages, and highly sought after for that reason.

        “Yes,” said Bruno, “and quite the talented one.  Though, it is no surprise; he had quite the motivator by his side.”

        “Who?”

Bruno smile at the memory.

        “My mother.”

 

***

 

        “Wait, what does this have to do with the contraception spell?” Kiran asked, frowning.

Bruno sighed, “My father thought he’d perfected it.  But-,”

        “ _You’re_ here,” the Summoner whispered, suddenly realising.

The prince nodded, “That’s right.  I’m their son that should’ve never been.”

The Summoner climbed from his lap and straightened.  For a moment, Bruno feared he’d somehow upset her.  Or worse, that he’d disgusted her with this information.

But Kiran flung back her hood and offered her hand to him.

        “Come here,” she said softly.

There was no command in her voice but Bruno felt compelled to do as she’d said.

He got to a stand and laced his fingers between hers, confused.

        “What’s-,”

Kiran hummed a quiet tune thoughtfully.    

She paused only to speak.

“Dance with me,” she said “and know that I am glad you’re here.”

Bruno chuckled and put his free hand to her waist, pulling her against him with undisguised possessiveness.

        “Oh?  I’ve been your enemy for a long while, Summoner.  Yet still, you’re bold enough to say that?”

        “How soon did you forget all that you’ve done to help me?” asked Kiran, studying his face.

Bruno lifted a brow, “Do tell.”

        “You warned me about the Ruins, when Princess Veronica was aiming to destroy them,” she said, “and then when she nearly closed me in another world, it was your voice that reached me, Lord Bruno; you were the one to guide me back to Zenith.”

He was quiet for a long while and Kiran stepped closer to him, drinking in his light lupine scent.

 

        “I said it earlier and I will say it again, Lord Bruno.  As many times as it takes.  I will _always_ remind you that there is kindness in your heart.”

Bruno took a step and Kiran moved easily with him, humming.  There were moments when the prince was certain he knew the tune but just when he was about to join in, the Summoner’s melody morphed again.  They spun in a slow circle together and Kiran hummed her little song until it devolved into a soft chuckle.

        “This is so silly,” she said, but her small smile did not waver.

        “I’m enjoying myself,” was Bruno’s honest reply; he’d never done anything like this.

The closest he’d ever gotten to this sort of carefree dancing was back at one of Embla’s annual Masques.

_And that hardly counts, especially given-,_

        “I don’t know how to dance,” said Kiran as she stepped on Bruno’s boot.

        “I could teach you,” he said as she let out a worried squeak.

At his words, though, Kiran laughed again.

        “I’m sure there are many things you could teach me, Lord Bruno.”

        “That goes both ways,” the prince assured.

Kiran smiled up at him but something in her face was hesitant, almost sad.

Bruno felt his blood chill; perhaps Nifl’s icy zephyr against his neck would do more damage than he’d initially thought.

        “Summoner, is something-,”

        “Don’t forget to catch me,” she whispered.

And magic exploded behind her.

 

***

       

There were voices suddenly, but Bruno had trouble hearing them over the loud ringing in his ears.

He was on the ground.  How had that happened?

As he pushed himself up onto one elbow, the prince saw Kiran’s small form above him.  She appeared to be glowing. 

Then, as more of Bruno’s mind returned to him, he realised it was only the smoke and light pouring from the Breidablik’s barrel.

        “Goddamn,” Kiran breathed, and Bruno lowered his mask, squinting to get a glimpse at the sight beyond the fog.

 

Kiran’s favourite team was in tatters.  Azura lifted her axe in defence and Bruno could not look away as Veronica’s Hero Escort, the Prince of Nohr, Xander struck her down.

She burst into light and Xander turned his attention upon Klein, who was leaping for Linde. 

        “ _Azura-!_ ” Kiran hissed, and gritted her teeth.

The Breidablik was whirring at a fever pitch in her hands.

 

Veronica’s magic struck Linde in the chest and Klein caught her as she sank to the ground.

        “ _Linde-!_ ” the Summoner cried, her voice mingling with Klein’s.

The archer burst into light in the next moment, Xander standing over him.

        “Summoner, this way, you have to escape.  The others are on their way; it seems Prince Alfonse was concerned for you.”

It was Kiran’s own Hero Escort, the Heir of Light, Seliph.

        “Lord Sel-,”

        “Go,” he said, gazing at her softly.

It took Bruno a long moment to realise that Kiran was crying; Veronica had obliterated her friends right before her eyes.

_I’d never even considered what watching the battles did to her…_

Veronica readied another blast and though her magic was not very powerful against the swordsman, it weakened him enough.

 

Xander’s face was a mask, though it hardly contained the pain that split his features as he struck Seliph.  The swordsman went to his knees and Kiran sniffled into his hair as his body began to fade into light.

        “Don’t cry,” he said quietly.

Once he was gone, Kiran wiped her tears and got to a slow stand.

        “ _You-,_ ” she breathed raggedly.

The Breidablik’s summoning had obviously taken a fair amount of her strength.

        “It was Princess Veronica’s orders that I capture you by any means necessary,” said Xander with forced indifference.

Kiran clenched her fists and Bruno pushed himself into a sitting position; had he been hit with a spell, or was the impact of Veronica’s earlier magic really so severe?

_And if Veronica’s power overwhelmed me, how in the world is this Summoner still fighting-?_

 

        “Summoner-,” said Bruno, getting to an unsteady stand.

Once he was up, however, he felt the confusion in his mind dwindle.

        “Prince Bruno-?!” hissed Xander, seeming genuinely surprised by his presence.

Kiran clicked her tongue and then she raised her free hand towards the swordsman.

        “ _Yield_ ,” she ordered, and Bruno could hear the power in her voice.

Xander clenched his jaw but he went to one knee before her, his divine weapon dropping into the grass at his side.

        “I must admit,” said Veronica, stalking towards the border, “your power is most impressive, Askran Summoner.”

Over the rolling hill at her back, Kiran heard the Order’s approach.

        “That damned boy,” she muttered to herself, sheathing the Breidablik.

She set her gaze upon Bruno for only a moment, but he felt the weight of it for a long while.

       

“Summoner-!”

Alfonse’s voice lofted over the hill and the Summoner laughed to herself.

        “Guess I should’ve expected this,” she said to no one in particular.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.  All the tension left her body as she turned her back to Veronica and stretched out her hands.

        “Alfonse!” she shouted, “That’s enough!!”

The Summoner’s Word would take care of all the Heroes Alfonse had brought, but as for the prince himself-, he’d require a bit more convincing.

        “Kiran, what’s-,”

It hurt to hear the ache in Alfonse’s voice.

        “I’m so sorry,” she whispered, though he could not hear, “I am so, so sorry.”

 

        “Leaving yourself unguarded,” breathed Veronica, raising her hand, “an unwise move for a tactician.”

And it was only when the princess’s magic struck Kiran square in the back that Bruno realised what the Summoner had asked of him.

Kiran’s scream was soundless beneath the roaring of blood in the prince’s ears.

The Summoner crumpled forwards and Bruno hurried to break her fall.

“ _Don’t forget to catch me_ ,” she’d said.

        “You damned fool-!” he muttered.

The very smallest crack split across the centre of the prince’s breastplate as Kiran’s full weight levied against him.

 

        “Did I-, do okay-?” the Summoner whispered, clinging to consciousness as Veronica’s spell dug its teeth into her.

Bruno clenched his fists in the heavy fabric of her cloak.

        “You did great,” he choked out as she went limp in his arms.

Veronica approached him, wearing an unimpressed expression.

        “How noble,” she breathed, though her words dripped contempt.

Xander got to a stand and sheathed his divine sword with a sigh.

        “So that girl possesses the power of the Summoner’s Word, then?” Veronica wondered aloud.

Bruno turned to stare at her.  She’d struck Kiran with enough force to kill three men and yet the Summoner had somehow-,

        “Sister-,”

        “Hush, now, Dear Brother,” said Veronica gently, “it’s almost over.  Let us return now to Embla.  We’ve finally obtained what we came all this way for, after all.”

 

Bruno thought of Kiran’s smiling face.  The way she’d laughed at the absurdity of sharing her bed with him and then gone and done it anyway.

She’d trusted him that evening.

“ _You wouldn’t hurt me_ ,” she’d said.

The prince pictured her beneath him, hazy gaze glassy as the last waves of his magic coursed from her; she’d begged him over and over to take her again. 

And then, when fear had crept into her face, when she realised that it was the influence of Bruno’s magic over her, she’d asked him to hold her hand.

Bruno recalled the way she’d drawn the Breidablik to herself and squinted at him.

“ _I’ve never seen the sky, but I imagine it looks just like you do._ ”

No one had ever said anything like that to him before.

_And no one probably ever will._

 

        “Veronica-,” he said tightly.

She turned and the prince caught the smallest of victorious gleams in her ruby gaze.

        “This one’s mine,” he hissed and left no room for argument.

Veronica blinked, momentarily caught off-guard by his announcement.  It was surely loud enough for the Askrans to hear.

Bruno tried not to think on what sort of face Alfonse was surely making, having heard him declare the Summoner his own.

        “My,” the princess breathed lightly, “so very possessive of your newest prey, Dear Brother?”

        “I like this one,” he said, and it hurt to speak of Kiran so tastelessly.

_I will play the part that is required of me._

But even so, Bruno would not let himself abandon Kiran.  No matter how tumultuous things became in Embla, he would not give up.

“ _There is kindness in your heart,_ ” she’d said.

Bruno wanted desperately to believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it seems that the summoner thinks she's tough enough to survive in embla! lets hope shes right! (for her sake, if nothing else!) <3


	4. Heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Summoner finds herself as Embla's prisoner. Armed only with her Word and a blind faith in Prince Bruno, the Summoner proceeds on a path that she can only hope will lead to victory. What does her future in Embla hold?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was meant to be released earlier, but due to some unforeseen bullshit, i contemplated taking it in another direction entirely. in the end, i decided this was the best version. so here we are!! <3

“It’s been two days,” said Bruno.

His voice did nothing to reveal his true feelings on the matter and with his damnable mask in place, he really was shaping up to return to his enigmatic self.

Veronica hummed in acknowledgement.

The pair were watching Kiran through the glass door that separated them.

        “My spell shouldn’t have held her under for this long,” the princess commented, more to herself than to her brother.

Bruno frowned; was Kiran simply an outlier when it came to magic?  The evidence so far would certainly suggest it as such, and yet-,

_“That much magic… that much magic, I can handle.”_

That was what she’d said but even so, Bruno couldn’t ignore how Veronica’s spell on the battlefield had sent him sprawling and left Kiran untouched; it couldn’t have been mere coincidence.

       

“Was there anything specific you wanted prepared for her?” Veronica asked, drawing the prince from his musings.

Bruno clenched his fists slowly, the only evidence that her question had bothered him.

        “Just one,” he forced himself to say, “I don’t want her to look me in the eye.”

        “Feeling guilty about something?” Veronica asked.

Her tone was teasing but Bruno felt guilt begin its slow unravel in his chest.

        “Perhaps,” he muttered as he watched his sister hand a strip of fabric to Xander.

Bruno turned back to watch the next events unfold, curious—against his better judgment—to see Kiran’s reaction.

_She’s a brilliant tactician, surely she can understand why things must be this way…_

“Summoner.”

Kiran recognised the voice to belong to Veronica’s Hero Escort.

        “Well if it isn’t Nohr’s favourite Crown Prince,” she muttered, shooting him a joyless grin, “back for more?”

        “Pardon-?”

Kiran shifted in her chair, crossing one leg over the other and setting her chin in her hand.  The Summoner’s gaze was predatory, her grin smug, and Xander felt annoyance flicker to life in his chest.

        “Despite your initial refusal to join my Order,” Kiran said coyly, “I can sense your true desires, Prince of Nohr.”

        “I don’t-,”

        “You long to be commanded just as all Heroes do,” Kiran murmured as she looked him up and down, “surely you felt it earlier, that minute gladness to be bent beneath the will of the Word.”

        “Enough-!” Xander barked, “I will tolerate no such behaviour from you, Summoner.”

Kiran shot him a tight smile.

        “You’re no fun,” she joked joylessly.

 

        “I’m merely here on orders from Princess Veronica,” Xander supplied, “I have no personal interest in you or in your power as a Summoner, Summoner.”

        “Alright then, Xander, Xander.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a long exhale; this Summoner was proving to be more trouble than she was worth.

        “Stay still,” Xander said, “I’ve been instructed to blindfold you; Prince Bruno does not wish for you to look upon him.”

        “Who’s ever heard of an insecure prince?  They don’t exist-!” Kiran snorted.

Xander did notice, however, that she obeyed his request and sat unmoving as he secured the strip of fabric across her face.

_Was her arrogance just a front-?_

        “Despite your earlier displays,” said Xander as he withdrew slowly, “it’s only fair that I warn you about that prince.”

        “Prince Bruno-?  What’s there to worry about?  If he’s as fickle as he seems, I’ll have no trouble,” said Kiran, back to her spunky self.

Xander was still unconvinced by it; could she truly hide her fright beneath such a thin veil?

        “I… wish you luck,” he finished unsurely, and then turned promptly on heel and exited without another word.

Kiran sank back against the chair and clenched her small hands into fists.

The Breidablik’s sheath sat empty at her hip.  She longed to have it in hand, even if only to be reassured by its quiet whirring.

        “Alright,” she muttered, “bring it on.”

 

***

 

        Bruno grinned as Xander stepped back into the hallway with a heavy sigh.

The Hero frowned at him but said nothing.

        “It’s my hope that she didn’t bite him too hard,” Bruno muttered once Xander was out of earshot, “she’s got quite the sharp tongue for one so young.”

        “Is that what you desire, then?” asked Veronica, intent on uncovering her brother’s particular interest in Kiran, “Her tongue?  If that’s all, I’d be glad to cut it out for you.”

        “I think it’d be quite useless without the rest of her,” said Bruno, who tried not to flinch at his sister’s joke; it was in poor taste.

Veronica clicked her tongue, unimpressed.

        “What is it then, Brother?  What is it about this particular one that’s caught your fancy?”

The prince knew his sister well enough to hear her unspoken question: “ _What is it you desire?  And how can I replicate it in the next noble I select for you?_ ”

He’d had about enough of this meddling with nobles.

_Though I’m sure she’d fry me if she knew any part of the truth._

As Zacharias, Bruno had grown close to Alfonse but once he’d discarded that persona, he’d had to bear the guilt of the lie.  And now, just when it seemed that kind Lady Fate had given him a second chance, he was learning of her double-edged sword.

_Damn Askran Princeling.  Damn Summoner.  Damn Lady Fate._

Bruno closed his eyes.  Kiran’s smiling face was waiting behind his eyelids.  Her cheeks were rosy as ever and in the prince’s memory, she was smoothing the front of her high-collared tunic.

He recalled the way she’d squinted at him.

 _“You’re so very bright_ ,” Kiran had said with the Breidablik in hand, “ _I’ve never seen the sky, but I imagine it looks just like you do.”_

        “Who knows?” he said finally.

It wasn’t as though he could explain this prickly Summoner properly to his sister, not in a way that was meaningful—not in any way that made much sense.

_That’s alright._

It was the same case for Kiran though, wasn’t it?  She too, was unable to explain her attraction to him.

_Assuming she was being honest…_

Perhaps she was more conniving than Bruno thought; if she could say such innocent things and welcome him so easily into her bed and body-,

        “I want her,” the prince said instead of letting his thoughts run wild, “and I’ll do anything to make her mine.”

Veronica watched him carefully for a few beats.  Bruno hoped that he wasn’t visibly sweating beneath her scrutiny.

 

        The little princess gestured to the door.  It was the only thing separating Bruno from Kiran. 

She felt so much farther away.

_Yes, this is all for Veronica’s freedom in the end.  That’s my goal, that’s what I must accomplish.  And I will do anything to make that happen._

        “She’s all yours,” the princess said.

Bruno wished it were the truth.

He was sure, of course, that if Kiran had heard Veronica say that, she would’ve fought him like a mad dog.

 _Well_ , he thought with a heavy sigh, _she still might._

_Please, Summoner, try to understand the situation that I’m in…_

If she did not, this was certainly going to be a long and laborious chat.

***

 

        The door opened and Kiran raised her head slowly, tensing.

She did her best to appear non-threatening.  Who’d entered?  If only she had the damn tool-!

        “Oh yes,” said Prince Bruno, “I like that anxious expression.  Fear is a good look for Askr’s Lapdog.”

Kiran’s mouth twitched and for a moment, the prince worried she’d grin at him; that would give everything away.

        “E-excuse me-?” she whispered.

Her voice sounded so small and for some reason, it annoyed Bruno. 

_Fight back.  Fight me, here and now, Summoner.  I’ve betrayed you and your trust!  …Where’s your fire and ferocity?_

        “What shall I do with you, Summoner?  Now that you’ve gone and gotten yourself captured, you’re entirely in my hands.”

        “Yes, it would seem I’ve made a grave miscalculation,” said Kiran, clenching her fists and glaring up at him.

The prince couldn’t see her gaze beneath the blindfold but he was sure she was centring her signature defiant look upon him.

Typical Summoner.

       

“Oh?” said Bruno, quirking a brow.

He glanced over his shoulder at Veronica, who was studying him intently from her place on the other side of the door.

        “Someone near and dear to my prince warned me all about you,” Kiran said stoutly.

At the Summoner’s reference to Alfonse as ‘her’ prince, Bruno bristled.

        “Warned you?  Do tell, small Summoner.”

Kiran flattened herself back against the chair, seeming unwilling to impart her knowledge; she didn’t seem so eager to play games now that Bruno had gone and pulled this stunt.

 

        “You’re not to be trusted,” Kiran allowed finally, “and yet I ignored that advice for my own gain.  Now I will pay the price.”

The bitterness in her voice hurt him; she truly believed he’d betrayed her.

        “What do you fear I’ll do to you?  Pray tell.”

Bruno found that he was genuinely curious as to Kiran’s answer; he took a sick interest in how she’d react to him now that they were in such a compromising position.

Kiran ducked her head and Bruno realised she was averting her gaze, even if he couldn’t see it.

        “ _Tell me_ ,” he ordered and Kiran shivered beneath the command.

For a moment, the prince contemplated sinking a spell into her skin and pulling the truth from her.

 

        “I-, I, I worry that you’re going to force me into something,” she murmured and it hurt to hear such honesty.

Bruno put a hand to his breastplate.  The crack from earlier had widened.

        “Into what?” he asked.

The prince hated how hungry he was for her reply.

        “I don’t want to be your tool,” she said quietly, “in any regard.  I will not be kept as your pleasure slave, Prince Bruno, and I will not be kept as Embla’s Summoner.  I am allied with Askr and I will only ever be their Summoner.  And if things cannot be as I wish, then I will gladly accept my death here and now.”

Bruno blinked, startled by the admission.  A streak of arousal skirted down his spine at her challenge; her outright refusal to be Embla’s Summoner was disappointing but not unexpected. 

At the mention of being Bruno’s pleasure slave, however, the prince couldn’t help but entertain the idea, even if only for a moment.  Kiran’s challenge was likely unintentional, but to Bruno, it felt as though she were daring him to use his magic to turn her into that very thing.

_And you’d fight me every step of the way, wouldn’t you, Summoner?  And that would make it all the better to finally best you and tame you for myself._

And then, of course, he couldn’t help but imagine bringing Kiran before Alfonse, just so he could see his beloved Summoner reduced to a needy mess by none other than Askr’s most hated enemy: Bruno himself.

 

        “Oh, Summoner,” he all but purred, feeling heat pool in his stomach, “nothing would bring me greater joy than doing that very thing.  There are ways to get you to do what I want, even if it goes directly against your wishes.”

        “Perhaps you didn’t hear me,” said Kiran, and the slow undercurrent of rage in her tone was chilling, “I said I would rather be dead than be those things for you and your kingdom.  Now, are you willing to become my executioner?”

Bruno gaped at her, struck speechless momentarily at her words, at her conviction.

_Where did this spark of determination come from?  Ah, Summoner, I scarcely recognise you now with that rage twisting up your face…_

        “My, my,” said Bruno with forced disinterest, “if you devoted even half that fire to pleasuring me, Summoner, I’m certain we could come to a reasonable agreement, wouldn’t you say?”

Kiran honest-to-God bared her teeth at him in lieu of a response.

 

        “As long as you meet my standards and do things just the way I like, I’ll keep you around.  Think of it, Summoner; you’ll have a purpose here.  You can fulfil a role of your own choice, you can be your unabashed debauched self here in Embla, you know.”

Kiran swallowed wordlessly and Bruno was glad he’d had Xander blindfold her; he wouldn’t have been able to live with himself if he’d seen her expression at that comment.

        “You know, it’s a true honour to service a prince,” he added and hated himself all the more for it.

        “Maybe so,” said Kiran, her tone giving nothing away.

Bruno let out a shaky breath; he hadn’t expected this to go the way that it was.

        “Allow me to give you your first lesson,” the prince murmured, stepping up to her and bending slightly so he could nudge her legs apart.

Kiran flinched and Bruno was already sinking a relaxation spell into her skin before he registered the motions.  The smallest whimper slipped out from between the Summoner’s bruised lips as Bruno’s magic infected her, sluicing through her veins and mingling with her blood. 

Kiran went limp in the chair and Bruno palmed her overtop her Summoner’s garb.  She threw her head back and screwed her eyes shut as Bruno pushed her legs further apart.

        “You mustn’t-,” the Summoner whispered, and her voice was no more than a whisper.

If the prince hadn’t been in such close proximity to her, he was certain he would’ve missed the words.  And yet-,

 

        “Princess,” said Xander, who stood taut at Veronica’s side.

She hummed in acknowledgement, “Yes?”

The Hero glanced down at her.  Her gaze was glued to the scene unfolding beyond the glass door.

        “Perhaps you ought to stop Prince Bruno,” Xander suggested; it took guts.

Veronica’s gaze slid over to him slowly.

        “I don’t mind damaged goods,” she said by way of explanation.

And without another word, she turned her attention back upon her brother and Askr’s Summoner.

Xander blinked and then looked back at where the Summoner was sitting motionless in her chair, Bruno towering over her.

“ _That minute gladness to be bent beneath the will of the Word,_ ” she’d said to him.

The Hero’s divine weapon buzzed softly at his side and he patted the sheath as though to comfort the sword.  It seemed he wasn’t the only one longing for the Summoner’s command.

But it did not come.   

 

        Before Xander could analyse his troubling thoughts, the Summoner shoved away from Bruno.

        “ _Don’t touch me-!_ ” she seethed, and her voice was loud enough to be heard through the door.

Xander glanced down at Veronica, who seemed intrigued by the Summoner’s futile fight against her brother.

        “Do not disobey me, Summoner,” said Bruno, lumbering towards her.

She stumbled back, pressing herself flat against one of the walls, hand reaching for a tool that was not in its sheath.  When Kiran raised her head, Bruno slammed his hands against the wall on either side of her.

She tore the blindfold down and stared up into his face with unblinking defiance.

        “Summoner-,”

        “I am nobody’s pawn,” Kiran seethed, “you have abused my kindness and betrayed my trust.  You’ve made an enemy of me and I will see to it that you suffer for that, Prince of the Emblian Empire.”

Bruno hesitated.  A part of him wanted to crush the Summoner for her refusal to yield.  And yet, another part of him had hoped for this, had wanted it.

_Yes, just like this, Summoner!  Show me your anger, your rage, and your hatred!  Despise me-, fight me every step of the way until you have no choice but to give in-!!_

        “You know now what options you have,” Kiran said quietly, so that only Bruno could hear, “I will not be your slave nor your Summoner.  It’s up to you now, Prince Bruno.  The choice is yours.”

 

Bruno was back outside before he knew he’d withdrawn.  Something about that Summoner—he scarcely dared to think of her like that now—was so otherworldly, so threatening, so inherently _wrong_ that he’d had to get away from her.

Who in the Nine Realms was that?  A tongue no less sharp than a blade, unwavering and unafraid.

_And yet, this Summoner is the same one who held her Escort and cried as he died in her arms, the same Summoner who read fairytales to drakes, the same Summoner who’d received the childish title of ‘Ro-Ro.’_

Bruno said nothing as he closed the door, taking in a slow breath as though to steady himself.  Being so close to Kiran while she was behaving in such a way had made him dizzy—definitely dizzy with fear, though there was an undeniable anticipation present as well.

_I want her.  Even more so than before-, what has she done to me-?_

        “My, Brother, I thought you’d do anything to have her,” said Veronica, breaking the prince from his thoughts.

Xander watched him, curious; why had he stopped his assault upon Askr’s Summoner?

        “ _Quiet_ ,” Bruno hissed and Veronica blinked, taken aback by the venom in his voice.

        “Brother-,”

He spun on his heel and even with the mask obscuring his eyes, Veronica felt the steel of his gaze upon her.

        “I will tame her,” he said, no less angered than he was previously, “but I will do it at my own pace.”

        “Brother-,”

        “Do not interfere,” he growled and she took a step back.

Xander put a hand to her shoulder and stared at Bruno for a long, tense moment.

The Hero was preparing to draw his sword at a moment’s notice; for this little princess, he’d fight anyone.

But Bruno simply turned and stalked off.

Xander looked at the cobblestone flooring, distracted suddenly by the ice that was forming in place of Bruno’s footsteps.

Veronica hummed thoughtfully.

        “Princess?” said Xander, turning his attention back upon her, “What is it?”

        “I wonder…”

 

***

 

        In the dead of night, Bruno found himself betrayed by his feet, idling uncomfortably before the glass door.

He’d spent the majority of the afternoon asleep, deeming a state of brief unconsciousness to be the best medicine for his aching heart and complex revelations.

Bruno’s own Hero Escort Mikoto had graciously attempted to console him.

He’d voiced his appreciation but promptly sent her away.  She’d been dejected but understanding, something that the prince was still getting used to.

Bruno’s hand hovered over the door handle for a moment in the silence.  The sun would soon begin its rise and the prince felt electrified as he made his way down to the underground level of the palace.

_I have to see her.  I have to know-,_

 

        “Kiran-,” he said, opening the door slowly and then knocking on it gently when he found her asleep at the table.

She’d removed the blindfold completely and placed the neatly-folded fabric on the corner of the table.

In order to achieve a sense of privacy, Kiran had drawn her hood low over her face.

        “Kiran, are you awake?”

She raised her head slowly and nodded wordlessly, stiffening as Bruno made his way over towards her.

        “About earlier-,” he began.

Kiran’s gaze dropped to the floor; the fight had left her again.

        “It’s alright,” she said, and the automatic response angered Bruno.

_No-!  I don’t want this shaky shell of a Summoner… where is that fighting spirit?  I want a deadly duel!_

The prince wanted to feel that uncharacteristic pang of fear followed by intense yearning.  But now, now that desire was sputtering from existence.

        “Did you mean what you said earlier?” Bruno asked, deciding he may at least get some answers while they were alone.

“Did you?” Kiran countered.

The prince clicked his tongue, amused against his better judgment.

        “I-, will not lie to you,” admitted Bruno, “I truly would enjoy breaking you down and moulding you to suit me personally.”

Kiran hummed in acknowledgment.

        “You mentioned that earlier,” she said, “when we were-,”

She trailed off.

        “It’s just you and I here now,” Bruno supplied, realising she was truly and properly blind without the Breidablik; she seemed hesitant to mention that she’d bedded Bruno earlier.

        “I guess I didn’t think you were serious about all that at first,” the Summoner allowed, “so it was kind of a shock when you-, said all that other stuff.  About turning me into a pleasure slave and all that.”

        “It wouldn’t be much fun, though,” mused Bruno, “I’m simply too enamoured with your defiance.  No one has ever spoken so plainly with me as you do, Summoner.  To take that away from you, well, that would be reducing you to something awful.”

Kiran scoffed.

Bruno stared at her; this was not the reaction he’d been expecting.

        “So I’m only attractive to you because I’m willing to fight you?”

        “The way you fought me earlier,” breathed Bruno, and his voice was hoarse with fragility, “you instilled a fear in me and an excitement that I don’t believe I’ve ever felt before.”

Kiran stifled a yawn and then got to a slow stand.

        “Regardless of whatever game you’re playing,” said the Summoner, “I stand by what I said.  I am Askr’s Summoner.  There is nothing to be done to change that now.”

        “You promised to summon for me,” Bruno reminded quietly.

Kiran toyed with the tip of her braid in annoyance.

        “Yes!” she said, “I did!  I promised to help you save the Princess!  And you’ve rewarded me with threats of subjugation!”

The prince opened his mouth to reply but then shut it slowly.

        “I thought you understood me,” Kiran said, “we hit it off; the banter was good and the sex was even better.  And yet-,”

She shook her head, turning away from him.  Bruno got to a stand and paced over to her, pulling her wordlessly against his chest.

        “Lord Bru-,”

        “Summoner,” the prince breathed, and his voice was gentle, “I did not mean to betray you.  Though there may have been an inkling of truth in my words earlier, I did not say them with the intention to cause you harm of any sort.”

        “Do not-, lie to me.  Not you, Lord Bruno.  Not now.”

        “I’m not lying,” he whispered, and his lips were warm as they brushed against the Summoner’s neck.

She shivered at the fleeting contact and Bruno hooked his hands around her middle, sighing into the crook of her neck.

        “Then what _are_ you doing?” Kiran asked, and her voice was hushed as though words spoken any louder would frighten off the peace in the room.

        “I-, I’m trying to protect you,” said Bruno, shifting his thumbs thoughtfully back and forth across the Summoner’s belly, “if Veronica were to learn of the tenderness I have for you, Summoner, she would stop at nothing to break you.”

        “So you want her to think that you’re making me your pet,” said Kiran, seeking clarification.

Bruno didn’t miss the venom in her voice.

        “Yes,” he answered finally.

But there was a disappointment in his tone and for that response alone, Kiran decided this entire thing between them was not a complete waste.

        “So,” she said, putting her hands over his, “what’s our next move then, Lord Bruno?”

The prince seemed startled that Kiran accepted his words so easily.  He released her and she turned to him, looking up searchingly into his face.  Even knowing she could not see him, Bruno felt the weight of her gaze.

 

        “Summoner,” he said, and his voice was heavy with tenderness.

This was the side of himself he couldn’t let Veronica see, not yet.  Kiran inhaled slowly and tried to keep this in mind; it was for her own safety that Bruno was behaving in such a way.

        “My sister is obsessed with having me return to my courtly duties as Prince,” Bruno murmured, taking a step back as though to distance himself, “she’s eager to marry me off.  If she were to learn that I’ve taken a serious interest in _you_ , Askr’s Summoner, she would not hesitate to dispose of you, Kiran.”

        “I’m not entirely fond of lying,” Kiran admitted, “but if that’s what it takes, I’m not above it either.”

Bruno nodded wordlessly.  The Summoner took a few hesitant steps forward and offered Bruno her hands.  He took them, surprised when Kiran laced her fingers between his.

She angled her head slightly.

        “Lord Bruno,” she said.

        “Yes, Summoner.”

        “Kiss me gently.  Prove to me that you’re no backstabber.”

 _Ro-Ro-,_ Bruno wanted to say, _I could never hurt you._

But he said no such thing.  And instead, the prince simply ducked and cautiously covered Kiran’s mouth with his own, inhaling her soft scent.

The Summoner squeezed his hands with her own and Bruno hummed against her lips, revelling in her willingness to open up for him.

 

When Bruno withdrew, Kiran chased his mouth with her own.

        “Just a bit longer,” she murmured against his lips, “just until the sun comes up and it has to begin again.”

        “It doesn’t have to,” Bruno whispered, and his answer was so quiet as though it ought to not have been heard even by the Gods.

Kiran snorted, “Yeah, it does.”

        “It doesn’t,” the prince said again, “we could run, you and I.”

The Summoner drew back and blinked, uncomprehending.

        “What-?”

        “I’ve always wondered what it’d be like,” Bruno mused, more to himself than to Kiran, “to flee Embla.  I got a small taste as Zacharias, but-,”

        “That came to an end when you made an attempt on Alfonse’s life.”

Bruno stiffened, “Yes, that’s right.”

Kiran shook her head, disbelieving.

 

        “You’re really something else, Lord Bruno, I swear.  Every time I think I have you figured out, you go and say something totally off-the-wall like that.”

        “I’m only considering our options,” he said.

_‘Our’ options, huh?  So we’re in this together again now.  Maybe… we were never apart?  And I just thought-,_

        “If it’s alright with you,” said Bruno, taking Kiran’s hand and leading her back to the chair and table, “I want to show my sister exactly what she wants to see.”

        “Lord Bruno for the last time, I’m not giving you a blowjob, no matter how underhanded your tactics are,” muttered Kiran with a snort.

        “What-?  No, no-, where did you even get such an idea?  And such a mouth-, you’re dirtier than you look, Summoner.”

Kiran snorted again, amused.

        “Alright,” she said, “if you’re not going to hit me with some kind of aphrodisiac spell and then fuck me sideways, what’s the plan?”

        “I do so wonder what it’s like inside your head,” Bruno mused, more to himself than to Kiran.

She just laughed and shrugged off his comment.

        “As for a plan,” he said, straightening as he eased into the chair Kiran had previously been occupying, “come here.”

The low undercurrent of command was back in his tone and the Summoner shivered at the sound of it.

 

        Before Kiran could register just what was going on, Bruno drew her into his lap and eased a hand up the back of her tunic, fingers splayed wide between her shoulder blades.

At the contact, however, the Summoner flinched and Bruno dropped his hand so that he was touching her lower back instead; Kiran must’ve still been sore from where Veronica’s spell had struck her earlier.

Something unpleasant twisted in Bruno’s gut at the memory.

        “I like you best here,” Bruno reminded, tracing his hand across her skin soothingly.

Kiran pinked and the prince tipped his head to one side.

        “If things go poorly,” said Bruno, “you and I will leave this place.”

“Where will we go?” Kiran asked, equally quiet, as she straddled his lap.

“I have a little place in mind.”

The Summoner shook her head again, disbelieving.

“You really are just full of surprises, Lord Bruno.”

“I hope that makes things at least somewhat enjoyable.”

Kiran snorted, “You certainly keep things interesting.”

Bruno chuckled but the Summoner, who had just now realised what Bruno’s plan was, quickly silenced him with an open-mouthed kiss to the neck.

The prince reflexively clenched a hand around her braid.

        “ _Summoner-,_ ” he gritted out, and he felt her smile against his skin.

        “Try to keep up, Bruno,” she whispered, bucking her hips against his, “don’t forget you’ve got an audience to entertain.”

        “This is, by far, among the most foolish of my plans to date,” he muttered as Veronica opened the door.

Kiran hummed and ducked again, undoing the buttons of the prince’s blouse as she sucked greedily at his exposed neck.

 

        “ _Summoner-,_ ” he hissed, breath uneven as he struggled to adjust to Kiran’s enthusiasm.

She bucked against him again and Bruno tensed as Veronica’s heels clicked against the cobblestone.

        “Oh my,” she said, voice sickeningly saccharine, “I do hope I’m not interrupting something.”

Kiran paid her no mind.  Bruno clenched a fist in her hair and yanked, drawing her from his skin in a hurry; Veronica didn’t like being ignored.

The Summoner leant back, panting against Bruno’s bare chest.

The prince moved to set his hand to the back of her head, urging her to rest against his shoulder while he dealt with his sister.  With her face obscured, Kiran let her forehead rest against the cool metal of Bruno’s armour; she was relieved he had not truly betrayed her.

 

        “You’ve certainly made some progress,” said Veronica, lifting a brow in unspoken praise.

Bruno snorted, “I do not break my promises; I’m taming her just as I said.”

        “I am not disputing your ability,” his sister supplied coolly, “but I have a small task for you, Brother.”

Kiran stiffened in the prince’s lap and Bruno shared in her unease.

        “What sort of task?” he asked, toying with the end of Kiran’s heavy braid.

        “I want you to go to Askr.”

 

***

 

        “Well,” said Kiran, scratching her cheek, “this is awkward.”

Xander leant up against one of the cobblestone walls and watched her warily.

        “I don’t like this any more than you do,” he assured her.

The Summoner grinned at him, “I didn’t mean to embarrass you earlier, Xander.”

        “You did not embarrass-, I was not embarrassed.”

        “Sounds like something someone who was embarrassed would say,” Kiran replied, squinting at him.

        “That’s not-, augh.  You’re impossible.  What is it that Prince Bruno sees in you?”

He said it more to himself than to Kiran but she pinked all the same.

        “Hey, can I ask you something?” she asked finally.

Her tone had taken a more serious turn and Xander eyed her, suspicious; would he get another glimpse of the true Summoner at last?

        “You just did,” he said instead.

        “Well played,” Kiran muttered with an amused laugh.

The Hero pushed off from his place at the wall and began to pace.

       

“Go ahead,” said Xander.

Kiran folded her hands in her lap, “Why didn’t you tell Princess Veronica that you’d seen us at the Ruins?”

It had been nearly a week ago now, when Kiran had taken her midnight stroll alone and consequently brought Bruno back with her.

        “I-, do not know,” Xander admitted after a long moment, “I did what I did on a whim, nothing more.  Although…”

He thought back on how King Surtr had beaten him so brutally when he’d tried to defend Veronica.

        “If Prince Bruno aims to save his sister from Múspell’s control and free her from her curse, I will do all in my power to assist him.”

Kiran blinked.

        “You’re actually not too different after all, huh?”

        “Different?  From whom?”

The Summoner laughed uncertainly, “Uh-, yourself.  In Askr, there’s another you, a version of you who chose to join the Order.”

Xander blinked, intrigued.

        “Do tell.”

Kiran shrugged, “There’s not much to say.  I’m actually quite fond of you.”

        “Is Corrin there?” he asked with a speediness that the Summoner did not miss.

        “Yeah, he’s become quite the capable swordsman,” she said with a fond smile.

        “Oh, no,” breathed Xander, “I meant my-,”

        “Lady Corrin,” Kiran realised, pinking, “oh.  Yeah, she’s doing well.  She spends a lot of time with Azura and the other dragons; they like it when she tells them stories.”

Xander blinked, surprised, and then his gaze softened.

        “I’m-, glad to hear it,” he said, and his voice was coloured with a rich fondness, the likes of which Kiran had never heard.

        “When all this is over,” said Kiran, “you could come and visit her.”

        “I don’t want to intrude,” he said with forced indifference.

The Summoner gave him a small smile, “You’re too considerate for you own good sometimes, Xandy.”

        “‘Xandy?’” the Hero echoed.

Kiran pinked, “That’s-, that’s, that’s what I call you in Askr.  I didn’t mean for it to carry over here.”

        “Are we really so similar?”

        “You’re sorta the same person, my guy.”

Xander hummed, not disputing her comment.

 

        “Are you afraid?” the Hero asked finally.

Kiran glanced at him.

        “Of who?  You?  Despite the way you struck down my friends,” she said with forced neutrality, “I don’t hold a grudge and I’m not afraid of you.  Besides, Xander, you’ve already told me all your weaknesses.”

The Hero turned to stare at her and it took him a few moments to realise that she had meant the him in Askr; he must’ve shared quite a bit of information with her.

 _I never thought I’d curse myself,_ he thought with a frown.

Kiran only laughed, “No worries, Prince of Nohr, your secrets are safe with me.”

        “Personally, I am not reassured by that,” he admitted.

The Summoner shrugged and carefully tugged her cloak back on, “I can’t exactly blame you; I play dirty.”

        “Yes, I know.”

Kiran laughed again.

        “But to answer your earlier question,” she said, expression hardening to match her serious tone, “though I do not fear you, nor Lord Bruno, Princess Veronica… unnerves me.”

Xander couldn’t blame her as he recalled the princess’s reaction to Bruno’s attempted assaulted upon the Summoner.

“ _I don’t mind damaged goods,_ ” she’d said.  The Hero shivered at the thought.

        “The fact that she’s aiming to separate me from Lord Bruno is reason enough to worry.”

 

        “Here,” said Xander, and the Hero set a heavy tool upon the table, “I’m not sure what good this will do you, but it’s yours.”

Kiran reached out slowly and her fingers curled around the familiar hilt of the Breidablik.

        “My divine weapon-?” she whispered, disbelieving.

As soon as the tool recognised her touch, it whirred to life and Xander’s red aura lit up before Kiran’s eyes.

        “Christ-,” she murmured, squinting at him, “it’s been a while, I guess.”

        “What-?”

        “It’s nothing,” she said, blinking against the harshness of the skill slots and sacred seal as they flashed across her vision.

It seemed that her long rest in Embla hadn’t done much for her Summoning skills; the Breidablik’s information—even Xander’s aura—nearly overwhelmed her.

        “Alright, okay, I get it,” she muttered, returning the tool to its holster at her side.

Xander studied her as she lifted her hands and rubbed at her eyes with her palms.

       

        “Anyway,” said Kiran, eager to move the conversation elsewhere, “what’s Princess Veronica got planned for me once Lord Bruno leaves?  She can’t touch me when he’s here but as soon as he’s gone-,”

She trailed off and shrugged; anything was game.

As Xander was trying to formulate an answer, Kiran got to a slow stand and stretched.  She was much smaller than the Hero had initially thought.

        “You’re-,”

        “Yes, I’m very short, I’m adorably petite, I’m the smallest Summoner who ever lived, I know,” said Kiran.

And then, before Xander could reply, she quickly added: “and the softest.”

She patted her Summoner’s belt—which was so needlessly complex and awkward that Xander couldn’t identify her reason in wearing it—and sighed.

        “This thing holds back my best parts,” she said with a laugh, “I mean, it makes me look great but I miss my chub!  Like, where’d it go?  Oh!  There it is, behind the belt!  Hah!  You were fooled!”

        “I-, I have no idea what we’re talking about,” Xander said, unsure of why she’d gotten to a stand.

        “Oh, I’m just babbling,” Kiran supplied easily, “don’t worry over it too much, Xandy.  You need to do a whole lot less worrying.  I’m a Summoner who watches over three-hundred Heroes, I’m not exactly the most collected individual.”

Well, that was certainly true.

 

        “In any case,” she said, “I hope you don’t mind me pacing a bit; I’ve been stuck in that damned chair for-, uh-, a while.”

Xander gestured, “Do as you please.”

        “I mean,” said Kiran as she lifted a hand and traced a finger along the wall as she paced, “not that I need your permission.  It isn’t as though you can stop me as you are.”

At the unspoken comment, the Hero tensed.

        “Don’t get too eager now,” said Kiran with an amused chuckle, “I’m not going to order you around while your little princess isn’t here to keep an eye on me.”

        “And why not?” asked Xander, genuinely curious, “it would be so easy to command me to return you to Askr.”

Kiran paused mid-step and turned to centre her grey gaze upon him.

        “That wouldn’t do much, I’m afraid,” she admitted softly, “because I agreed to help Lord Bruno save his sister.  And if I return to Askr now, I may never be able to leave again.”

        “You’re a captive-?”

        “I’m a valuable member of their Order,” Kiran corrected, “and though they care for me, their concern is often suffocating.”

Xander studied her as she resumed mapping the room, not that he knew that that was what she was doing.

It was only when she tripped over the uneven flooring that Xander became suspicious.

He caught her clumsily—unprepared to break her fall—and she winced as he hurried to right her.  At the smallest hiss of pain from Kiran, Xander slowed his movements; his hands lingered upon her for a few moments as he tried to decide if she were alright to stand on her own.

The Summoner laughed uncertainly.

        “Oops.”

Before Xander could question her, the glass door came swinging open and Bruno stalked in.

Kiran jerked away from the Hero at the sound of the prince’s footsteps and he took her roughly by the arms.

        “Prince-, Prince, Prince Bru-,”

The rest of his name died on her tongue as he crushed his lips to hers, tasting her with a fierce desperation.

Kiran’s knees knocked together from the force of Bruno’s exploration and he hastily adjusted so he could hold her up properly.

 

        Xander felt as though he should avert his gaze as the prince’s lips dragged down Kiran’s jawline and his mouth landed at her neck.

As he glanced away, he found Veronica watching them from the doorway, intrigued.

        “Princess,” he greeted softly, “is everything alright?”

She frowned, uncertain, before gesturing to Kiran, whose eyes were squeezed shut as Bruno’s blunt teeth dug into the pale skin at her throat.

        “You tell me,” she muttered without elaboration.

Xander glanced back at the pair and wondered what would happen with Kiran when Bruno finally departed.

He found that he did not have to wait long to see, however, as the prince slowly released Kiran and smoothed her wild hair before taking a step back.

He turned to his sister.

        “I will be back in three days,” he said stonily—as though Veronica and Xander had not just witnessed him behave like a half-mad nobleman—“and I trust that upon my return, Askr’s little lapdog will be unharmed.  She is mine to do with as I please and mine alone.”

Kiran dropped her gaze and hastily adjusted her collar in an attempt to hide the dark mark that Bruno had sucked at her skin.

        “As you will,” was Veronica’s impossibly neutral answer.

Bruno seemed unconvinced, but Xander—and evidently Kiran as well—knew that he was powerless to refuse the princess.

        “Better hurry,” Veronica suggested, shooting an unnecessary jab his way just to rile him.

The prince was too preoccupied with his own thoughts to rise to it, however, and the little princess frowned as he pushed past her and into the hall.

Once the sound of his footsteps faded, Veronica turned her attention upon Kiran.

        “Three days,” she mused, “sit down, Askran Summoner.  Let’s you and I have a chat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what good is a protector if he cannot defy those who would seek to harm the one he loves?


	5. Bond and Brand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Bruno embarks on a journey to the border at his sister's request. He learns a bit more about the Summoner's past and reminisces about his own. Meanwhile, Veronica shares some personal details about her brother with Kiran. Tensions between Xander and Bruno continue to grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so its been a while,,, i changed a lot about this chapter before its posting. but im pretty happy with the ways things turned out! so please enjoy!

Despite the abuse his horse had endured at such a break-neck speed, it still took a little over a day to reach the border between Embla and Askr.  Bruno let out a long sigh and dismounted, feeling uncharacteristically apprehensive about observing the Askrans; he couldn’t help but worry over Kiran, who was facing Veronica all alone back in Embla.

He didn’t have much time to contemplate her plight, however, as a small border patrol came cresting over the hill.  Bruno studied them for a long moment, wondering if he could send them back to the castle with a single spell’s sling. 

 

        “I know you think this is a waste, but we promised little Tiki we’d come out here and take another look,” said the archer.

He was accompanied by a small mage in ornate robes, a bright-haired swordsman, and a veiled dancer.  Bruno realised with a sinking feeling, that this was Kiran’s favourite team.

        “Never once did I say this was a waste, Klein,” corrected the little mage, “I just can’t believe you three can stand to keep this up, that’s all.”

        “We made a promise,” Azura reminded her. 

The swordsman at her side who was carrying her axe gave a nod, “And not only that, but we can’t give up hope.  Kiran wouldn’t want us to despair in her temporary absence.”

        “Bold words,” said Linde, “especially considering we have no idea how temporary this absence is.”

Seliph said nothing to that.

        “I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to snap at you.  I just-, it’s hard.  Coming out here every other day and just-, she’s never here.  What if she doesn’t come back?  What’ll we do then?”

        “We can’t think like that,” said Klein, “not yet, at least.  We should keep faith, just as Prince Seliph’s said.”

He offered Linde his hand and she took it gratefully.  He gave it a squeeze and offered her a small nod.

        “Right,” she said, “okay.  Yes, we’re nearly to the-,”

The rest of her sentence died on her tongue as she spotted Bruno.  For a moment, the five of them all stood staring at one another. 

And then Linde yanked her hand from Klein’s and magic spun down the length of her arm, splintering into light at her fingertips.  Her Aura trilled to life in her other hand as her expression went dark with anger.

        “It’s you,” she whispered, “the Emblian Prince.”

 

***

 

        “If you’re done with your questions now,” said Kiran, “I have some of my own.”

The occasional spark of lime-lit magic across Veronica’s palm was the only indication of her irritation.

        “Augh, you sly Summoner,” the little princess scoffed, “you haven’t told me anything useful.  Is it this ridiculous ability to dodge questions that my brother likes?  Is that it?”

        “Maybe he just thinks I’m cute.”

Veronica shook her head and sighed, “You don’t know my brother, he’s not like that at all.  He’s been courted by every nobleman and noblewoman in Embla and rejected all of them.  Even Lord Skirnir from Vana was rejected!  My brother’s a real idiot sometimes.”

        “Skirnir?” echoed Kiran, curious, “from Vana?”

Though she’d read a bit about their kingdom in Askr’s texts, there was no mention of any ‘Skirnir.’

        “Yes,” said Veronica, “Vana is one of the Nine Noble Houses, though I’m certain you’ve heard of them.”

        “Sure, like Nifl and Múspell, yeah.”

        “Skirnir was supposed to be my brother’s soulmate,” the little princess said, and she sounded uncharacteristically wistful, “they were the perfect match.  Everyone was so certain Bruno would accept Skirnir’s proposal.”

        “But he wasn’t the Prince of Vana, was he?” asked Kiran.

She couldn’t remember having read his name in any of the library’s texts; was he one of the lost princes?

        “No,” agreed Veronica, “Skirnir was only a Duke.  The Prince of Alfheim, Freyr, would’ve been a better political match.  Or maybe his twin sister Freyja.  But since they were already spoken for, Freyr pushed Skirnir to pursue a relationship with my brother.”

        “So, who’d Freyr end up marrying if not your brother?”

        “An Askran soldier,” said Veronica airily; she clearly didn’t want to discuss Freyr in any great length.

        “Wait, a prince?  Married a soldier?”

        “I’m told she was of a suitable rank.  A commander, perhaps.”

Kiran nodded for her to continue.

 

        “But enough about Freyr.  It was Skirnir who my brother should’ve wed.  But then he got himself wrapped up in a terrible scandal with some woman from Udgård.”

        “Another of the Nine Noble Houses?”

        “You certainly catch on quick.”

        “I like reading.”

Veronica squinted at the Summoner, “I sincerely doubt that.”

        “I like being read to?” Kiran amended with a shrug.

        “I can’t even remember her name now,” the little princess admitted, “though my brother certainly isn’t any help; he refuses to discuss her.  And in a moment of weakness following this scandal, my brother rejected Skirnir.”

        “Why doesn’t he just say he made a mistake?” asked Kiran.

Veronica sank into the chair opposite her with a lengthy sigh, “If only it were that easy.  It would’ve been alright if he’d just rejected Skirnir.  But he didn’t; Bruno humiliated him.  And all the people of Vana have come to despise my brother for that.”

        “Ouch.”

        “And now there’s the war with Askr and my brother couldn’t be happier.”

Kira blinked.

        “I doubt-,”

        “You don’t understand,” interrupted Veronica, “for Bruno, this is the best thing that could’ve happened.  Now he has a reason to neglect his court life.  He can put the war before everything else and he can continue to ignore his problems.”

        “I-,”

        “No,” said Veronica, “don’t say anything.  Your words are meaningless.  You are Askran and you are my enemy.  I don’t need your sympathy.”       

        “Do you _want_ my sympathy?”

        “I thought you had some _real_ questions you wanted to ask,” snapped the little princess.

Kiran lifted her hands in surrender, “Fine, fine.  I’d like to say no more talk of Lord Bruno but I did have just one more question about him.”

Veronica frowned at her, though there was a certain spark of curiosity in her ruby eyes.

        “Spit it out then,” she said stoutly.

        “Right, so basically,” Kiran straightened, “why is Lord Bruno pretending he can do magic?”

 

***

 

        “ _YOU!_ ” seethed Linde, her hand closing into a fist.

Magic spilt between her fingers and it dripped into the grass underfoot, searing the ground when they met.  Smoke rose up between the Light Mage’s toes but she didn’t seem to notice.

        “Linde, if I recall,” said Bruno evenly.        

His apparent indifference in the face of her anger only served to worsen the rage within her and it was only when Klein set a hand upon her arm that she seemed drawn back.

        “Prince Bruno,” greeted Seliph, stepping ahead of the group.

The Emblian Prince took him in for a long moment.  This was Kiran’s favourite Hero—her chosen escort.  She had held him and cried as he burst into light when they’d last been together.

It was a gesture that Bruno would not soon forget.  Seeing Seliph before him now, revived and unafraid, made something unpleasant twist in his chest.

The Heir of Light gazed up into Bruno’s face and for a moment, words and symbols flashed around his form.  The Emblian Prince squinted as the foreign symbols jerked into Common.

        “Deflect Magic 3…” he muttered.

But once Bruno blinked, the symbols and words dispersed and he found himself eager to return to Embla for more reasons than one; he’d appreciate a full night’s sleep to restore him to his proper mind.

        “I apologise if this is too forward,” said Seliph, “but why have you come here?  If you’ve come to warn us about an upcoming battle, we appreciate the gesture.”

        “It’d be nice to take a break and deal with Múspell first though,” said Klein.

Linde sighed and her magic dissipated.  Azura watched Bruno quietly.

        “I am on a fool’s errand,” Bruno provided, “at the behest of my sister.  It’s her hope that Askr is floundering without their sacred Summoner.”

        “Oh?” said Azura.

Bruno was beginning to think he knew who Kiran had learnt that damn poisonous one-word response from.

        “But seeing as patrols are continuing on as usual,” said the Emblian Prince, “I suppose I have nothing of interest to report other than a severe lack of floundering.”

Seliph looked back at the others.

        “We should head back,” said Klein, “the last thing we want to do is worry everyone back home.”

Linde looked between him and Seliph.

        “You’re not seriously going to leave Lord Seliph with this Mage Prince, are you?” she asked, incredulous.

        “I’m certain Lord Seliph can take care of himself,” Azura reassured her.

Linde seemed unconvinced.  But she didn’t argue when Klein took her hand.  Azura took her axe back from Seliph with a meaningful glance before turning on heel and following the others back towards Askr.

       

“Kiran suspected this would happen eventually,” Seliph allowed when it was just the two of them.

Bruno blinked.

        “She-, knew?”

Seliph smiled a bit, “She’s always been like that—known more than she’s let on.  She may be a bit aloof but she’s got a wicked mind.  I’m honoured to have been summoned to serve her.”

        “To serve her, huh?”

The Heir of Light closed his eyes and took in a slow breath of air.  Spring was on the horizon; winter was retiring soon.

        “We’ve certainly pledged ourselves to the Order,” Seliph said, “but if it weren’t for our Summoner, I doubt we’d have this many allies.  She’s an incredible woman.”

Bruno watched him from beneath the cover of his mask.  It was no surprise that Kiran had chosen this particular Hero as hers—he had a certain innocence, a childish hope that seemed to radiate light.

They were similar, Kiran and her Hero.

        “I can’t pretend to know what’s between the two of you,” Seliph said, looking into Bruno’s face.

The Emblian Prince’s expression was unreadable.

        “But I think you’ll make her happy,” he said, “and for that, I am grateful.”

        “I’m surprised,” allowed Bruno, “that you do not think I played a role in her kidnapping.”

 

        “Kiran would never admit it,” Seliph said, refusing to take Bruno’s bait, “but she does quite like to help others.  And she’d already taken plenty of a liking to you.  Seeing as you came to her for help, there really was no way she would’ve refused you, Prince Bruno.”

That would certainly explain her team’s willingness to support her decision even if it meant going against Prince Alfonse.

        “I-,”

        “You don’t have to say anything,” Seliph reassured, “if Kiran has placed her trust in you, then so have we.”

        “Don’t you think you may be making a mistake?”

Seliph gave him a cautious smile.

        “I couldn’t say.  The others are certainly wary—you saw the way Linde reacted—but I’ve always been with Kiran.  She’s told you one of her closest secrets, hasn’t she, Prince Bruno?”

        “Her closest secrets?” he echoed.

Seliph lifted a hand and tapped his finger beneath his eye.

        “Oh,” said Bruno, “yes, she-, well-, I found out accidentally.  But-,”

        “She made no effort to conceal the truth,” Seliph said, “and that’s what matters.  She could’ve hidden the truth, obscured it.  But she didn’t.  She wanted you to know.”

He scratched his head and looked back over his shoulder; it was getting time for him to return to the Order.  And Bruno himself needed to start on his journey back home.

        “One more thing before we depart,” said Bruno.

Seliph turned back to him.

        “Sure, anything.”

        “You said ‘one of her closest secrets.’  There are more?”

The Heir of Light gave him another smile.

        “Aren’t there always?”

 

***

 

        “What you’re implying is preposterous,” said Veronica.

She got to a stand and dusted off her royal garb with a deep frown.

        “Then why are you so eager to leave, Princess?” asked Kiran.

This was dangerous, addressing Veronica as she was.  But the Summoner wanted answers and this was the last chance they’d have to talk like this.  Once Bruno returned, Kiran would be unable to ask him directly; he would just refuse to answer and that would be the end of things.

        “Princess,” Kiran said again, “what’s wrong with your brother?”

        “ _Nothing_ ,” seethed Veronica, spinning to face the Summoner.

There was a rare, unadulterated anger in her face; this rage was hers—it was in no way influenced by her cursed blood.  The Breidablik hummed a soft warning.

Kiran blinked.  She began to regret having asked in the first place, not to mention her poor phrasing.

        “Nothing is _wrong_ with him,” the princess said, straightening and reeling in her rage, “he’s just-, special.”

The Summoner snorted.

        “Right.  _Special_.”

 

        “My brother is very powerful,” Veronica said finally, “but he doesn’t have much control over his power; he doesn’t know his own strength.”

Kiran blinked again; this was not the answer she’d been expecting.

        “It’s a sore subject for him,” Veronica continued, “and it weighs very heavily upon him.  I suggest that you refrain from inquiring about it further with him personally.”

        “You told me what I wanted to know,” said Kiran, “so there’d be no point.”

        “I suppose I’m glad you see it that way.” 

They were both quiet for a few beats.

        “Ya’ know, I have to admit,” said the Summoner, “I wasn’t really expecting that we were just going to-, talk.  I figured you were going to do something awful.”     

        “That was presumptuous of you.”

Kiran shrugged, “Can you blame me, Princess?  I turned my back to halt the Order’s mounting attack upon you and your troops and you struck me with enough power to kill three men.”

        “Yes,” mused Veronica, “I’ve been thinking about that quite a bit, actually.”

        “Come again?”

        “I’m wondering, Askran Summoner, why are you still alive?”

 

***

 

        It was late in the evening when Bruno made it back to the village.  Things were quiet.  They usually were in a ghost-town, and this was no exception.

Tomorrow morning he’d finish his journey and return to the palace.  For now, though, he was eager for a brief respite; the Heir of Light’s words hung heavy in his mind.

As Bruno walked through the village, he passed the old bakery.  For a moment he could still see little Volsung limping around after his father, a basket of baguettes tucked in the crook of his pudgy arm.

When they’d first met, Volsung had promptly informed Bruno that he had beautiful eyes.  No one had ever said such a thing to him before, and Bruno couldn’t help but think on it every time he removed his mask.

_Do I still have beautiful eyes, Volsung?  If you were here, would you still say such a kind thing to me?_

 

The smithy was next.  Though the windows were boarded up, Bruno could still recall Frigg leaning out the window and dropping a pair of iron bracers on him.  She’d told him it would be a waste to go over to Vana to buy such an expensive pair, especially since the Vana smithies cared more for fashion than function.

Bruno had outgrown them quickly but he could never force himself to part with the bracers Frigg had crafted. 

_Would you make me another pair now, Frigg?  Would you measure me and tell me how much I’ve grown?  And still remind me that no one had arms more impressive than your father?_

At the thought, Bruno couldn’t help but smile.  Frigg had always been covered in soot and her wild hair was singed more often than not when she swung out the window to mock Bruno when he was on his way to the morning market.

He closed his eyes and kept walking until he and his mount had reached the little lopsided cottage at the edge of the village.

It was falling into disrepair.  Bruno didn’t mind.

        “ _Mutti_ ,” he said softly, as he pushed open the door and let the moonlight in, “I’m back, Mama.”

 

***

 

        The Breidablik whirred to life at Kiran’s hip and she squinted as Veronica’s green aura flared to life before her.

        “Ouch,” she said with a wince; the Breidablik’s power was getting difficult to stomach now that the Summoner wasn’t using it as frequently.

        “Strip,” said Veronica finally.

Kiran blinked.

        “What-,”

        “I want to see your back,” she elaborated impatiently, “I want to know why you survived.”

The Summoner’s gaze drifted to where Xander was idling against the wall.  He hadn’t said anything since Veronica had begun her interrogation of Kiran the previous day, but the Summoner suspected he was present more for her sake than the Princess’s.

        “Right then,” said Kiran, assuming Xander would look elsewhere.

Then again, she didn’t particularly care if he looked away or not; it wasn’t like she’d be able to tell the difference either way.

 

The Summoner got to a stand and undid the clasps on her tunic, slipping out of her cloak and tossing her complex belt over the back of her chair.

        “Turn around,” Veronica commanded.

Kiran did as the princess asked, glad for once that Bruno wasn’t a scratcher.  Having had the thought, her cheeks immediately flamed and she was grateful that she was facing the wall.

        “Oh,” said Veronica, which was somehow worse than anything else she could’ve said, “oh yes, that’s very interesting.”

        “What’s-,”

Before Kiran could finish her inquiry, Veronica had stepped up to her and set a small icy palm to the place between her shoulderblades.

        “A clever trick indeed,” she allowed, “so perhaps I’ll have to do one better.”

 

        “Princess-,” said Xander, and his voice startled Kiran.

If her theory held true, he would only intervene if he thought-,

White-hot magic flared beneath Veronica’s fingertips and the Summoner choked on a cry of pain, sinking to her knees, hands desperate for purchase on the arms of the chair.

        “Don’t interfere, Xander,” said the little princess, and Kiran bit her lip hard enough to draw blood in an attempt to silence the sob that rose in her throat.

        “Maybe you were right, Summoner,” Veronica said as her power clawed its way under Kiran’s pale skin, “maybe it was good to be suspicious of me.  Although, in the end, it didn’t really make much of a difference, did it?”

        “What-,” Kiran rasped out, “are you doing-, to me?”

        “I already told you that my brother is using this war to avoid his problems,” said Veronica, “and the fact that you survived my spell earlier is proof.  Perhaps he needs a reminder about what he’s meant to do.  And you’re quite the convenient messenger.”

 

***

 

        Bruno lit the gas-lamp in the cramped kitchen and sank into one of the worn wooden chairs.  One of the legs was considerably shorter than the other three and Bruno leant forward to rest his head on the table to avoid falling backwards.

The dishes on the rack had dried since his last visit, the delicate stoneware still pristine even after all this time.  His mother’s favourite teacup was not so lucky; it’d been broken and painstakingly repaired so many times that it was now more glue than clay.

It was so small that Bruno often had trouble washing it.  But he couldn’t shake old habits, even when tending his village house was pointless now that Veronica had asked him to live in the palace.

        “Yes, and that’s quite enough reminiscing,” Bruno said, shaking himself as he got to a stand.

 

He’d already taken his mount to the old barn.  If Ratatoskr was still around, she surely would’ve scolded him for using the barn without permission.  She’d been a squirrely little old lady but there wasn’t a soul who loved the village more fiercely than she.

She’d worn bells in her hair and everyone straightened up on gambling nights when her jingling got a little bit louder.  Bruno could almost swear he still heard her bells through the night.

 

        The prince removed his mask and polished in carefully with his worn handkerchief.  His mother had embroidered his name in a swirling cursive script in the left-hand corner.  It was threadbare in places and Bruno could scarcely read his own name anymore.

He tucked the handkerchief back into his pocket and began the slow process of removing his armour.  He ran his fingers along the crack in his breastplate; he would’ve appreciated Frigg’s help with that right about now. 

The Valaskjálf tome hummed softly from its place on his bedside table.

        “I know,” said Bruno, “we’ll go back to see Veronica soon enough.  Have a bit of patience.”

**_It’s as you command._ **

        “I don’t get to come here often anymore,” the Emblian Prince reminded, “so please let me enjoy our time here, no matter how brief.”

**_You seem anything but joyful, My Lord._ **

        “Again with that troublesome title,” Bruno murmured, “there’s no point in using it with me, it only gets in the way.”

**_You cannot deny your blood._ **

        “I am painfully aware of that, Valaskjálf,” said the Prince, “I would give anything to be freed from it.”

**_Would you so easily abandon the Princess?_ **

 

Bruno sighed and sank onto the edge of his old bed.  It creaked beneath his weight; he had been a lot smaller when he’d last occupied it.

        “Of course I wouldn’t,” he said finally, putting his palms over his eyes, “I could never.”

**_Even after everything?  She did nothing when your mother was punished for her dealings with Askr._ **

        “Veronica was no more than a child,” said Bruno, “and even now, she still is.  My feelings don’t matter; she couldn’t have stopped what happened to Mother.  But right now, Veronica needs someone to guide her, to show her what’s right.”

**_And you’re the one to do it?_ **

        “I am by no means perfect.  But I want to believe that there is some good in her.  She is my sister, and I will give her my all.  You know that.”

**_Even if these are the words you speak, will they still hold true when you must choose?_ **

        “Valaskjálf…” Bruno warned.

**_There is no future where you can do both; you cannot support the Princess and love the Summoner._ **

        “Who said anything about love?”

The Valaskjálf did not reply.

Bruno snorted and folded up onto the bed.  These were thoughts for a different time; he needed to prepare for tomorrow.     

 

***

 

        “Oh, and Xander,” said Veronica, catching his pinkie just as he was turning to leave, “there’s one more thing.”

        “A message to pass on to Prince Bruno?”

The little princess shook her head, “Not this time, though I appreciate your willingness.”

        “Of course,” said Xander, “it does not please me to see the two of you quarrel.  Family is precious.”

        “Yes, so you’ve said.  But there’s just one thing I want you to do for me.”

The Hero bowed his head once, awaiting her command.  Even atop the dais, Veronica still looked so fragile.

Magic skirted down the Princess’s arm and curled its way around Xander’s little finger, crawling up into the innerworkings of his armour.

        “Princess-, what’s-,”

        “Don’t tell my brother about what I’ve done to the Summoner,” she said, staring up into his face.

Xander blinked slowly at her and nodded again.

        “Thank you,” said Veronica, squeezing his hand, “and I’m sorry.”

The Hero shook himself and glanced down at the little princess.

        “Pardon, Princess,” he said, “what did you say?”

Veronica straightened and released her grip on his hand.

        “Please see to it that my brother has prepared a report for what he observed at the Askran border.”

Xander bowed and promptly exited, leaving Veronica standing alone atop the dais.  She sank back onto the throne with a long sigh.

        “I’m sorry,” she said again.

 

***

 

        Upon his return, Bruno left his mount in the care of the stableboy and promptly descended into the gaol, eager to reunite with the Summoner.

To his chagrin, Kiran was not there.  The room where she’d been kept was empty, wiped clean of any proof of her presence.

Swallowing his sinking feeling, Bruno returned to the ground floor and then, after idling minutely before the throne room, stalked past it and made for his bed chamber.

        “She can certainly wait for me to remove my armour before I give my report,” he reasoned to himself.

The Valaskjálf hissed in disapproval.  Bruno ignored him and mounted the stairwell to his lonely spire.

 

Xander was waiting for him, leant against the wall with his eyes closed in concentration.

        “I should’ve known you’d be here,” said Bruno by way of greeting.

Xander straightened and nodded, “The Princess thought you might come here first.  She’s asked that you deliver your report to her immediately.”

        “And if I refuse?”

Xander bristled at his tone, “I-, cannot stop you.  But it is not my wish to see you and the Princess fight.”

        “Why are you always getting involved with us, Prince Xander?” Bruno asked.

        “I chose to side with Embla,” he reminded, “to support Princess Veronica.  She reminds me-,”

        “Of your own family, I know.  You’ve said as much.  But I do wonder, did you choose to side with us because you couldn’t bear the thought of having to face your own family back in Askr?” Bruno wondered aloud.

Xander frowned.  Bruno shot him a tight smile and pushed past him into his chamber.

        “You can tell my sister I’ll see her tonight; I have some matters to which I must first attend.”

Xander only relaxed when Bruno let his chamber door swing shut.

        “She won’t like that,” he said, more to himself than to the Emblian Prince.

 

        Bruno was eager to get out of his armour and into a set of cleaner clothes.  But, upon making his way to his bedside, the prince realised his personal agenda would have to wait.

He found Kiran curled up in the middle of his bed, tucked into a ball beneath the heavy duvet, snoring softly.  When Bruno pulled back the sheet, the Summoner stirred, sitting up slowly.

She was clothed only in one of Bruno’s sleep blouses and it dwarfed her already small size.  The Breidablik’s sheath was still secured at her hip, however, and the tool whirred to life when it recognized Bruno.

As she sat up and stretched, Kiran’s greying hair pooled back around her like a bramble of wild tangles.  The prince made a mental note to have it brushed out later; maybe his own Hero escort Mikoto would be willing to offer some help.

 

        “Summoner,” he said gently, perching on the edge of the bed.

He reached for her but thought better of touching her without some warning; she would likely be startled.

        “How are you feeling?” asked Bruno, settling on the easiest of his mounting questions.

Kiran stifled a yawn with a wince.  She shook herself, blinking the lingering sleep from her eyes with a frown.

        “We need to talk, Lord Bruno,” she said, finally looking at him.

For the most part, she seemed unchanged.  Even so, Bruno couldn’t shake his worry that something was wrong.

        “And we will,” he promised her, taking one of her hands and squeezing it in his own.

        “But for now, I have to attend to my sister.”

 

        “Are they alright?” Kiran asked, “the Order?”

Bruno thought of Seliph’s kind smile.

        “Yes,” he answered, “I met your team at the border.”

Kiran worried her blunt teeth into her bottom lip at the news.

        “They were quite civil,” Bruno reassured, “although that Light Mage wasn’t particularly thrilled to see me.  She would’ve torn me to shreds if not for that archer of yours.”

        “Ah, Klein,” said Kiran and she smiled tenderly at the thought, “he’s always trying his best to take care of her.  Mages and archers, always a fun pair.”

        “Do you have a particular duo in mind then?”

Kiran thought of Klein’s parents, the confident Louise and bookish Pent.

        “No,” she said with a chuckle, “no, just a passing thought I suppose.”

Bruno was unconvinced but saw no reason to push for the truth.  Instead, he elected to get to a stand and go about removing his armour.

 

Kiran watched him with her sightless eyes as he made his way around the chamber, leaving pieces of his battle garb strewn about.

        “I hesitate to think what a wreck this place would be without a maid,” she commented as she drew Bruno’s duvet up around her like a heavy cloak.

        “What maid?” asked the prince, discarding his garments and selecting a cleaner set.

He’d worried minutely about being bare before Kiran.  After a few moments, he remembered that that wasn’t really a problem.

        “I don’t have a maid,” Bruno said, “I’d hate to have a stranger in my personal chamber.”

        “I’m a stranger,” said Kiran with another yawn.

Bruno paced over to her and kissed her on the forehead, “Yes, maybe.  But I do believe you’re a bit of a special case, Summoner.”

        “Maybe so,” she mused.

Bruno shook his head and smoothed the front of his blouse with a sigh.

       

“No need to go in pessimistic now, Lord Bruno,” Kiran said with a chuckle.

        “You’d feel exactly the same if you were me,” Bruno said, somewhat defensive.

The Summoner shrugged, “You got me there.  But, uh-, do you want me to go with you?”

        “I hardly think you should go out like that.  I’d hate to share this view with anyone else.”

Kiran’s cheeks rosied and Bruno hummed approvingly.

        “Asshole.  I meant that I could get dressed properly and go with you.”

        “Then you should’ve said that.”

        “It was implied,” she snapped, though there was no venom in her tone.

        “I can never tell with you,” said Bruno matter-of-factly.

Kiran rolled her eyes and ducked back beneath the duvet with an exaggerated growl.

        “Just go back to sleep now,” said the prince, “I’ll be back before you know it.”

        “Lord Bruno,” said Kiran just as the prince set his hand on the doorknob.

        “Yes?”

        “Are you alright?”

Bruno turned to look at her over his shoulder.  She was peeking out at him from beneath the duvet.  Despite the silliness of her appearance, her question was weighted with concern and her sightless eyes were steely with unspoken challenge; she wasn’t going to let the prince dismiss her worry so easily.

        “Summoner,” he said quietly, “there is a lot we need to discuss.  But for now, I need to speak with Veronica.”

        “Be careful,” she said.

        “When am I not?”

 

        “Come back soon,” Kiran breathed, more to herself than to Bruno, “it’s lonely without you.”

The prince wanted nothing more than to climb into the bed and hold her in his arms.

Bruno pulled open the door and stepped out into the hall.

 

***

 

        Finally alone, Kiran undid the buttons of her borrowed blouse and let it fall low around her hips.  The mark of Veronica’s magic was plastered across her pale skin, an angry burgundy Brand cradled between her shoulderblades.

        “This is bad,” Kiran murmured, “if Lord Bruno learns the truth about what happened while he was gone, he’ll send me back to Askr.”

She closed her eyes.  The Breidablik whirred to life at her hip.

        “That’s right,” she said, “I can’t go back, not yet.  I have to save the Princess and put an end to Múspell’s cruelty.  If I don’t, Lord Bruno will try to do it all on his own.”

The Breidablik clicked and Kiran drew it from its holster and cradled it to her bare chest as though it were her infant child.

        “And we certainly can’t let that happen, now can we?  So this too, must be our secret, Breidablik.”

She bent and whispered the truth into the barrel of the tool and the Breidablik trilled a light melody, excited at her attention.

        “Thanks for the comfort,” said the Summoner, running her fingertips along the worn carvings upon the tool’s handle.

The Breidablik seemed to sigh and its light dimmed.

        “Lady Summoner.”

The sound of Xander’s voice made Kiran flinch and the Breidablik was already whirring back to life at the Summoner’s chest.

 

        “Your _back_ -,” Xander breathed and Kiran could hear the shock in his voice.

It seemed Veronica had cast some sort of a spell on him; it was probably for the best, Kiran decided, then he couldn’t tell Bruno what had happened.

        “Don’t mind,” she said with as much disinterest as she could muster, “now, Xandy, what are you doing here?  Shouldn’t you be with the Princess?  It’s dangerous to leave those two alone… I do wonder how they got along before you and I showed up…”

Kiran sheathed the Breidablik and drew Bruno’s blouse back up over her shoulders, holding it closed with one hand as she turned to scrutinise Xander properly.

        “I wanted to speak with you,” the Hero said.

        “Well hello, hi there, here I am,” offered Kiran, “what did you want to talk about?”

 

Xander entered the room and the Summoner hurriedly did up the buttons of her borrowed blouse before getting to a stand.  Xander acknowledged the fact that she was not wearing any trousers and then reminded himself that he had a wife.

        “Summoner,” he said, “you mentioned that a me exists in Askr.”

        “Oh, yeah.  Sorry, if that was weird.  We can just-, pretend that I never said anything about-,”

        “What would he do?  What would he do if he were in my position, Summoner?  How would he fix things properly?”

Xander came to stand before her, seeming uncharacteristically lost.

Kiran blinked.

        “I, uh-,”

She had no idea how to respond; Xander’s onslaught of questions had come on somewhat unexpectedly.

 

        “I want to help,” Xander elaborated, “so desperately, so that what remains of this royal line will not be spoilt.  And yet, with each interaction, I become more and more paralysed by my own inability.  Is there no way for me to change destiny’s course for this kingdom?”

        “Xander-,”

        “Tell me, Summoner, please.”

He went to his knees before Kiran, who was still seated on Bruno’s bed.  She pinked at the sight of the Hero kneeling before her.

        “Xander,” she breathed, slipping from the bed and mirroring him, “Xander, this is such a heavy burden you’ve chosen to carry.”

        “I’ve become so powerless,” he murmured, and the pain in his voice made Kiran’s heart ache.

She lifted her small hands and pulled him into an embrace, setting her chin atop the crown of his head.

       

“It’s alright,” she said softly, and Xander felt her words more than he heard them, “we’ll all get through this.”

        “How can you be so certain?”

        “Well, I can’t, sometimes,” Kiran admitted, running her hands idly through his blond curls, “but in this case, I know that Lord Bruno loves his sister very much, just as she loves him.  They may be having a difficult time, but they do care for one another.  In the end, Lord Bruno and the Princess only truly have each other in this world.”

        “What about us, Summoner?  What are we?”

        “I guess we’re sorta like their support?” she offered, “They’re trying to get through to each other but sometimes it doesn’t work out.  And they need some encouragement to try again.  That’s what we do, Xander.  We remind them that the sun will rise again and they can try again.”

The Hero lifted his arms and returned Kiran’s embrace, inhaling her soft scent.  It had mixed with Bruno’s gentle lupine aroma; something about that was deeply troubling. 

But even so, Kiran reminded Xander a bit of his mother, cradling him to her chest like she was.  He didn’t want it to end; he could be happy if things stayed like this forever.

 

“The Princess cast a spell on me,” Xander said, breaking the warm silence.

Kiran frowned against him, “What?”

        “Even if I want to tell Prince Bruno about what has been done to you—the mess that’s been made of your back—I won’t be able to.  I’ll just forget the moment I open my mouth.  I’m sorry that I can’t help you, that I can’t protect you.”

        “You haven’t done anything wrong,” Kiran promised, “I felt better with you there, Xandy.  And, more to the point, even if you eventually find that you _can_ tell Lord Bruno what happened, please don’t.”

        “But-,”

        “I want to stay here and help him, just like you want to help the Princess.  He mustn’t learn the truth of things, Xander.  Do you understand?”

The Hero was quiet for a long moment and Kiran feared he would refuse.

        “I don’t like it,” Xander said, “but if this is how you want things to be, I understand.”

        “Thank you,” she murmured, “and I’m sorry.  You shouldn’t have to shoulder my burdens.”

        “It’s only fair,” Xander breathed, and his words were hot against the Summoner’s neck, “you’re bearing mine.”

Kiran couldn’t help but shiver at that reply and as Xander adjusted, his mouth brushed against her throat.  The brief touch sent fire licking through the Summoner’s nerves and she awkwardly patted him on the back.

        “I should really go to Lord Bruno,” said Kiran, suddenly eager to part from Xander, “it’s getting awfully late.”

        “There’s no need.”

The Emblian Prince’s voice came from the doorway and Xander released Kiran as though her touch had seared his skin.

 

        “Lord Bruno-,” the Summoner whispered.

For a tense moment, she feared that he’d be overcome with rage over what he’d seen.  But he merely stalked into the room, brushing past Xander to bend at Kiran’s side.  He pulled her gently to a stand.

        “I don’t like to see you kneel,” he murmured, and she could feel the vibration of his words against her chest, “so please, stand tall.”

        “Lord-,”

The rest of Kiran’s words were lost as Bruno captured her mouth with his own, tasting her with a slow gentleness that she did not associate with him.

When he withdrew, the prince tucked a lock of her wild hair behind one of her ears.

        “Did you get enough rest?” he asked.

Kiran blinked; was he really going to ignore what he’d seen just now?

        “I could always use more sleep,” she mumbled.

Bruno smoothed her mass of hair and pressed a quick kiss to her temple.

        “I didn’t get a chance to say earlier,” he whispered, and his breath tickled her ear, “but you look delicious like this, Summoner.  I want to devour you.”

Kiran went bright red and Bruno released her and slid out of reach before she could snap at him.

        “Prince Xander,” he said finally.

Kiran tensed as Bruno’s attention shifted away from her and onto the Hero.

        “Do you have business with me?”

 

The Summoner wished that the Breidablik could allow her to see facial expressions; she would’ve given anything to see what sort of unspoken battle was playing out right in front of her.

        “Nothing of particular note,” said Xander, “and if you can say the same, I will take my leave.”

He turned on heel and briskly made to exit.  For a long moment, Bruno and Kiran stood in silence.

        “Are you tired?” the prince asked.     

        “Only a bit.  We should talk.”

        “Yes,” agreed Bruno, “But in a moment; there’s something I must discuss with Prince Xander.”

“Something you don’t want to say in front of me?” said Kiran, already knowing the answer.

Bruno refused to look at her, displeased that he had to leave her side again, even if only briefly.

“I’ll only be a moment,” he reassured quietly, “will you wait for me?”

“For you, yes.”

“Brilliant.”

 

        In the hallway, Xander had been waiting.  Bruno exited his chamber and turned his attention upon the Hero; ice gathered at his boots.

Xander took a step back, recalling what the Princess had told Kiran about Bruno’s power.

        “I trust I only have to warn you once,” said Bruno, “usually I’d have already taken your hands for laying them upon something that belongs to me.  But… seeing that cute Summoner blush has put me in a good mood.”

        “She doesn’t belong to you,” said Xander, finally realising why Kiran’s mingled lupine scent had bothered him earlier.

        “That’s not for you to decide,” said Bruno, and even with the mask obscuring his gaze, Xander was certain there was a devious joy in his eyes.

The Hero couldn’t help but bristle.  Something about this argument was uncomfortably familiar.

        “My relationship with Askr’s Lapdog is none of your concern,” Bruno reminded, “and you ought to stick simply to trailing along behind my sister.”

        “How dare you-,”

        “How dare I what?  Speak to you in such a way?  What will you do, Prince Xander?  You know you cannot best me in a duel.  Although, if a duel is what you want, I’m more than willing to be your opponent.  I’ve been quite curious as to what happens to _you_ when you die.  You’re not like the other Heroes, remember.”

        “I have not forgotten,” Xander bit back.

He would forever remember having to pull back when Surtr had bested him in battle; he had to keep his life so that he could protect the Princess, even if it made him a coward.

        “You’re not so much a Proud Lion now, are you?”

        “I-,”

        “Go,” said Bruno, “all this chatter is giving me a headache.”

And because there was nothing to be done, Xander did as the prince had ordered.

He hated himself all the more for it.  Though Kiran had reassured Xander of his purpose, it had only taken one exchange with Bruno to override whatever confidence he had regained thanks to the Summoner.

 

***

 

        When Bruno re-entered his chamber, he found Kiran curled up beneath his duvet again; she was likely more exhausted than she’d let on. 

He carefully picked his way around his room, tidying up the armour he’d strewn about earlier.  Kiran’s own Summoning garb had been folded neatly and placed in the corner of Bruno’s room.  He lifted it up and dumped it into his laundry hamper. 

Once that was done, the prince found himself a suitable set of sleep garments.  The linen was a nice change in pace and he ran his fingers through his snowy hair, removing his mask with a long sigh.

Bruno took a quick glance in the mirror, never long enough to ponder his appearance—he didn’t want to dredge up old memories; they were useless now.  But even as he reminded himself of this fact, little Volsung’s comment about his beautiful eyes came back to him.

        “Except that one,” Bruno breathed to himself with a fond smile, “that memory can stay.”

That was a good memory.  The prince wanted more like it.

 

        When Bruno made his way back into the main room, Kiran was piling her wild hair atop her head in the biggest hairbun the prince had ever seen; he was quite impressed.

        “Lord Bruno,” the Summoner greeted, “you didn’t wake me.”

        “I thought the extra rest would be beneficial.”

Kiran shook her head, “This is still so wild to me.  Back in Askr, there was always so much to be done; I could never rest like this.”

        “By all means,” said the prince, “rest now.”

        “It’s not what you want though, is it?”

Bruno dismissed her worry with a wave of his hand.

        “Oh, what I want doesn’t matter.”

        “Don’t be silly, of course it does!  Besides, did you really think I was just gonna let your snarky comment slide?”

        “Snarky-?”

        “You can’t just dirty talk me in front of a Hero, Prince!” Kiran snapped, though her embarrassment seemed to give way to amusement.

Bruno clambered into the bed with her and cupped her cheek, pressing a kiss to her nose.

        “Perhaps you’ll let me make it up to you then?”

        “Are you seriously offering to have sex with me in apology?”

        “Unless you’re opposed to it.”

 

Kiran rolled her eyes and shook her head, reclining back against the pile of pillows she’d accumulated.

“I used to think I already knew the dumbest prince in existence back in Askr.  But sometimes I really think you take the cake.”

        “I’m assuming this is some of your otherworldly terminology; there is no cake here.  But there _is_ dessert.”

        “You are a downright disgusting little man,” Kiran hissed with a giggle as Bruno leant over her and laid kisses down the column of her neck.

        “Well one hopes I might be able to change your mind, Summoner.”

        “Do your worst, Prince.”

        “I’d like to think you’d much prefer my best.”

Kiran tossed her head back and giggled again.  Bruno saw an opening and took it, kissing the spot right over the Summoner’s pulsepoint.

She let out a small sigh and the prince dug his teeth into her skin and was rewarded with a delicious gasp from his Summoner.  The sound sent a pleasant shiver down Bruno’s spine; he was eager to get another reaction out of her.  There was truly little better than teasing this small Summoner.      

        “Oh, Summoner,” Bruno breathed against her throat, “you and I need to make up for some lost time.”

        “The pleasure’s all mine,” said Kiran.

        “That’s the plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant help but see bruno and kiran bantering at literally any given moment; they would just sit around and have a battle of wits if there wasn't an actual honest-to-god War going on,,, ;-)


End file.
